Revelator: First Phase--Trials and Tribulations
by GunLaw
Summary: The disappearance of the goddesses and gods has allowed the world to fall into strife once again. By the command of the absent deities, their creations, the revelators must rise to the challenge, despite the humanity behind them. Following a young revelator by the name of Law, and his companions, they deal with trials and tribulations to overcome their fear of death and survive.
1. Chapter Zero:Memories

Revelator

 _First Phase: Trials and Tribulations_

Chapter Zero: Memories

The entirety of the world's being is established by the people who mend and bend the laws of nature, whether crumbling the growth of the world or ravaging the plains through time, there seem to always be a term of peace. That term always fades indefinitely, therefore bringing about the dawn of strife and conflict. The inhabitants of such a place will always succumb to violence, for they symbolize the echo of purity and defiance. It was all told within the ancient scriptures bestowed upon man from the Goddess _Laima_. Rather than the actual text, these scriptures came from the holy tongue of such a deity, striking the hearts of many as they pleaded for guidance and salvation. The people aimlessly seek the condolences of the almighty goddesses and gods whom forged the path for the lesser beings, as long as their hearts and devotions sought the deities in the time of need—the world prospered from the balance despite the lesser disasters it had fallen to. Still, the deities were not beyond every evil and they could not tread the lands in rounds to keep the peace stability. In times such as these, a _revelator_ is berthed onto the world with a resemblance of humble, and supernatural heroes told in stories of old. They are thrill seekers among men and women, exploring the lands and assembling the balance with the guidance of the gods and goddess; however, that stability can be trifled with now with the world's protectors having vanished and rejecting the calls of those in need…

He was a revelator. A strange revelator who dawdled carelessly in the silent darkness that dripped ancient history. The boy hugged the cracked, cold wall and shuffled relentlessly, perishing the thought of ever letting go and wandering dubiously in search of light. He rolled his tongue over his lips, satisfying his chapped lips and pressing forward through the still air. At this point, it became hard to breathe for the boy as he had been present within the dark for what seemed to be hours to him. He had once thought of shouting for help, but was frightened of the idea of something grabbing him and devouring him whole. It sent a shiver down his spine, his hands vibrating along the hard wall and his breathing becoming a bit ragged.

The boy swallowed his hesitance and shuffled a bit further ahead into the unknown, soon accompanied by a gust of serene wind. A crack of light was visible in front of him, an infinitesimal speck of light. He reacted slowly at first, picking at the crack in the wall, but soon proceeded to experiment by putting his finger in the crack, or trying to create a bigger hole by ramming his body into the wall. It provided no use, but a voice came instead, "Oh, think we got a newbie!"

 _Newbie_ , the boy thought.

"Move aside. I'll open it up."

The young revelator jumped back as the wall roared and slid up, allowing more refreshing wind and penetrating light to enter. It blinded his sight, but eventually he regained control of the surprising blur and gazed upon two figures standing tall before the movable wall. The body on the right moved forward, illuminated by the rays attacking the back of the human, "It seems you were right, Banks."

The harsh voice of the man who spoke boomed over the area and his partner nodded in reply, "C'mon! Get on out kid!"

The revelator was confused without a doubt, but submitted to leaving the darkness, feeling relieved to bathe in the luminous rays from the stretching sky. He was satisfied with the change of scenery, but as he exited the dark, he gained a better look on the men who had opened the wall.

The looked to have been soldiers, clad in silver armor that bulked their muscular features within the armor and daring metal helmets that resembled an eagle's face. They carried long swords at their sides, a shield with the symbol of a divine tree forged onto the protective metal. The boy darted between the men, a complexity starting to arise in his chest, "Who are you people?"

His voice was unsettled, but weighed a touch of confidence—hopeful, but cautious. The soldier, Banks, responded in his partner's stead, "We are with the _Guardian Knights_ of _Klaipeda_. It is an honor to meet you, revelator."

They gave a respectful bow with a formal gesture cradling their right arm smoothly around their chest. The boy was embarrassed, but most importantly, at a loss for their words and common respect. It all seemed very foreign to him and disturbing to be formally respected in such a way. He had to speak up, "Um…"

The soldiers returned to their tall stance, awaiting the boy's words. "What's a revelator?" the boy stifled a small laugh, embarrassed.

"What?" Banks gave his undivided attention to the revelator. "You're a hero to us from the goddess and gods! A walking savior! A miracle worker who sole purpose is to serve the good and charity!"

Banks' partner continued, "Are you saying…that you don't remember your purpose?"

"Well, it's more than that," the boy sighed. "I don't remember anything. Well, scratch that, I remember my name at least, well, I _believe_ it to be mine."

"Just your name?!" Banks stepped closer.

His partner calmed his friend by clamping down on his metal shoulder blade, "Be calm. You said you remembered your name, correct? This is a very rare case, revelator. We've never heard of a revelator to have amnesia, or something of the sort. Despite most revelators being young adults, you all share that same glow within your eyes. A sacred glow that marks you as a revelator. So, we're certain you are the real deal, but… _why_ could you have forgotten your _achievements_ of the past and your _purpose_?"

"My…achievements and purpose?"

"It's no use, Roland. The poor boy must have hit his head on the way here! You know how dark those catacombs are, mate," Banks said.

"That I do, my friend. Still, it isn't our place to guide the revelator for we have our own job, but we can _point_ him in the right direction," Roland replied.

"Yes, yes! There are other revelators in Klaipeda as of now, helping the city out _here_ and _there_. Heaven knows that we need them in this time of crisis!" Banks cried.

Roland gave a tight nod and reached in a drooping, leather pouch hanging on his belt, revealing a rolled parchment paper that held the same symbol upon their shields that sealed the paper. He stretched the thin, rolled paper after removing the seal and showed it to the boy, presenting the cursive writing that permitted the travel to different cities and towns under the authorization of the Guardian Knights. The soldier gave the authorization parchment paper to the revelator and nodded his clunky head, "Follow the path on the other side of the lake before us and you will reach the _West Siauliai Woods_. There you will meet with _Sentinel Knight Titas_ , a great addition to the Guardian Knights. He will lead you to Klaipeda."

"U-Um…is this really—"

"It is fine," Roland reassured the boy. "I'm sure you have many questions, but we cannot answer them. It's best for you to find your comrades in Klaipeda."

"Thank you," the boy smiled, relieved that he wasn't alone in his confusion.

"Ah, if you don't mind, your name, revelator?" Banks intervened.

The boy's eyes emitted an ominous glow that sparked an untamed golden flare, raging with unknown potential and adventurous depth. He smirked hesitantly, worried about if his facial expression was available at this moment, but he felt the urgency to do it. It came natural, even the glow of the revelator in his eyes acknowledged the power he held, still waiting to be tapped into to. Even if his memories had diminished from his thoughts, his body remembered the person he was in past history, but he couldn't understand that at the time. He wanted to understand, so therefore, he had to take this path. The world, its inhabitants, the revelators, his enemies to be known—they all are connected to his memories.

"The name's Law."


	2. Chapter One:Ally

Chapter One: Ally

A rush of uncertainty filled Law as he trotted down the dusty trail, kicking at pebbles to entertain his immediate boredom. There was not a soul to be found as he traveled, gazing around every so often in search of life. The lone traveler started to wander in his thoughts, but also study the garments he possessed. He fiddled with the leather belt around his waist, making the leather pouch hanging to his side shake. Afterwards, fanning himself from the relentless heat, beginning to desire a cool liquid rolling down his throat. The leather boots with a series of buckles he wore grazed over the trail as he grew lazy to pick up his feet, and his mossy green leather vest clung to his sweaty body. He decided he needed a break, running his hands through his curly peanut hair that slightly drooped to the left side of his face.

Law took a rest under the shadow of a convenient tree nearby, sitting up against the base of it. He gave a light sigh and stared down the road, feeling as if there was no end to it. Though, he wondered how come he was qualified for travel and where he earned the leather garments he was equipped with.

It was then that his thoughts were cut from his mind and a swift figure dashed right past him. A boy that looked to have been slightly older than him emerged from the bushes of the forest and took up a cautious stance at the center of the road. Law stared at the boy, noticing his garments looked similar to his own, but he had leather gauntlets, a veil of sheet descending from the corners of his vest's arms, and the color of his leather varied from white, brown, and a violet color towards the dotted pants.

What really caught his attention was the silver sword and plain round shield he had. He was armed and searching the forest, but soon laid eyes on Law. He yelled, "Hey! Get out of here!"

It was too late. A thumping eruption came from behind Law, and his body jerked forward from the impact. The surrounding trees parted from each other and revealed a beast with sapphire eyes that glowered at the two boys. The sharp horns coming from the edges of the mouth of the beast curled up near its skull and a row of dark horned piercings were pressed into its nose. It carried itself with fortitude and magnanimous threat, holding an enormous spiked mace, and old scars stretched over its crimson skin.

The armed boy charged over to Law and helped him up, "You need to leave! Now!"

Before Law could answer, a small group of lesser beings that looked identical to the huge brute before them appeared from the bushes, their skin an oozing green and their eyes a pale red. They encountered the two boys and the armed individual shielded Law from harm by charging at them. His movements weren't necessarily fluid, but quick enough to land a few blows on the green beast he attacked first; however, another lesser being rammed its mace into the boy's shield and nearly knocked him off his feet. Another came, another, and one more attacked him—all attacks coming from every angle of the boy. He was now surrounded by five of those lesser green beasts while the bulky crimson beast slowly approached, a puff of hot steam slipping out from its mouth.

Law realized the boy was in quite a pinch, but hesitated at the thought of getting involved. These animalistic beings carried no sentimental feeling, and seemed to be barbaric by their style of fighting. They abused their strength and attacked in numbers, believing they would overcome their prey. It scared him. In all truth, he didn't believe what he was seeing or even how to deal with this situation, but if he wanted to move forward…if he wanted to remember who he was…he had to fight.

Law accompanied the boy after knocking down the short lesser being that blocked his way, and grabbed his veiled sleeve, pulling him forward to safety. The boy had gasped, but went along without any say-so, suddenly taking lead in the charge and pressing through the small mob with his shield high that blocked their escape route. The crimson beast, supposedly the leader, gave a howling scream that stabbed the boys' ears.

The smaller beasts ran after them upon the leader's command while the leader stayed behind, glaring at the boys with small interest. Both boys ran for their lives, hearing the multiple yells of determination from behind. Law was so frightened by the shouts that he lost his footing and crashed to the ground, powerless and weak from fear of death. They were upon him in seconds, but the boy wouldn't allow them to murder a soul in his face. With a raging cry of sheer power, the boy cleaved at the beasts and they avoided the sweeping blow, but backed away in the process.

"Take my hand!"

Law obeyed and grabbed hold of the boy's hand, and together they retreated after many minutes of running. They reached life when they stopped. A checkpoint town near Klaipeda rested in front of them as they panted wildly, gasping for air. Law crashed onto his knees, his hands clawing into the ground.

He escaped death and was paralyzed with a mild fear. Over and over screaming, _don't die_ within his mind as he had ran. It was odd to feel fear to him, but he felt it naturally and panicked at the perilous danger he had gotten into. It was as if he knew the consequences of death, or even the taste of it from personal experience. It was all real, and not a _game_ in the slightest.

* * *

"Hey."

Law looked up at the boy he escaped with, "Y-Yes?"

"Don't go dying on my watch," he uttered calmly, but it seemed more of a timid threat. "What the hell were you doing resting without any weapons in enemy territory?"

"U-Um…I didn't know anything about it being…enemy territory?"

" _Ahh_ , so clueless," the boy sighed, but regained a small smile. "You shouldn't wander the roads alone. Where are you from, traveler?"

Law hesitated to answer truthfully since the boy was a complete stranger, but believed he deserved at least half of the truth, "I-I was just passing through! I got an authorization pass from the Guardian Knights. They had told me to meet up with Knight Titas."

"Knight Titas, huh?" the boy looked puzzled. "What would you need with Titas? Are you some trainee soldier or something?"

"I'm not. I just need to meet with him," Law replied truthfully.

"One more question then."

"What is it?" Law stood and met the low glow present within his eyes.

"Are you a revelator?"

Law looked totally surprised at first, his mouth open and brows pinched together in seriousness. He didn't feel in danger, but a tugging feeling pulled at the back of his mind—a feeling that seemed as if he were connected to his past. Law gave a silent nod, "And you are one too?"

"I am," the boy gave a relaxed smile. "I'm sorry to have frightened you during our earlier exchange. I was in the heat of the moment."

"N-No! You were right to say the words you had said. I felt like a coward and I even thought of saving my own ass," Law admitted, feeling pathetic to even spout the words.

"But you didn't."

He stared into the boy's amber eyes while his unruly chocolate hair fluttered from the passing wind. He grinned, relieving the tension they both escaped, "You didn't leave me to die. For that, I thank you. What is your name?"

"My name is Law."

"The name's Erokhi. You can call me Ero, if you like."

Law managed a small smile, "Are you new around here, Ero?"

"Somewhat. I was guided to this checkpoint town in the West Siauliai Woods a week ago. In that time, I've came across four revelators, including yourself."

"So…three others, huh?" Law wondered in the depths of his mind.

"It's…unusual apparently to civilians. The inn keeper in this small town is quite the old coot, but he has been around for at least seventy years and never had he heard of more than two revelators arriving in one time period. We are saviors in the eyes of many, but I cannot shake the feeling that this group of revelators may be called for a worldly purpose."

"T-Then, you remember where you came from and what to do?" Law stared wide eyed.

"I'm afraid not. I hid my amnesia out of fear of who the Guardian Knights were at the time of my arrival. I'm sure you understand the feeling. It's very unsettling to just obey what they said, but I followed through with the guidance; however, I encountered the same problem as you. I met face-to-face with those monsters and was saved by…" he stopped himself, an embarrassing flush crossing his features. "I was saved by a Cleric."

"Um…Cleric?" Law looked quizzical, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes. I'm a Swordsman, and from the looks of you…You seem to be an Archer," Erokhi explained easily. "Revelators are not your average human. We possess potential to grow into powerful beings. Of course, there is always a place to start from and that is determined by the goddess, Laima, or so the Cleric told me, and even told me the roles of these types. We aren't specialized fighters, but we can grow into one by gaining experience through fights with monsters. She seemed very knowledgeable on our… _species_. Generally, there is Swordsman, Archer, Cleric, Wizard, and rarely a Tamer."

"Do you suppose we could find this Cleric?"

Erokhi hesitated, but gave a firm nod, "If she's still at the inn or nearby hunting, we may run into her."

"Then we should probably find her," Law insisted.

"H-Hold your horses! She isn't the most sociable person, actually she's rotten to the core, but rather beautiful," Erokhi fantasized for a quick moment, but panicked. "I-I think we should hold off on that."

"Um…sure?" Law stared sideways at him.

Erokhi smirked, grabbing Law's hand and giving a firm shake, "Well, I believe we should travel together in the meantime. It would be nice to have company. Of course, we should probably find you a bow. Money is pretty scarce if you haven't killed any monsters and looted them."

A dark shadow loomed over his expression upon the word _killed_. It was then that it finally dawned on Law that as revelators, they dealt with danger and surely they would kill such monsters they encountered earlier. He shook violently inside, troubled by the reality of his situation again. Erokhi squeezed his hand and rested his solemn gaze on Law, "I know you feel it too, but…we were picked for this job. Someone has to save those in need, despite the fact that our lives hang in the balance, and even our sanity. We're born to be killers, but shaped to be saviors of greater good. Remember this feeling, Law, and never shun the actions you commit to from this point on. This world…has no room for regret in my small time here."

With that, he let go of Law's hand and walked ahead to the gates of the checkpoint town. Law stared at his hand, realizing that Erokhi's hand was shaking beyond his control. Erokhi was a symbol of bravery, but lured by unknown interests and risks. He had good judgement, confidence, and had a good eye when sizing up Law, which made him observant. To him, it seemed like Erokhi had the qualities to be someone who saved people—a savior.

"I just hope…being a revelator doesn't get him killed," Law whispered.


	3. Chapter Two:Death

Chapter Two: Death

Erokhi and Law ended up sharing a room that Erokhi had been renting ever since he arrived to the checkpoint town, _Siauliai_. It had been free of charge since the innkeeper had actually taken a liking to him and encouraged the work revelators do, understanding the danger of challenging monsters and risking their lives. Of course, the only problem wasn't just the job of a revelator, but the consequences for not doing that job. Monsters were a source of income for revelators, for they could sell the loot from the monsters for silvers and even be paid for quests given by the people. It was a simple process, but for early revelators like Erokhi and Law, they lacked experience in a fight and were very weak starting out, so they couldn't possibly take on any quests and fail at the job. The best they could do was scout areas near Siauliai and kill monsters that were suitable to their amateur skill.

Once the intense heat of the morning passed, the revelators awoke from slumber and decided to go scouting and pick off enemies they could manage with. Erokhi had explained to Law that Titas had apparently ventured off on an expedition to slay a _Mushcaria_. The monster had been causing trouble for the residents by ravaging the fields used to raise crops and even devouring the dairy animals. Law felt impatient, but now that he found Erokhi, he believed to not even desire the help of Titas.

They left the small town through the north gate, passing a sign that read: _Deep Wood._ **[Beware of Large Kepa].** Law questioned the danger of a Kepa, but Erokhi shrugged at the sign, telling him that he no idea of what a Kepa actually was. He never decided to explore the north gate, but always tried his luck from the west gate, where he had ran into Law. Of course, he ended up never killing anything, but he learned a technique that was worth the travel. As if he knew the technique all along, it was called [ **Pain** **Barrier** ] and was rather effective when dealing with mobs in his opinion. Law knew nothing of what he spoke about, but Erokhi assembled the birth of the technique like this, "You just feel it. I guess from all the times I've blocked and blocked enemies, I ended up resilient and sustained the bashing I took from the _Vubbles_."

"You know anything about that big red monster, or Vubble as you call them?" Law asked, intrigued.

"That was my first time meeting face-to-face with it. It's actually the highest threat in this area, but Titas has yet to put that one down. I'm sure you noticed the scars," Erokhi's brows pulled together, and he wrinkled his nose to a foul smell nearby.

Law noticed the stench and recoiled, "W-What is that?"

"I have a feeling we don't want to know, but we should investigate. We're not that far from the town's gate," Erokhi followed the smell, leaving the small trail and jumping down the slope beside them.

Law followed suit, close behind Erokhi. They both tensed up as the stench grew in caliber. Suddenly, Erokhi stopped himself and signaled for Law to get down. They stuck to the forest floor, lightly grazing over the leaves and branches in their path. The smell was now upon them, and as they looked ahead, the source was known. There was a humongous onion shaped body resting in a wide opening in the forest. It was slowly bobbing its leafy head, an invisible cloud seeps out the leaves and spreads the odor, but it was actually in deep slumber. The boys couldn't help notice the human-like mouth and closed eyes that seemed to be just as large as the monster. It was striped with lines and had a small blush along the corners of the mouth. The features most definitely made it cartoon-like, shaped as a plush toy of some sort.

Law noticed Erokhi's stony face and asked, "What's up with you?"

"Look there," Erokhi pointed to a bush on the opposite end.

Law nearly gasped, but covered his mouth and stared at the individual who was comfortably snuggled into the safety of the bush on the other side. From where they were, it looked to have been a girl in a snow white and jet black corset dress. He paused, realizing that other enemies were around the large monster, lesser beings that were shaped like it that bounced around it, as if praising it like a god.

Erokhi held the grip of his sword while it was sheathe, running a simulation in his head to save the girl trapped on the other side. There was no other way out, for there was a wall of rocks next to her bush that stretched down the forest. Leaving the only possible way to safety was to reach their side. Law understood Erokhi's thoughts, but wondered if they were able to cut down the enemies and save the girl. They weren't experienced fighters, and neither of them had actually _killed_ a monster. They both wanted to be cautious, but if they were going to get anywhere in this world, they needed a challenge to boost their experience in a fight.

Law drew the dagger that Erokhi was holding onto in case his weapon was thrown from his grasp, and stared the silver spear-pointed blade silently, reflecting on what he was about to do. It wrecked his mind, but he believed in himself to overcome this.

Erokhi nodded to his partner, and drew his sword and steeled himself with his shield on his left hand. They didn't decide on a signal, but Erokhi simply stated their charge. He pointed his sword forward, cutting through his fear and spoke, "I'll focus most of the enemies on myself. There are only five of the lesser enemies, and one big one we won't have to worry about if we make this quick. I'll leave the rescuing to you."

"Sounds good," Law smirked, once again doing a genuine facial without knowing. "Don't die on me."

"Believe me, I—"

"[ **Earthquake** ]!"

The demanding tone of the girl echoed through the forest, shocking the boys as the world crumbled underneath their feet. A catastrophic eruption rose up from underneath the enemies, including the large monster, throwing them up into the air. Erokhi couldn't wait any longer, "Let's move!"

Law charged beside him, soon peeling off and circling the destructive power that suddenly died down. The lesser beings were ripped to shreds by the sharp rocks from underneath, but the large monster awoke from slumber, unscathed by the power. A gut-wrenching yell came from it and Erokhi stopped in his tracks before it, overwhelmed by the size of it. The girl left the bush she cloaked herself with and twirled the staff she carried, planting the butt of the staff into the ground, "[ **Energy** **Bolt** ]!"

A flash of sheer luminous presence came from the crystal head of the staff, and a raging bolt of light erupted from the staff and slammed into the back of the huge monster. It reacted expectantly, swiftly hopping to the side after receiving that strike and sprung up to the skies. The girl gasped, struck by the jump. Law pushed her aside and rolled out of the reach of the monster's crash down on the ground from where they once stood.

Erokhi gritted his teeth, feeling the weight of uselessness against the monster, but realized he had yet moved from where he stood. Paralyzed with uncertainly and swallowed by horror of just one enemy rendered him unmovable; however, he had been decided what his goals were. He didn't want to look pathetic, not the same way he had looked before the Cleric that had saved him. He needed to be a symbol of hope, and steeled with confidence to strike his foes. He would become a tank, taking upon every blow and supporting those around him for the greater good.

Erokhi's muscles bulged and pulsating vines crawled down his neck. He gave a mighty roar and rushed at the enemy, "[ **Pain** **Barrier** ]!"

He tightened the grip of his sword and had strike the enemy in the back, running his blade through the skin, feeling the unpleasant force of the muscles within the enemy. With a loud cry, it spun quickly, hopped above Erokhi. Law shouted, "Ero!"

"I'm fine!" his partner replied, bringing up his shield to absorb the blow.

As the bottom of the onion shaped monster connected with Erokhi's shield, he was nearly crushed by the force; however, Erokhi stood and slung it of his shield with such intense strength. It rammed into the wall, zooming past Law and the girl. Law watched as it hit the ground after slamming into the wall, struggling to get up. "Cover me! I'll finish the Large Kepa in one blow!" the girl ordered the boys.

They had no objection to her order, for they realized the strength she possessed. Erokhi took to the front lines, while Law looked for an opening close by Erokhi. The Large Kepa gave another yell, similar to a cry for help, and suddenly more of the lesser beings revealed themselves from the bushes nearby. Law's tongue clicked with his teeth and yelled over to Erokhi, "I'll deal with lesser beings!"

"Alright!"

Law sprinted to the collected mob that was swarming over to the girl. He slid to a stop nearby her, shielding her from the miniature Kepas. He was attacked first by the one at the head of the small army, but by reflex he avoided the leap of force and forced his dagger through its back, ending its life. It was at this moment, they he gained first blood, and the feeling was indescribable. He felt in control, he believed to be filled with power, but ultimately, he was only one body. _A killer_ , he thought. It wracked his mind and bended the rules of life and death before him. It was killed or be killed, and he wouldn't allow himself to die without accomplishing his purpose.

Erokhi fended off the Large Kepa, and slowly Law whittled down the lesser Kepas. The girl was finally ready, and repeated the same process from before, planting the butt of her staff into the ground and shooting out a bolt of light at the Large Kepa. It struck the monster between its large, beady eyes and sizzled the insides of its being. Erokhi pulled away and watched the Large Kepa explode from the pressure of the attack, half of the body blowing to the skies and dropping nearby the lower half. Law finished the last lesser Kepa and sheathed his weapon, panting heavily and swallowing down the feeling of disgust from destroying lives, even if they were monsters—enemies to mankind.

The girl relaxed and looked to the boys as they gathered together, asking each other if they were injured. She approached them, gaining undivided attention, "My fellow comrades! I have been looking all over for you!"

"Wait a second…" Erokhi studied the girl's sublime rosy hair that fell in loops of curls to her waist. "You're…"

"Oh, you're that guy from the other day," she pointed at Erokhi, a sneering smile appeared on her face. "Seems you've grown up a bit since the last time I saw you."

"It has only been two days," Erokhi sighed. "What were you thinking taking on that…Kepa?"

"I was thinking about the butt load of rewards I would get! Do you know how much trouble that thing has caused for the townsfolk? It reeks of death!" she was highly animated in her gestures, trying to stress a point as her sapphire irises sharpened.

"W-We get the point, miss," Law tried calming her.

"Miss?" she stared, pressing her slender finger to his rosy cheeks. "You should drop the formalities, mate. Can't kiss up to everyone."

Erokhi and Law gave an unsettled stare, and the girl continued speaking, "You can call me Shiba! What about you two?"

"Law."

His partner gave formal bow, "Erokhi. You may call me Ero as well."

Shiba's features suddenly glowed as she grasped Law's hands and peered into his eyes, "That voice! How could I not realize that _manly_ voice?!"

"M-Manly?!" Law stuttered. "What's your problem, lady?!"

Erokhi gave an unsure smile, "U-Um, what about mine?"

"Yours is…too simple for me," She blurted, shooting him down instantly.

Erokhi looked defeated, but brushed off her words and watched her gawk over every word Law spouted. It was silly, of course, but she brought light to the situation of past tension. It relieved the boys' worries and accommodated diminish the presence of death. Unknowingly, they grew from this experience because it made them aware of their own abilities as killers, but also aware of the fact that only they can do their role the best. They are saviors in the eyes of mankind, and they wanted to keep it that way as long as they were in this type of business.

Shiba clung to Law like an obedient dog, barking question after question, "Hey, hey, where did you come from? Are you an Archer, but you used a dagger?! Was that the first monster you've killed, you're looking quite scary, sir?! Hey, hey, lighten up, Law~."

She was persistent, and annoying, but a good benefit to bring a light-hearted mood to a crowd. Law wanted to be rid of her already, but decided to deal with the flurry of questions, still managing to slip in his own, "You're a Wizard, correct?"

"Yep, yep, yep, yep~!" she answered enthusiastically. "I learned the ropes from a fellow Cleric. She was ice cold, but deep down, I could tell she loved people!"

"Love people? Are you sure?" Erokhi questioned.

"Indeed," Shiba answered quite seriously. "You may be observant, Ero, but you lack compassion to fully understand someone. You won't them until you reach out. That'll be your downfall as a leader."

"L-Leader?!" He stared.

"That's right~!" she was chipper once again.

Law had no bad opinions about Erokhi being the leader, he only worried for the amount of responsibility that would shatter his confidence. As leader, you weigh the lives of those who are with you and decide their fate by their command. It is a strict position that most tend to avoid, those who rather be lead than do the leading. Law idolized the position of the leader in the same fashion, hoping to be a dependable man who could lead his reliable allies into battle with such intense vigor; however, he could not accomplish that at his stage. He needed to grow more, but Erokhi was meant to lead. He shone bright amidst the battle and protected those around him from the harsh attack he suffered and weakened the enemy. He was ready, and Law believed in that.

"I could try," Erokhi gave a tight nod. "Yet another revelator joins the crew. I'm starting to believe there's some purpose behind all this."

Shiba smiled slyly, twirling her staff with pure elegance, "Maybe so. I sure would love to find out the purpose of our presence. I lack memories, but my body remembered the battlefield and the role I had. To conquer any enemy and explode their faces into smithereens."

"Sounds…a bit evil," Law shuffled away.

She giggled, that peaked the boys' interests, displaying a cute side to her flamboyant attitude. She realized their attentive stares and smiled mischievously, "By the way, I didn't tell you guys earlier, but I'm what you call a _trap_."


	4. Chapter Three:The Price for Power

Chapter Three: The Price for Power

The gang, Law, Shiba, and Erokhi returned back to town right at sunset, watching the streaked sky filled with a defiant purple and traces of blue stretched over the cloudless sky. The orange sun dipped into the horizon, but its rays revealed the beauty of the land before night. It reminded Law of something, but he couldn't quite place the feeling. It was like a reminiscent occurrence that he couldn't shake, for he knew the sky, this town, the very position where he stood, he knew it all, but couldn't remember the exact details. It pained him to deal with that nagging feeling, but he decided to ponder with it over time. _Could I have been here once_ , he thought deeply.

Shiba spoke rambunctiously the entire way back to Siauliai and even reminded them of the quest she had accepted by the Guardian Knights' Second-in-Command, Hawk. He was in charge while Titas was away on his expedition. He had sought the help of a revelator from Klaipeda, but Shiba happened to be in the area and accepted without regarding her safety. It was very reckless, but she believed in her skills and experience in a battle, for she had been present within Siauliai for nearly two weeks and attained first blood way before them.

With Shiba at the head of the group, she was all jolly and happy as she strode down the small road through town, "Money, money, money~."

"So, what's a trap, Ero?" Law muttered to his partner.

"I have no idea," he gave a defeated smile. "She's really _something_ , eh? Not only that, for someone who's close to our level, she's quite powerful."

"I agree. She will be a great addition to our… _party_ ," Law nodded, scratching his sharp chin at the last word.

The words _party_ and _trap_ were words the group didn't fully understand. They believed to have heard the word before, but couldn't draw the line on what it actually meant. This happened many times between Erokhi and Law when they arrived into town. They ended up speaking about a _game_ and _classes_. Foreign words that weighed nothing to them. They came natural though, and oddly enough, seemed to fit for the situation; however, they believed it to be a connection to their lost memories.

Shiba halted at the double door of this shabby, small building right beside the west gate. A sign was placed above them, which read: _Guardian Knights Headquarters_. Shiba frowned, "Not much of a headquarters…"

She fiddled with the door knob, accidentally pulling it off the door and wincing at what she had done, "O-Oh no~!"

The door swung open and she was caught with the golden knob in her hand. She stifled a small laugh and smiled at the individual who came out. Erokhi stepped forward, his features hardening as a girl dressed in a white coat with brown fur lining the edges of the hood, and dark, cloth garments underneath emerged from the building. A flail mace clung to the belt around her thin waist and she carried herself silently, bearing no exact presence of kindness. Her eyes gleamed an icy artic blue that lacked substance and her cherry blossom pink hair was tied into pigtails that swirled and stopped at her waist. Also, she wore a white, long, and high slit skirt that revealed her smooth leg and her feet secured by sandals with white wraps around her ankles.

Her gaze scanned over them, but particularly landed on Erokhi. Shiba took action, patting the girl's shoulder as if they were pals, "Hey, hey! It has been a while, yeah?"

"I guess so," the girl responded coolly.

Law frowned at the way she spoke with no affection behind her words and her eyes…they spoke of anguish, death, and loneliness. Erokhi hadn't noticed that from his first encounter with her, the Cleric which had saved him from danger. At the time, she seemed brutal. She killed the monsters with ease, smashing their brains in and summoning holy walls of light to finish her enemies and devour their souls. Erokhi feared what she had done before him, and he made a bad first impressions of her out of complete adrenaline fear.

She passed Shiba, and proceeded past Law. Shiba wanted to call out to her, but allowed her to leave, feeling an ambitious aura surrounding the Cleric. Erokhi slanted his gaze away, but felt the urge to say anything before she left. So, with the little time he had, he grabbed her hand and she met his eyes with surprise. He stood flustered, but gave a light smile, "Thank you. I owe you one."

"It was nothing," she pulled her eyes away, slipped out of his grasp, and leaving the scene.

Erokhi closed his hand that grabbed her own, remembering the warmth of the soft, slender hand of the beautiful Cleric. Law watched her back, her skirt waving along with the dancing wind. Shiba clapped her hands together, giving attention to herself, "It's not nice to stare, ya' know. If you wanna stare at someone, stare at me and praise my body!" she demanded with an amused smirk.

"I'll pass on that," Law made way to the double door.

Erokhi looked to Shiba, "Do you know her name?"

"Maybe if you praised me, I would tell you~," Shiba grinned widely.

"Never mind then."

"Mikai," Shiba gave a swift reply. "The Cleric's name is Mikai. Are you still hanging on to that guilt of being saved, Ero? You know that it's bad to do such things."

"You've got the wrong idea," Erokhi smirked to himself. "I'm glad she saved me."

"I see. It seems that you're getting the big picture. Though, she has way more experience than us. She has been around for a month and traveled from here to Klaipeda numerous times," Shiba explained, leaning against the wooden pillar that supported the building. "Though, I believe there's more to her story. You can see it in her eyes."

The group managed to meet with Hawk, the Second-in-Command who was rather easy to approach. He had a charming smile of white, glaring teeth, a strong jaw, and a series of dark curls for chin hair. Shiba did all the talking, explaining the events that occurred from her _wooshes_ to _kapows_ to add a silly effect to the battle. Hawk tolerated the absurd attitude, but wasn't resilient to her un-lady-like characteristics, such as burping, spreading her legs open in the chair, and even speaking as if she were a man sometimes. If anything, Shiba represented a false girl, probably hinting to what a trap actually was.

Hawk's wavy dusty brown hair was swept to one side with his gauntlet hand, and his sleepy midnight eyes grew impatient as Shiba reached the conclusion with a large _POW_. He gave a wry smile, "I'm guessing that's all?"

"Sure is! Do you guys get big monsters like that often around here?" Shiba asked, interested in his answer.

"Not necessarily. There never was any monsters of that caliber around here. It's very strange for _BOSS_ level threats to be near Siauliai," Hawk fidgeted in his seat behind the counter. "Usually, those are found near Klaipeda. They tend to flock near a big span of people, is what research of their patterns tells us."

"So those things are called BOSS?" Law's brows pulled together. "It sounds very familiar."

Shiba and Erokhi nodded in agreement. Hawk gave a slight frown, his chin in his hands while his elbows pressed into the counter, "Now, if I understand this right…You three are having trouble with your memories?"

"Right," Erokhi responded on their behalf. "Law here is the only who told the Guardian Knights, but Shiba and I never spoke of it. I'm starting to wonder if we are connected in any way."

Hawk's deep voice shifted to a solemn tone, "I'm sure you are aware that the recent group of revelators is the largest we've ever had since the beginning of time, is what the scriptures of Laima entail. Also, by recent, I mean in terms of years. There have been ten revelators to arrive this year, but usually revelators only show up every other year, sometimes in pairs, but mostly alone. The Guardian Knights are charged with escorting these revelators to Klaipeda, so I know the pattern of their appearance from experience as being a part of the Guardian Knights for twenty years."

"So, it's abnormal for a large group, huh?" Erokhi returned into deep thought. "Then we had to be summoned for a much bigger purpose, don't you think?"

"Well…" Hawk started. "All the revelators who have come are still here as far as I know. Of course, there are some that have died from protecting the people from _world class_ BOSSes. A threat that demands every revelator to deal with. Klaipeda was nearly wiped out by a colossal dragon ten years ago. We lost good soldiers, adventurers, and talented revelators."

The last sentence pained him to speak about, but he shook away the foul memories and settled comfortably in his seat, "Well, that's a story for another time. If anyone could teach you guys the ropes, it would be Mikai or that other revelator that came just after her that goes by Rhyme. They both have done a great service for Siauliai."

Erokhi sat at attention when he mentioned the Cleric, "We just saw her actually."

Hawk nodded off, "Yeah. I know it isn't my place to worry about Commander Titas, but I asked Mikai to search for him and his trusted soldiers. They should have been back by now. So, out of worry, I sent her on a quest to assure the success of Commander Titas in slaying the Mushcaria."

"At this time? It's almost nightfall," Shiba's eyes hardened.

"I told her to wait until morning to search for his group, but she insisted that she would be fine. I'm worried for her. She carries the guilt of letting civilians she was tasked to protect die from the hands of the Vubble Leader a while ago. She hasn't been so chipper since then," Hawk grimaced.

"We should go after her," Erokhi stood instantly. "Her life could be in more danger than Titas' group."

"Hold it, Ero," Shiba challenged his words. "You're forgetting that we aren't on Mikai's level. Sure, she could be in danger, but don't forget that our lives are on the line as well."

Erokhi understood that, but couldn't let himself sit still with a sinking feeling numbing his stomach, "I get that. Still, there are risks we have to be willing to take, Shiba. I'm sure you know that."

"What about your friend here?" She pointed at Law. "We may have handled some Kepas, which are the lowest on the food chain, but he isn't fully adapted to his role. He is an Archer, and they use bows or crossbows. So far, he has no skills that could prove useful to a party in his current state and you froze up at the sight of death. You are not ready."

Erokhi agreed with the points she was making, but it rubbed him the wrong way to abandon Mikai. Shiba sighed, her eyes turning soft, "You don't want to learn the _hard_ way. I may be incompetent in behavior, but I would never send you to your death or treat danger as a joke. I'm well prepared mentally for challenges I can take."

Law studied Erokhi carefully, watching the pain across his partner's face become sturdy. It was in times like this, that people understood how weak they were, for he knew how threatening a group of Vubbles could be. He escaped many times by the skin of his teeth, scrambling to safety every time he tried to battle them. Even two was a problem for him, for they were agile and relentless. The Kepas lacked a dominant threat, but the Vubbles were on another level. Their mindset revolved around _kill or be killed_ and that was what made them strong. Monsters weren't mindless beings. They attained knowledge just like mankind, and fought for survival.

Law came to a sudden conclusion as he stood up, "We won't get anywhere if we don't move forward."

Shiba frowned at the words, but knew the truth of it, "Your lives hang in the balance. Is that the conclusion you can really be satisfied with?"

"Only we can do it," Law answered simply. "Being cowards goes against our job."

Shiba perked up at the word _coward_. Her jaw settling in a disturbed manner. It was true that Shiba was cowardly in the face of death. She took huge risks, but luck always swung her way, even the appearance of Law and Erokhi today saved her. She wanted to prove her worth as a revelator, but her mindset wasn't the mind of a savior. She was self-centered, but highly intelligent, and wanted to care for people. People like her talked big, and responsible, but knew of risks better than anyone—that's why she didn't encourage them to go. They weren't like her, but even if she relied purely on luck, some day it would run out.

She snapped out of her thoughts and darted between the boys, "It's not smart, but if you want…"

Erokhi relaxed, "No, you're right, Shiba. Of course, not fully right. Law needs a suitable weapon related to his role and…I will deal with my _problem_. We can't worry about ourselves. We don't have the luxury, for we protect the people."

Hawk had listened to the whole conversation, intrigued by the turn of events, "It's natural to be scared, kiddos. You aren't fearless warriors. I can lend your friend here a bow, free of charge. Also, here is the reward money for getting rid of the Large Kepa."

He handed Shiba a money pouch that contained five-hundred silvers. A small amount, but enough to buy food, rent a room, and pay for weapon maintenances. Hawk retrieved a sturdy bow that was underneath the counter that was accompanied by a leather quiver with a chest strap and multiple arrows within. Law took the gift from Hawk with a small smile, thanking the Second-in-Command for his assistance. Hawk looked to Erokhi, sizing up his presence, "You're capable. Keep training, kid. Revelators don't start out strong, and even some humans are compatible with them, but remember that you're special. You have unlimited potential. Lead your comrades to victory."

With a curt nod, Erokhi's amber eyes blazed with confidence, "Leave it to me."


	5. Chapter Four:Destiny

Chapter Four: Destiny

A swelling gloominess settled within the earth of the West Siauliai Woods, engaging the party of revelators as they entered enemy territory. Erokhi was at the head, swerving his head around in search of signs of any form of life, but merely a chilling wind and their movement was heard from his ears. He held a lantern in his left hand and commanded the tool to light their path before them as they wandered aimlessly in the Deep Wood. Shiba stood close to Erokhi, studying the map of the winding woods that Hawk had given them if they got lost. They were on the right path, as far as Shiba knew, and according to Hawk, Mikai and Titas' group were somewhere within the Deep Wood. Law kept to the back, surveying the area just like Erokhi, but wondering what could have prolonged the appearance of Titas and his group. Surely this Mushcaria wasn't so tough to have Commander Titas gone for days.

The party stopped once they reached a crossroad. They contemplated over which route they should take, for the paths looped back to each other, but time wasn't necessarily on their hands. Law rejected the idea of them splitting up, no matter how much ground they could cover in a small amount of time. They didn't know the Deep Wood well, and enemies were sure to have been lurking nearby. Erokhi agreed, and so did Shiba, who timidly shook. She squinted through the darkness, almost clinging to Erokhi. Their leader wasn't bothered by her presence, for he understood her better as a person, and even learned to accept his comrades' suggestions. They were like him. They wanted to survive, and fate had brought them together for a reason. You could just call it destiny.

"W-We should probably go right." Shiba said in a hushed tone.

Erokhi stopped, "What do you think, Law?"

His partner didn't answer. Together, Erokhi and Shiba looked back and noticed that Law was looking up through the web of leaves upon the branches of trees around them, noticing the flicker of the moon's light absorb into his skin; however, his ears adjusted to the faint sound he heard in the trees. It was a swift rustle of leaves that only he had heard while they were speaking. Slowly, he looked to his party members, "I have the feeling…that we aren't alone."

"You're stating the obvious, Sherlock," Shiba whispered fiercely.

Law stood complexed, "What's Sherlock? Also, we aren't in-doors, Shiba."

"L-Look, I don't know what it means. It came natural, and be quiet, you're gonna get us killed!" she panicked, but still whispering.

Erokhi held up his hand, stopping the small dispute between them, "Do you hear that?"

"I couldn't hear anything over Shiba's nonsense," Law sighed.

She puffed up her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at Law. He appointed her as childish trap from that point on, whatever that meant to him, and stood beside Erokhi. Their leader suddenly held a blank face, then it shifted into surprise as a voice shouted somewhere within the woods, "Ah!"

"Let's move!" Erokhi ordered, beginning to run. "I'll take the front! Law, watch over Shiba and look for any openings of the monsters we encounter if you can! Shiba, to the back!"

The brave leader latched the lantern to his belt while trying to comprehend his orders. He felt they were right, for Law and Shiba would specialize in rear, while he took on the threat from the front lines. It reduced risks to his comrades and created himself into barrier, protecting them from the cruel stations of the engaging the enemy first. The group armed themselves with their respective weapon and chose to sprint down the right path, which slumped and winded down a sharp hill. Erokhi was the first down, of course, and was the first to see the battle occurring at the base of the hill. There were two females surrounded by a group of Vubbles. One was injured, blood leaking from her left arm desperately. The other fought bravely, wielding her flail mace with determination as she struck foe after foe, but couldn't deal any fatal wounds.

Erokhi knew that figure with the mace, and sped up, hoping to assist Mikai immediately. He charged the group from the side, breaking the deadlock between the Vubbles and Mikai. She was shocked by his sudden appearance, and successfully he pulled some heat off of her by getting the attention of two of the group of five. He clashed with the one that attacked him first and blocked the blow from the other with his shield, soon jostling them off himself with a great amount of strength.

"[ **Energy** **Bolt** ]!"

Support came from behind and the hurling bolt of light was aimed at one of the Vubbles that attacked Erokhi, but it evaded with ease and directed its attention to Shiba. The Vubble slipped past Erokhi, and the leader tried going after it, but was caught blocking the furious strikes of the other Vubble. He gritted his teeth, "Law! Handle it!"

Law was already in position, pulling back the fletching of his wooden arrow that tugged the solid string of his simple bow. It was at this moment that he was at a lost, bewildered by this familiar position while he crouched on one leg. It was natural, and very disturbing to admit that it felt so familiar to him. His grip on the bow, his non-existent breathing, and the sharpness of his eyes to pierce through the darkness with his silver arrowhead assembled a technique he could call his own.

"[ **Kneeling** **Shot** ]!"

The arrow missed completely, flying way over the approaching Vubble's head. _Pathetic_ , he thought, and grimaced. He hadn't trained with the bow beforehand, but his body remembered the movements. His tongue clicked with his teeth as he dropped his bow and drew his dagger. He slashed out widely at the Vubble and with incredibly speed, it slid between his legs and caught him off-guard with his back exposed. Law jumped back, nearly falling over in complete horror by its human movements. The monster brought its spiked mace over its head and slammed it down on Law, but he rolled away in time and scrambled back up, engaging the enemy instantly from the side. Once again, he was outsmarted by the Vubble, as it ducked to Law's obvious stab to its side, and rammed its elbow into his gut. Agony raced over Law's body as waves of sharp pain came from his stomach. He was thrown on his back and wide open to any attack.

Recklessly, Shiba surprised the Vubble attacking Law with a blow to the head from her staff that caused it to waver in a complete daze. "G-Get your butt in gear, Law! Use your manly voice or something!" Shiba shouted with big eyes, revealing how terrified she was of combat in the dark.

Law forced himself to his feet, but fell on a knee and coughed violently, trying to fill the invisible dent that suddenly appeared in his stomach. He bit his lip and gave a small war cry as he charged the Vubble again while it was dazed and tackled it to the ground. The monster cried, screaming almost, and Law simply dug his dagger into it, over and over in its chest. _Kill or be killed, kill or be killed, kill or be killed, kill or be killed_ , swarmed his thoughts as he mercilessly slaughtered the Vubble.

Shiba grabbed hold of his arm that clutched his dagger, "T-That's enough…"

He gasped for breath as sharp pangs erupted from his torso. The feeling was now mutual. Equally, they fought and harmed one another, but the end result was always the same. _Someone had to die, and it couldn't be me_ , he concluded in his head.

He glanced up at Shiba, his wide eyes scanned her pained expression of disgust. He dropped the dagger, his hand that gripped the weapon dripped blood from the corners of his hand. The boy clenched his jaw and glowered at the mess he created, feeling sick to his stomach over the duty he has to fulfill. It was unfair, of course, but who else could do it? Someone had to be a killer, a murderer to protect the peace, and expectantly, it had to be the revelators to handle most of the dirty work. The deities created them for this purpose, knowing the emotions that would build up inside them. It made him loathe being born, or wished for. Simply put, the world made him submit to the laws of the land.

Erokhi had cut down the Vubble he dealt with, noticing he wasn't as sensitive to killing the Vubble in the slightest. His sense of remorse seemed to slowly steel itself, but he cringed inside at the thought of becoming heartless. Still, it was a job, right? They were in the right for ending lives to protect their own, right? That's how the world is…right?

He took a deep breath, and stared over at Mikai, who single-handedly slayed the foes before her. They lay battered and beaten by her bloodied mace, their heads caved in. She stared down at them, and suddenly clasped her hands in prayer, "May you find peace."

Erokhi frowned at the words, whispering to himself, "Being a revelator…sucks."

After the battle, they all returned back to Siauliai. Mikai healed the other woman, who was apparently one of Titas' trusted knights with a spell called [ **Heal** ], but it didn't return the blood she had lost or refilled her energy—merely patch up her bones and closed the wound. Mikai explained the situation in the knight's stead that Commander Titas finished off the Mushcaria a day ago, but ended up moving further up north of the Deep Wood. He had injured men according to the knight, and needed to find a suitable area to rest outside of enemy territory so his men could sleep and eat peacefully. He found a small village a little ways outside the Deep Wood that goes by _Glenwood_. It rested far off the roads, but villagers told of a path leading to Klaipeda and soon, they would make way for the city and travel back down to Siauliai.

He sent Cana, his most trusted knight to deliver the message to Hawk for his delayed absence. The woman had her arm around Mikai carefully, and pushed herself to walk, "I was almost home free, but the green buggers wouldn't stop chasin' me. I managed to dispose of a small company of them, but they were relentless. They are exceptionally sharp in the night."

Erokhi and Law were surprised by the strength of the knight, and together felt useless, only being able to engage only one enemy at a time. Shiba understood very well that Cana had years of practice over them and was hardly jealous of her fortitude. In fact, Shiba envied the woman, running her eyes over the ancient scar that slashed down her dark eye-patched eye. Cana smirked, a relaxing smile playing within her cinnamon eyes as they reached Siauliai, "Finally."

The small road through town glowed from the pure light of the moon, and the stars lit up the sky, speaking to one another at their respective place. The group traveled down the road and reached the headquarters of the Guardian Knights. Cana pulled away from Mikai and helped herself to the pillar supporting the building, "I must thank you, revelators. If not for you…"

"I'm glad I could make it in time," Mikai bowed politely. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

"You're too kind," Cana gave a relaxed smile, her sweeping crimson hair falling to her back. "And the rest of you, I thank you as well."

Law, Erokhi, and Shiba stood at attention, captured by the gratitude behind Cana's eyes and her genuine smile. The knight clad in armor left them, entering the headquarters to pass on the message to Hawk. Mikai stood silent for a while, but suddenly turned away from the group. Erokhi called out to her, "H-Hey."

She looked over her shoulder, and he stood with his mouth open, searching for any words. She cut the silence, "Thank you for the help. It minimized the risks on Cana and myself."

"Sure," Erokhi nodded, a bit flustered.

"How can you do this?"

They all glanced at Law. Mikai knew what he spoke of, and let out a small sigh, "We're revelators. It's what we do. It's what the goddess and gods want us to do. It's what…the world demands of us."

"How long did it take you? How long until you…grew numb?" Law stepped forward.

He noticed her hands were shaking, and quickly she stuck them in her coat's pockets, "You don't."

With that, she retreated and walked off towards the inn with a heavy stride. Erokhi's brows lowered, disheartened by the pain she must have been feeling. They were being told to throw their lives away at any moment, and live with the conscience of a killer. Though, in that little moment of rejoice, that splendid smile on Cana's face denied their past actions and deemed them as saviors. It made Erokhi almost furious, mad with disapproval and he couldn't determine why. Law cherished the moment Cana looked at him with hopeful eyes, but despised himself. What he had to do was _ugly_. Shiba felt the weight of the boys' hearts and sorrow crossed her eyes, for she felt useless in the exchange and bitter that Law had to finish the enemy off in such a wild manner. It established the fact that they were changing, or evolving into…what? A true revelator? Whatever it was, it was eating at their souls and ripping out their pride. Their attitudes, their smiles, their glowing personality, gone amidst the darkness.

By the prophecy of Laima, they were compelled to face perilous danger.


	6. Chapter Five:Move Forward

Chapter Five: Move Forward

The next day, after the conclusion to the rescue of Cana, Erokhi's party met at the main floor of the inn and seated themselves at a round table. The main floor was a typical bar-like setting with circular tables placed everywhere, a large shelf behind the counter that were filled with various liquors and wines, and even an old piano near the entrance. The old innkeeper was behind the counter, and a young bartender who washed glassed cups occasionally that was by his side showed no hint of tedium while indulging himself into his work. The innkeeper, Kravis, studied over the list of people staying within the rooms of the inn, realizing that only three parties stayed with them at the time. His thoughts ran over the lack of people staying at the inn, for they had up to ten rooms, but only three filled. Business was always like this, and Kravis had the impression that it wasn't necessarily their inn that was the problem, but the location. Siauliai was a small town, and hardly any travelers came down this way.

The bartender noticed the worrying wrinkles of the innkeeper made his pale face worsen, "You're gonna die tomorrow if you keep stressing yourself out, old man."

" _Heh_ , let death take me by the throat then," Kravis gave a chilling chuckle, afterwards forcing out a rough cough. "I've been around here too long, boy. Each year, the world dies inside. I can feel it, and most definitely, _they_ are proof of it."

Kravis glanced over at the table of revelators in the empty sea of tables. They sat in silence, eating their breakfast of scrambled eggs, stacked pancakes, and apple jellied biscuits. It was certainly delicious and well-thought-of towards the people who would be eating the meal. The bartender couldn't help but smile at them as they ate his food, but was shocked by the swelling tears they tried to hide.

Law stared at the food on his plate, noticing how messy he had eaten and a burning image of the Vubble he murdered crossed his mind. It didn't help keep the tears back, but he bit his lip with all his might, and stuffed down the food. "It's…good."

Shiba realized the pain of her comrade, sniffing at the shape of her party members, but managed a bold laugh, "I'm manlier than you now, Law."

"This is how every day will be, huh?" Erokhi finally spoke up, his burning eyes bearing into his pancakes. "Waking up to a demanding job and dealing with not knowing myself. Who I was before…if I had any family…anything."

"I guess it hit us all last night," Law gave a small smile, chuckling away his pain. "Who would call on such wimpy revelators such as us?"

"I wish I would never be called on," Shiba tucked her legs close to her body in her seat, wrapping her arms around them. "I took this all as a joke, but seeing what Law did and how freaked out I was last night…I…I was fully human first coming here, laughing off my worries and hunting the Kepas, for they weren't a threat and were child's play. As a Wizard, I don't have to feel my blade slicing the heart of the enemy because I simply can cast away any challenge before me. I wonder about myself sometimes, and wonder how much of a coward I was before to take the role of Wizard. Forget all that crap about blowing everything up and scorching the battlefield. It was all fake. I'm…fake."

"Shiba," Law softly spoke as he stared at her big eyes that gathered tears. "You don't have to put on a face for us. We're a team, and together we can become strong. I know we haven't been together long, but I want the trust of my allies. That's probably the only thing that's pushing me forward at this point."

"It's weird how strangers become friends so quick," Erokhi gave a relaxed smile. "We had to be good friends in the past."

"I believe that too," Law grinned brightly.

"Then tell me!" Shiba suddenly shouted.

The boys glanced over at her as she snapped up out her seat and slammed her palm on the table. She cracked first, tears streaming down her shaking cheeks, "What will you do if I die?!"

Law gave a pleasant smile as sizzling tears followed down his face slowly, "Who is manly now?"

"Law, you idiot!" She clenched her jaw, trying to stop her shaking legs. "How will you feel when we—"

"You fight!" Erokhi gritted his teeth, trying to force his tears not to come, but without his consent they fell. "Don't go getting yourself killed. I won't allow it. I'd rather sacrifice myself first before anyone dies before me."

"I ain't letting you die either, boss," Law smirked. "I'll have your back, and Shiba's as well."

"We need to get stronger," Shiba explained, a soft patter of his tears hitting the table. "I believe in you two, for you both are all I have in this world as a friend. The only people in the world I can share my feeling of being bound by fate, and thrown into the fray."

"Who knew Shiba could be so sentimental," Law wiped his tears away. "Moving forward is the only thing we can do. We must search for the answers ourselves, for no one can break their backs for us."

"Indeed," Erokhi gave a strong nod, rubbing away the staggering burn that meddled with his sight. "Klaipeda is where we need to be. I feel like our answers will be there."

A forced smile appeared as Shiba's teary face, "You guys are growing some balls finally."

"I already had balls. They're just bigger now," Law played along.

"What~! Mine are just as big as your head! That's how much of a man I am than you! Bow before your Queen, peasant!"

Erokhi laughed at her absurd manner, "Who made you Queen?"

The young bartender was astonished by the shift of their conversation, as if the mood around them glowed of unlimited possibilities and hardships. He never dreamed of being in the position of a revelator. No matter how much the stories of heroes perked his interest, he couldn't desire to be one because he was scared. All heroes are built tough, and do things that naturally a human couldn't possibly do or deal with. The emotions the revelators felt was equal to that of a hero, but they had human qualities. They were human through-and-through, and they challenged their hearts to adapt to the trials they face, for they understood that only they can do what they do and carry the will of Laima.

Kravis scratched the back of his slicked silver hair, resting his azure eyes upon the revelators, "I guess this is why I continue to stay here."

"What do you mean?" the bartender asked.

"The first trial of a revelator is to conquer the fears and the evils they must commit to for the common good. They sacrifice everything for people they don't even know across the land and allow fate to drive their passions forth. That is what a revelator is. Human beings with a strong will to survive and do the impossible."

"Just like in the stories, huh?"

"You always loved the heroes in the books, didn't you, Neal?" Kravis laughed dryly.

Neal sighed in relief, his smiling eyes watching the soon-to-be-heroes, "I guess so."


	7. Chapter Six:Lone Wolf

Chapter Six: Lone Wolf

"Law~! Hey, Law~! I order you to carry me on your back!"

"Not happening," he answered swiftly, ignoring Shiba's pointless whining. "Use your own two feet, big balls."

"You're taking that joke too far now," She frowned. "I'm a lady! Treat me like one!"

"Hardly," Law snickered, relaxing his folded hands behind his head as he walked.

Shiba hissed, "You ball-buster! I know one thing that I have that is surely big!"

Law gave her a side-way glance, and followed her hands that pressed up against her chest, revealing the sole fact that her breast were very ample in every sense, "Didn't know you were into teasing, Shiba; however, still not big enough."

"Breast-buster!" She screamed in vain.

Erokhi sighed at their childish argument, scanning over the map Kravis had gave them for their travels over the kingdom of Klaipeda. It covered everything within the kingdom's border from the north of Klaipeda where Vilna Forest rested and stretched to the east until Sunset Flag Forest—cutting the kingdom from the others on the continent. The next step was to arrive at Klaipeda before sunset came, and with their pacing, they would reach Klaipeda way before it. Of course, Shiba rambled away about how her legs felt like untamed jelly and she wobbled up against Law many times, yelling about being carried for even just a few minutes. He denied the requests and tried to create space between them, but alas, Shiba was persistent.

The group traveled on down the road and soon came to a cliff that had a winding path down a sharp hill that lead further into the thick forest. Erokhi stopped at the edge of the cliff and gazed out at the forest, sucking in the wilderness that smelt of fresh oak and pollenated flowers. He turned back to his party members and noticed Law had given in to Shiba's request, carrying the rash girl on his back with his hands wrapped cleanly underneath her thighs. She held on tight to him, nearly choking him, but it was all intended and playful.

"Go, go~," She giggled.

Erokhi gave a crooked smile, "Let's rest here for a while. We have a lot of time to kill."

Shiba jumped off Law's back and stretched out on the sunflower bed nearby the cliff, "You're the best, Erokhi!"

Law fell to the ground and sat crisscrossed, feeling a heavy strain wrapped around his neck, "You're heavier than you look, princess."

" _Queen_ Shiba, peasant! Thank you _very_ much~!" She corrected with a twirl of her finger.

Law sighed and ignored her, "How long have we been on the road, Ero?"

"I'd say approximately three hours. The sun's movement shows that…"

"What?" Law asked.

"I wonder where I learned to read time by the sun. Pretty odd way of keeping time," He gave a short chuckle and mimicked Law's sitting position. "It shouldn't take us long now. We already passed the checkpoint sign that showed the way to Klaipeda. Kravis had marked it on the map for us."

"Just a little farther," Shiba smiled as the sweat on her tanned skin glimmered from the sun's eyes. "Still, this heat is crazy hot~."

"I agree," Law fanned himself. "Is there a lake or something around here?"

Erokhi stood and scanned the sea of trees below, but couldn't find a lake in the many openings, "I don't think so."

"Hello, travelers!"

They all were shocked by the thundering voice. Shiba sat up at attention, studying the boy who had a grin of flashing white from ear-to-ear while his cheery eyes scanned over their group individually. When he met Shiba's eyes, he glowed with excitement and fiddled with his embroidered lace ascot cravat necktie underneath his square chin. Shiba was puzzled by the movement, but he soon smoothly walked over her way as he was dressed in a pale buttoned vest underneath his long, navy blue Victorian coat with a series of golden buttons and symbolic golden chains lining over the hems. At once, he stood before her, parting his wavy, hot pink hair with his finger and mysteriously bearing his metallic colored eyes into her own eyes, "My dear, where have you been all my life?"

"Excuse me?" Shiba stared, dumbfounded.

"Could I—"

Law grabbed the boy's shoulder, "Hey, what are you doing?"

The boy's reaction threw Law off-balance as Law dodged a blind sighted back-hand from the stranger's white gloved fist. Erokhi intervened, standing in front of Law, "That's not very polite now, is it?"

"I see that there is competition in my way. I will not stand down and allow this beauty to be taken by you wretched men," the boy pulled on the hems of his gloves and glowered at the boys. "Put your pride on the line!"

Shiba leaned over to look at her comrades, winking with an amused grin, "Good luck, fellas~."

"Y-You're not helping?!" Law recoiled.

"Law," Erokhi said in a solemn tone, watching their enemy draw his rapier graciously from its dark scabbard attached to his waist. "We need to take this seriously."

Law's features hastily hardened and he drew his dagger by instinct while Erokhi armed himself with his sword and shield. The Swordsman slid his foot through the flower bed below them, feeling the soft cushion of the flowers and how slippery his footing was, but decided to deal with it. He glanced to his partner, giving a curt nod, and glaring back at the stranger.

"I'll ask you one more time, pretty boy," Law gave a cold stare. "What are your intentions with our lady friend here?"

The stranger committed to silence, but suddenly spoke up when he brought his rapier to an upward stand-still, close to his body, "If I am bested in battle, I shall speak my piece, vermin. Surely, you understand this is a fight for love and rights. I will not falter to any man!"

Erokhi tapped his sword against his shield, "Cut the love crap. You're bothering our peace. Are we gonna _talk_ or get down to _business_?"

" _Hmph_ ," the stranger furrowed his brows. "En garde!"

The boys stood their ground as the stranger pierced through the air. The partners prepared for a difficult fight ahead of them; however, things didn't go accordingly. The well-dressed boy slipped on the flower bed and met face-to-face with the ground instantly. Law and Erokhi stood in awe, bewildered by what could possibly happen next. The stranger lifted his face, clutching his high cheeks in agony, " _Ahh_! My beautiful face! Oh, bountiful Laima, please don't let it be so!"

Law shielded his mouth, trying to stop his raging laughter. Erokhi sighed, hoping for a challenge to boost his experience in a fight, but simply disarmed himself and continued back to sitting. Shiba wacked the boy in the back of the head with her staff, "This guy is a drama queen."

"H-Hey! That hurt, you she-devil!"

"Ohohoho~," a maddening aura overtook Shiba's presence. "She-devil, you say? Call me that again and I'll make sure you don't _ever_ walk again."

The stranger grimaced and succumbed to stifling shiver from Shiba's peerless eyes bearing into his existence, "I-I apologize greatly. Please, I meant no harm, madam!"

"Weak," Law roared with laughter.

"I-I merely slipped! You haven't even seen me in a real fight!"

"What's your name?" Erokhi stared softly at him, analyzing his eyes as they glowed lowly.

"I am called Rhyme," he answered in defeat, hanging his head.

Shiba's face became flustered at the name, suddenly remembering an unpleasant feeling of unwanted desires beating against her heart. It was strange, and tugging at her existence wildly. Her hand that was wrapped around her staff shook, but she stopped the shaking with her free hand and faced away from them, "You're a revelator, aren't you, Rhyme?"

The spineless boy who talked "big game" perked up at the mention of _revelator_ and glanced at Shiba, "How did you know?"

Shiba managed an uncomfortable, shaky laugh, "I-I just know, okay?"

"W-Wait, you three are…the ones Kravis were so fond of. You guys are revelators too?!"

"Well, well," Law kneeled before him, grinning. "Seems like revelators come in all shapes and sizes, eh?"

"I'll take your insults head-on. I don't care what you say about me. As long as you don't speak badly about a woman, I can live with being called weak, but I'm not coward!" Rhyme challenged, his eyes flaming with sincerity.

"Keep your skirt on, pretty boy. I was certain you called our lady friend here a she-devil," Law mussed his hair while his eyes sung of kindness. "I apologize for the name-calling. You got me kind of riled up there."

Rhyme blushed, slapping away his hand, "I'm no dog."

"Are you traveling alone?" Erokhi questioned, wisely sitting aside and watching the scenery beyond the cliff's edge.

"Yes. Yes, I am. It has been this way for a while now."

"For a while?" Law said quizzical. "You were with someone else?"

"I was with two beautiful women before. They were both Clerics, Ilak and Mikai."

" _Ah_ , so you've met Mikai, huh?" Erokhi was now interested.

"Yes. I met her before…her _meltdown_ ," Rhyme's jaw became tight, and a conflicting shard of anger was present within his eyes. "I couldn't do anything. Ilak suffered the greatest among our group. She was put into a coma while Mikai and I gained critical wounds all over. It's a miracle we survived that ambush from the Vubbe Leader. We were saved by a fellow revelator—a Necromancer."

"Necromancer?" Shiba took interest in the word. "Is that…another type of revelator?"

"Yes. I am a Fencer, an excelled class of the Swordsman tree. In order to grow, you must meet with the master of the type of specialist you want to be in the Class of Rites at the heart of Klaipeda; however, your potential determines where you will land first." Rhyme gave a small smile. "I'm sure you understand the path made for us now. After all, you're moving forward and not stepping backwards like Mikai, Ilak, and myself had done. Fretting over killing, the financial problems we faced, and even the distrust we had in each other as strangers. I think it's the same for every revelator starting out. It takes a strong team, and a thick bond to overcome all that. We weren't so fortunate, but I don't blame them at all. I am clumsy, weak, and attracted to women for no solid reason. Everything I do is what I feel, and that makes me my own character."

"I have a question for you, Rhyme?" Erokhi stood.

"What would that be?"

"Would you like to travel with us?"

The Fencer gazed with wide eyes at the leader, mesmerized by the thought of being in another party. It opened a wound he had long closed up by living in solitude these passing weeks. He felt his chest ache and the stitches which sealed the wound on his heart became loose, unraveling and demanding his emotions to run wild. It was an honor, and a pleasure to be amongst those who shared his fate. They watched him, huddled there on his knees and crying effusively with his head bowed to the ground in total respect towards Erokhi. Rhyme tried to hide the tears falling, but his whimpering and sobbing distress transferred to their hearts.

Shiba placed her hand on his vibrating back, and her soft, glowing eyes traced the outline of his shivers, "Welcome home, Rhyme."

* * *

"Your Majesty."

"Argos Valentine."

The extraordinary royal cape flowing from the King of Klaipeda was forged by the most astounding cloth of a dynamic crimson with diamonds reflecting the unlimited dreams of his people that trailed the white fur along the hems in magnificence. His sturdy jaw lined with a thick silver beard spoke of ancient age and boldly his hazel eyes showed years of war and melancholy loss. The King's hair was like a rippling tide that conquered its surfers, splashing all over in a silver frenzy. He came to a stand-still before the young man who bowed obediently before him. The same young man he has sheltered, given food, and a purpose to live. With a booming voice, the King spoke, "It's almost time, Argos."

"King Vermillion, I swear upon my life to give my all for this kingdom, and forever shall you be my ruler—in heart and to the grave," Argos said proudly, a calming tide shaping his straight, blue slated hair that stopped near his waist. "Please, on your command, King Vermillion."

"Do not be hasty, boy," Vermillion stepped towards the gaping windows that overlooked the city from his audience chamber. "Your time will come. For now, we must focus on the enemies at hand."

Argos' mouth slanted at his response, but his greedy hazel eyes held respect, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"How long do you suppose we have to tediously wait for our time to strike?" Vermillion asked him.

"Waiting isn't an option. We must take the fight to _them_."

Vermillion gave a pleased chuckle, "You're already prepared, I see, but you must not let that guide your sword, Argos. Your hatred is what I worry about, and that is why I hesitate to even consider you being a part of this."

Argos tensed up, feeling the weight of the truth crumble his atmosphere of sincerity, "I…"

"That was long ago, Argos. That invasion ten years ago was a catastrophe, and even with the revelators at our side, we faltered and lost many amazing men…and even your own mother," Vermillion was struck by remorse and regret, but settled his heart to rest, for this time was surely different. "We have the most prestigious fighters in the kingdom that ranges from the _Royal Knights_ , to the revelators, and finally the adventurers whom are trusted companions of my own present within the city at one time. If the prophecy of Laima rings true once again, then my creation will once again become a battlefield."

"I will do all that I can to protect the people," Argos placed his silver gauntlet fist over his gleaming breastplate, giving due respect as he stood. "Believe in me, father."

"I shall do just that," Vermillion nodded.

"When should I prepare?"

"Seven days. After a full week has passed…" Vermillion's expression on his face flexed and became utter stone, buried in glazing wrinkles and decisive authority. "Prepare for war. We will be going to war with _Giltinė_ and we must put our lives on line, for the deities have abandoned us."


	8. Chapter Seven:Shifting Future

Chapter Seven: Shifting Future

"This is it," Rhyme gestured enthusiastically to Klaipeda's jaw-dropping double door that was in fact the west entrance into the city. "Welcome to Klaipeda! This is where everything starts from here on."

Law scanned over the towering slated wall that covered the city's figure and protected it. Men clad in silver battle armor stood on guard at the entrance, while many patrolled at the head of the wall, trailing the edges and occasionally looking out to survey the peaceful wilderness. Erokhi looked to Rhyme, who gave a gullible grin, "Um, how are the inns here?"

"Expensive," Rhyme smiled, but it waned as he remembered his experiences. "It's expensive, but I think you guys will pull through. How much money you all have? It's a hundred silver per person."

Erokhi unhooked the sagging pouch that was on his belt and plummeted to the ground, counting the specific bronze shaded silvers that counted as ten calmly while crisscrossed. He continued to count until slowly his expression dulled as the bag became lighter and lighter when he pulled them out. Shiba crouched a little with her hands on her knees, studying Erokhi's disturbed face, "Looking pretty scary there, sir~."

"We only have two-hundred silvers," Erokhi frowned, sinking into a foreshadowing manner. "With this money, the best we could do is pay for one person and spend the rest on food and supplies."

"Where's your money, Rhyme?" Law squinted at the Fencer.

"I have none," he said proudly with a small chuckle. "I've always slept on the ground. You know, it's really comfortable to sleep next to good neighbors on the street. Like this one time—"

Shiba wacked him with her staff, "Yeah, yeah, we get it!"

"What should we do now?" Law asked Erokhi. "Ero?"

Their leader didn't respond to their questioning eyes, instead he looked forward from where he sat to an angel approaching. She had sullen artic eyes and dazzling cherry blossom colored hair that wasn't tied up in pigtails—now cascading down and hiding from her white coat's protection. She noticed the group, and most importantly, Erokhi. He fidgeted from where he sat and she took notice to his uncomfortable manner, and softened her gaze.

Law followed Erokhi's eyes and glanced at Mikai standing alone on the trail coming from where they just had, "Hey, it's Mikai."

"Mikai!?" Rhyme shockingly recoiled.

"Hey~." Shiba waved with a snickering grin.

She maintained her cool posture, but a nerve-wracking chill ran down her spine, "So…you finally made it to Klaipeda."

"Yes. We all made it," Erokhi smiled. "You aren't looking so bad yourself today either."

"I wonder about that," she said, beginning to walk towards them. "Why are you all waiting outside?"

"We have no money~! Save us, O great Mikai~!" Shiba whined, swiftly grabbing Mikai's hands in an honest plea.

Mikai's face boiled with complete anxiety, "G-Get away from me!"

Shiba stepped back with worry stretched over her face, her attitude becoming somber and tainted with unhappiness, "I-I'm sorry."

Erokhi watched the angel carefully as she collected herself, closing her wide eyes and sinking further into the depths of her shattered heart, "I…I didn't mean to…"

"Where were you planning to stay, Mikai?" Law changed the subject, relieving Erokhi.

She looked to Law, her complex gaze fading from her past action, "I was planning to stay with…a _friend_ of mine."

"Are you talking about Six?" Rhyme stepped a little closer to her. "How has he been fairing these days? Last I seen him he was with a group of revelators."

Mikai looked to her old comrade, a flash of magnanimous regret crossing her eyes as they held eye-contact, "He's…been doing well. Are you—?"

"I am fine," Rhyme smiled gleefully. "After all, I have these guys watching my back."

"I'm glad," her eyes eased in a gentle manner, revealing a calming dim glow. "The past has made us stronger, but we must not stop our progress. The world will not wait for us to grow. We must be ready for anything…or someone close to us will get hurt."

"Indeed," Rhyme mimicked her gaze.

"This friend, Six…" Erokhi started, gaining her undivided attention, which kept his eyes solely on her beautiful figure. "Do you think he would let us crash there for the night?"

"I don't doubt it," Mikai replied. "He's a very kind and knowledgeable man. Almost too kind, but he has a shy side, so excuse him please."

"I see," Law studied her expression. "Thanks for doing this for us."

"No problem," Mikai returned to her coolly nature, passing the group as her skirt danced a wavering rhythm.

Shiba came out of her shell finally, latching onto Law's arm, "Did I do something wrong?"

Law stared down at her and gave a faint smile, patting her head gently, "No. You didn't do anything. She's just…having a hard time."

Rhyme watched Mikai's back, following the pure white colors she portrayed and thought to himself, _I wish I could see that smile again._

Erokhi stood, following after the invisible wings of the angel, "Let's go everyone."

* * *

Klaipeda resembled a roaring stallion among a meadow of the deceased. It was proud, righteous in every manner, and dominantly structured from its steeled hooves to the muscle that was used to battle foes. The city was inspirationally crafted with bountiful waves of buildings with provided flames from _Gabija_ that readied steaming food and burned away the cold afflictions passed by the atmosphere. The gardens blessed by _Zemyna_ carried the sweat of farmers and the passion they held to maintain the earth for the sake of the goddess. The goddess _Vakarine_ commanded a parade of hopeful lights in the sky as they appeared past dusk and assisted the travelers at night, but also showcased the symphony played between the moon and the stars that revealed the silent beauty of night. _Ausrine_ eased the hearts of the deceased resting in the earth at the cemetery within Klaipeda—taking care of the dead and caressing the souls of the living, hoping to erase their everlasting wounds. The goddesses are the founders of Klaipeda, for their holy blessings rest within the cervix of the city. Even after their disappearance, the city rumbles with holiness and stories of old that settles the hearts of the many.

Within the walls of Klaipeda, the revelators walked down the long cobblestone streets growing less and less with people as they traveled, for light above was waning slowly. Rising smoke seeped out the chimneys of homes and vendors upon the street began to close shop, scurrying off to the famous local bar, _Valla's Street_. It was the central activity of the town at night, ascending on the number of people present and clanking glasses knocked into each other in celebration of multiple occasions. The life of the city was drained from the ominous structure of the castle at the northern part of the city. It towered way above everything else and seemed to be sculptured by a genius artist in the past—divided into brackets of living space, and at the top awaited the audience chamber of King Vermillion who was dearly loved by his people and idolized by the Royal Knights and young children. The city was everything it could be. It was peaceful and banished any shards of darkness awaiting in the alleys. There was no evil, but only absolute good and thriving talent amongst the vigorous fighters waiting about individually. This was the heart of goddess and gods.

"This place is huge~!" Shiba shrieked, pulling Law from place-to-place, carrying the presence of a tourist. "Come on! Keep up, Law!"

"H-Hold up! Why do I have to run with you?!"

"Lively as ever," Erokhi sighed with a playful smile, watching his comrades bother the locals nearby.

"Is she always like that?" Rhyme asked.

"Yeah," Erokhi laughed. "And poor ol' Law just gets dragged around. Honestly, I couldn't deal with that."

"She's having fun."

Rhyme and Erokhi looked to Mikai. She had her furry hood pulled over her head, concealing her hair further, "It must be nice to be carefree."

"When was the last time you were like that?" Erokhi asked.

"Before I turned heartless," she replied, her mind covered in flashes of the past. "Surely you wouldn't understand."

Erokhi closed his eyes with a faint smile, "I don't need to understand. I already know the type of person you are, Mikai."

She glanced at him in surprise, peering up into his good-natured eyes, "You—"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Erokhi, Rhyme, and Mikai snapped their heads to the howling voice, noticing that Shiba was on the ground with Law crouched near her side while a man with blazing crimson hair towered over them with a looming aura taking over his whole existence. They approached the scene in a calm jog, watching as Law helped Shiba to feet, "Are you alright?"

"Hey! Tell your girlfriend to keep her eyes open!" the man growled at Law.

Shiba gave an apologetic bow, "I'm sorry, sir. Please, don't blame him."

The man studied Law's shocked expression and questioned it, but remembered he was in a hurry and accepted Shiba's apology, "I guess I'll let it slide."

He scurried off, entering an alley not too far off the main street. Law stared at Shiba as she glanced up at him, "What? Is something on my face?"

"U-Um, no," Law blushed, looking back at their comrades. "Sorry to create a scene there, guys."

"It's alright," Erokhi waved the tension over. "As long as it didn't become anything more than an accident."

"That man…" Rhyme tightened his jaw. "I've seen him before."

"He's known by many names, but the name that sticks the most is _'The BOSS Slayer'_ ," Mikai explained to them. "He is not to be trifled with in a real fight. It's best you avoid his type."

"So, there are guys like him around here, huh?" Law furrowed his brows.

Shiba pinched his cheeks, "No need to be so serious, Law~! Smile, peasant!"

Law became flustered as he obediently smiled by instinct, gazing into her sweet eyes. She ended up staring up at him for a long time, holding his face with her warm hand, mesmerized by his strong nose, slanting chin, and fluttering hair that was alive like his searching eyes. Suddenly, her face became hot with affection and she pulled away, "S-Sorry!"

Law scratched the back of his head, "Oh, I…"

Erokhi broke the silence between them, "Let us carry on. We need to get to Six's house."

"R-Right~!" Shiba gave an unsteady laugh.

"It's not too far from here. We're in the _Commercial District_ and he lives in the _Residential Slums_ to the east," Mikai took lead. "Follow me."

The group pulled together silently and carried on down the now silent streets. Rhyme was at the back of the group and had burned the image of Law and Shiba staring intently at each other into his mind, as if reading the other's mind. It made him wander in his thoughts deeply, tying together the memories etched into his brain. That scene never occurred in his memories, and Shiba and Law were never covertly close to one another in the past. He sneaked a small snicker for his own amusement and a smug smile was placed on his face as he followed the group. The future was sure to change, but who he had to get rid of first was the next step, and surely he wouldn't mess up his chances again.

 _I'll save the world from the clutches of the revelators._


	9. Chapter Eight:Before the Storm

Chapter Eight: Before the Storm

The revelators reached Six's place with no problem once they entered the Residential Slums located at the very east section of the divided city. The Slums was generally a compiled residence area for the lower branch at Klaipeda. The buildings weren't solidly built, for age whittled the shape down and cracks were natural in that state. The dim flames coming from the chimneys that sputtered an odd smoke filled the atmosphere, and the street was in poor condition as there were patches of cobbled stone lifted up out the ground. The lined houses were like brothers and sisters, close and personal. Each resident in the houses could hear the ties of the others beside them, and the majority of the time it entailed stories of moving to a suitable home for a growing family, the situation of the house, or even the sacrifices they would have to make in order to live in the city. There was a different vibe to the Slums, and at night, it was depicted as a lone wolf bearing its fangs at a pack of superior wolves. The Slums were never suited for anyone, but for those who despised the current situation of towns usually flocked to cities for comfort, putting their foot forward to start a new life.

Mikai knocked on the shaking door of Six's house, scanning the ragged chips of wood stripped from the door. There was a slight rumble in the leaning, stoned building, and eventually the door opened slowly to reveal a pair of golden eyes. Mikai gave a polite nod, "Good afternoon, Six."

"Mikai?" the eyes spoke.

Erokhi and the others stared into the darkness, only able to see the glowing eyes that clutched their hearts with a faint animosity. Mikai held up her hand, gaining the eyes' attention before questioning, "Would you be able to open up more space? I will pay you if I need to."

The eyes pulled back into the dark, but suddenly a flame was created and ignited a convenient waxed candle resting near the door. The figure's face was clear to see now, as his snow white hair swept heavily to the right side of his face, grazing a little over his eyes. His square chin locked as his eyes looked over them once more, and he gave a small nod, "I should have enough room. Keep your money."

"Thank you," Mikai bowed.

"Where have you been all this time?" Mikai asked her dear friend.

"Out doing business," Six replied casually, sneaking looks at the party of four Mikai brought. "You…don't usually travel with people."

"True," Mikai nodded. "I should introduce them to you. They've been rather quiet."

"U-Um, it's alright, Mikai," Erokhi intervened. "My name is Erokhi. You may call me Ero."

"I am Rhyme," the Fencer smiled with a formal sweep of his arm.

Law sat on the wooden floor with his eyes directed to Six, "The name's Law."

Shiba introduced herself somberly, "Shiba."

"All revelators…" Six swept his gaze over them. "Interesting."

"Give them a little time and they'll become stronger," Mikai said with certainty. "However, I believe…I may be ready for the Class of Rites now."

"Ah, yes," Six tossed a log of wood into the chimney's fire, and it sizzled and popped expectantly, the flames devouring the skin off the wood. "That damned exam. It will be tough, no matter how strong you are, Mikai."

"I understand," she said. "To become a Rogue, I knew your trial was much more demanding in skill than my simple promotion to Priest."

"That may indeed be true, but all tests compel you to fit the role. As a Cleric, you are not a damage-dealer; however, it can result in that, but don't reject your _true_ role as a supporter and healer to the party," Six explained thoroughly. "You must let go of the past, Mikai. You cannot bring back the dead, nor diminish the scars placed upon your allies. Mistakes will be made, but you get up and assume position to prepare for the next fight. Remember these words."

The revelators listened carefully to him, watching his eyes settle on them individually with pure wisdom reflecting off his eyes. He was a man once built on incompetence and doubt, but grew into a man of valor and intelligence, learning about the trials a revelator must face, and the loss they will encounter down the line. There is no changing your fate because the world is set in stone way before you arrive. Still, fools tend to change the future, which he tried to commit to but ended up hurting those around him. Your fate is sealed the day you are birthed into the world.

Six fidgeted from the attentive eyes of the revelators and slanted his gaze away in embarrassment, "Sorry if I'm talking a lot."

Erokhi gave a reassuring nod, "No, no, you aren't boring us in the slightest. You're rather…knowledgeable on the role of a revelator. How long have you been _here_?"

"It has been a full year," Six replied solemnly. "In just a year, I've experienced more than I could handle and…"

They waited for his words, but he wavered and smiled, "Actually, now isn't the time to talk of stories of old. You all must be exhausted. There are beds upstairs and two couches in this living room. Pick where you'll sleep. Also, there is a bathroom for those who want to shower and I have food ready, just need to warm it up a bit."

With that, he stood and walked out the living room area, entering the kitchen nearby with light steps. Mikai looked to the revelators, "I will be taking my shower first if that's okay with everyone."

"Sure," Erokhi answered in everyone's plea, staring into her eyes as usual.

She pulled her eyes away and walked off in the direction of the bathroom down the connecting hallway. Shiba sighed, leaning her back up against the comfortable pillows on the couch, "It feels like my body is gonna fall apart."

"It has been a long day," Erokhi acknowledged her suffering. "However, no fights."

"True," Law ogled his wooden bow, pulling the durable string, "We have to earn some money tomorrow. We don't know what type of monsters are out here and we will need to be prepared. We also need new weapons and possibly armor."

"So, there's more to think about than just surviving, huh?" Shiba moaned in irritation. "Erokhi, handle the hard stuff for us, 'kay?"

"That's my job," He smiled casually. "We can scout outside the walls for—"

"Why not take the Class of Rites?" Rhyme suggested.

They all grew silent, thinking of what the Class of Rites entailed. Erokhi wondered, "Are we ready for that? From how Six and Mikai were talking, it seems very difficult and a demand of skill."

"That's true, but there are levels to this thing," Rhyme raised his finger. "Ranks. You guys are currently rank one, as what a new-born revelator would start out as. Mikai probably told you guys about the classes, or roles if you may prefer. Currently as of now, Mikai should be a ranked two Cleric, which means she continued to go the path of Cleric, while I jumped straight to Fencer on one of the highest ranks."

" _Jumped_? How do you do that?" Law pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Dunno. Guess it was my charming looks. After all, Fencer's excel on the battlefield and in attire," he boasted with a bold smirk.

"You say some really outrageous things," Shiba said. "You're still weak though."

"M-Madam! I'm a proud warrior of class and skill. I merely slipped when fighting Sir Erokhi and Law."

"Keep talking, pretty boy," Law sneered. "I guess your exam was a fluke."

"I-It wasn't!"

"We will take you up on the suggestion," Erokhi stopped the squabble with his raised hand, darting between Law and Shiba. "We need to get stronger, you two. I'm sure you aren't satisfied with your current state."

"Of course not," Law crossed his arms, staring at the floor.

Shiba sat up swiftly as her face smiled and her eyes filled with confidence, "Let's do it then!"

"Oh, seems like you finally got out of your mood swing," Rhyme observed.

"Mood swing?" Shiba questioned. "I was just… _thinking_ about something."

"Something?" Erokhi looked up into her eyes from the floor.

She started to fume, "D-Don't worry about it! I'll be right as rain tomorrow, for sure~!"

"Believe in Shiba. After all, she got balls of steel," Law smirked.

Shiba frowned, glaring at Law, "Ladies don't have balls! Take it back!"

"H-Hey, you were the one who said you had some!" Law tried to defend himself.

"I will whack you to death, peasant! Apologize to your Queen, and kiss my hand, fool!" she ordered, shoving out her hand boldly.

"Are you serious?" Rhyme groaned. "How ridiculous can Shiba get?"

"She's only on _stage one_ ," Erokhi grinned.

Law was silent, his eyes glued to her hand. Shiba noticed the change of his attitude, and hesitated to speak, but Law took the initiative, "If that is what you wish."

She gasped as he clutched her hand and pulled it to his face, placing a kiss upon her frail hand. Afterwards, a smooth smile was placed on his face and his eyes was mesmerized by her own. Shiba blushed beyond her control and her heart thumped against her chest quickly, "W-W-What are doing?!"

"Teasing," Law winked and burst into laughter. "The look on your face is priceless!"

"Law, you really shouldn't…" Erokhi started, fearing the worst for his friend.

"He's a dead man," Rhyme said simply.

Shiba hissed at Law, "You're gonna regret doing that, peasant!"

* * *

Morning had covered the world once more as night passed. The revelators were up early and had set a goal to visit the Class of Rites first thing in the morning. Mikai encouraged the act to challenge themselves in the exams and hope to rank up further in their class tree. Six had already left when they awoke, leaving a note behind that he was traveling to see an old friend. Mikai shrugged it off and stated, "He's always on the move. Hopefully, our paths will cross again, _old man._ "

In a matter of minutes, they reached the heart of the city where a statue of Laima resided. She had lofty, protective stone wings that covered the naked stone parts of her body. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail with hair ornaments decorating it. The free parts of her hair dropped past her shoulders from the side and curled at the tips. She stood with her stony hands cupped near her large bosom and her angelic face carrying a beautiful smile and caring eyes.

Law studied Laima with envious eyes, wondering how the alluring goddess must have been to her people. Shiba followed his eyes, "Wow~. She's so pretty~"

"Now that is a _woman_ ," Rhyme had a faint fascination and started to fantasize, but Shiba whacked him out of his _lewd_ thoughts before comprehending his emotions for the goddess.

Mikai was at the head of the group with Erokhi at her side, both silent as they walked. Neither had anything to say, but Erokhi's heart was tugging and pulling, demanding him to at least spout a word. Before he gathered the courage to sneak to her, she stopped and turned to all of them, "We're here."

Erokhi, Law, and Shiba looked around with bewildered eyes. "Um…" Erokhi returned his gaze to Mikai. "Here?"

Law stared at Laima's large statue before them, noticing a patch of light glimmering near the naked feet of the stone goddess. He began to walk towards it, and Mikai spoke before he proceeded forward, "Once you are in there, you can't turn back. You either pass, or you die trying."

This stopped Law in his tracks, running his thoughts over his determination to carry through with the exam. Shiba's body became solid as she realized the gravity of the exam, remembering that to move forward, sacrifices must be made and danger lurks around every corner. Erokhi continued forward to the light, "I will see you guys when I get back. Don't die, and don't lay down for anything or anyone. This is only the beginning…of our journey."

As his words faded from the world, he disappeared in the light that swallowed him whole. Law took a small step forward and rubbed his hands together for an odd reason and steeled his mind. "Hey, move it, peasant!" Shiba shouted, kicking Law into the gate of the Class of Rites, and watching him disappear like Erokhi had. She looked back at Rhyme and Mikai, giving a sincere thumbs-up and disappearing alike her friends. Rhyme looked down at Mikai, "Not going?"

"Not yet," she turned away, digging her nails into her arm.

"You can't see it…" Rhyme stared. "I guess it isn't your time yet, Mikai."

"And when will that be, huh?!" Mikai growled as she took hold of Rhyme's collar while her hood flew off her head, "I can't wait, Rhyme!"

His eyes grew wide as he watched her eyes fill with tears and her face displayed a thirst for blood. "Mikai…you can't seriously be considering—"

"I am," she tightened her grip, and her tears rolled down her face as regret was hidden behind her bloodlust. "I'll kill that bastard! I swear I will! If only I could get the power to do it!"

"No, you need to—"

She released him, pushing him away roughly and allowing darkness to take over her body, "You don't understand me, Rhyme! I…I can't live like this! I've tried…so hard…"

She covered her face with her hands, bending over as a melancholy song released her grief. She saw herself as a burden in the past, and a monster at heart. She wanted to annihilate the Vubbe Leader off the face of the planet, and glorify the villagers of Siauliai who lost their lives. She was scarred beyond imagination, as if she were a child that witnessed the death of her own mother at a young age. She couldn't do anything, wished to do nothing but save her own skin, and wanted to sacrifice those around her to guarantee her safety. She carried those selfish thoughts all these days, hoping to transfer them on the BOSS that ruined her life from the very start.

She desired vengeance.

"Let's talk about this, Mikai," Rhyme tried to calm her, slowly walking towards her.

She had stopped crying, and removed her hands from her face to reveal the lifeless eyes she now possessed, "No. No more talking."

"Mikai?" Rhyme reached for her.

She smacked away his helping hand and charged off down the street with malicious thoughts dripping from corrupted wings. The angel had fallen and submitted to her despair, now longer a seat of purity, but a seed of destruction. Mikai was gone before Rhyme could manage to track her down. He stood silently, but suddenly shielded his mouth to cover the hideous grin that instinctively created itself.

"Yes, Mikai. Allow yourself to be consumed in despair and fail foolishly once again, and your life as the consequence," Rhyme shivered with excitement, snickering in delight.

* * *

"You're here."

"Did you think I wouldn't come?"

Six leaned himself up against the local alleyway near Valla's Street and crossed his arms, "We don't have much longer."

"I know," the woman he spoke with replied, bearing a wild amusement within her teal eyes. "I've waited ten years for this sucker to come back."

"Indeed you have," Six nodded, studying his friend's erratic lime hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. "You look exactly the same."

"And so do you," she smirked. "Forever playing the part as the _old man_. Isn't that right, _Guardian_?"

"You know I must."

Her beautiful lips smoothed in a seductive curl and she propped up her ample bosom as she crossed her arms underneath, "And you know I must play my part as well. We only have a few days left until the invasion. The defining moment for good and evil. As the caretakers of the world, you must make sure that we succeed and balance the world."

Six gave a faint smile, "Finally taking your job seriously, huh? I don't blame you."

"If Klaipeda falls, we are done for," she stated. "Do you have my back on this?"

"I'll always have your back, Shura. You and I are the only one left from the _Crimson Knights_ of old. We must do this for our fallen brothers and sisters who died ten years ago, and strike back our enemy in the heart."


	10. Chapter Nine:Scar

Chapter Nine: Scar

Mikai was finally ready. She sat in the bushes, watching the lesser green Vubbes scurry around their camp area. At the heart of it rested a huge, dark cauldron that oozed a pale, goopy green that rolled over the rim of the cauldron and dropped like acid on the forest floor. A Vubbe swirled the goop around with a long metal pole and barked to his companions around the cauldron in a monstrous tone, "Ka Ka Ka Kulo!"

The others responded with a simple, "Da!"

They all went to their separate corners in the camp. One Vubbe searching through their canvas bags near their tents and another wiping over their weapons. It was all human-like, which struck Mikai as very odd, for the monsters never showed emotion towards one another. They've always murdered humans and animals traveling through the forest. Siauliai Woods from the east to the west was their base of activity and it suited their tastes and the ruler of sea of trees was the Vubbe Leader that has been named by many travelers as " _Scar_ ".

 _This time…I'll get my revenge._

Mikai suddenly made her appearance known, stepping carelessly out of the bushes. The Vubbes didn't notice her right away, but once she armed herself with her flail mace and came closer to the cauldron, her bloodlust aura was made known to the monsters. She kicked over a wooden bucket near the cauldron, glowering at the Vubbe that was tending to the goop inside the cauldron. A flash of fear crossed its human-like face, and it stuttered, "B-Baho! Baho!"

The Vubbe's allies armed themselves to the teeth and charged at Mikai. She assumed a fighting position and encountered the first Vubbe with pure determination. It froze to the astronomical aura that she carried in her shadow, scaring the poor monster as it screamed before getting his head bashed in. A sinister smile crossed Mikai's face as she looked to the others while pulling her weapon out of the shattered skull of her victim. They reeled back in hesitation, but Mikai didn't allow them to escape. She killed the next Vubbe without remorse, then the next, and another. They fell like flies to her which boosted her confidence on taking on Scar. She was stronger, better, and faster than the time she fought Scar. She felt her passions guide her fatal blows, becoming a torrent of madness and blood.

 _Fear me!_

Another cry erupted from her next prey that received a strong cleave to its jaw. It was thrown to the ground by the powerful strike, but still lived. Mikai walked up to the fallen Vubbe and it scampered away, trying to cling to the life it had left. She clamped her free hand on its leg and pulled it back within her reach.

 _Die for me!_

A zealous laugh escaped her slim lips as she raised her weapon above her head to deal the finishing blow.

 _Be the result of my strength!_

Before she could, her arm was grabbed and she was thrown away from the Vubbe.

With swift instincts, she flipped back on her feet and glowered at the figure that stood by the Vubbe. "Do you get off on killing Vubbes?"

"BOSS Slayer!" she gave a menacing growl. "Get out of my way!"

"I can't do that," he stated simply, arming himself with his golden staff with a sleek luminescent ruby gem at the head. "You and I are after the same thing it seems. Also, I can't ignore pointless slaughter in my face. You're despicable."

She mashed her teeth against each other and her jaw tightened in annoyance. The BOSS Slayer gave a taunting smile, letting the limping Vubbe that Mikai was going to kill escape. Mikai had a firm grip on her mace as she charged at the man. He stood recklessly, leaning his staff against his shoulder and making himself open to attack. The Cleric took advantage of his stance and aimed at his head with a two-handed overhead attack. He dodged with ease, side-stepping from danger and watching Mikai's mace shatter the ground, creating a small crater. The BOSS Slayer rammed his foot into her side, "You're wide open, Cleric."

She flew across the ground, rolling uncontrollably. He walked towards her once she stopped rolling, "You're making this too easy. You plan to take out Scar by just swinging at him? The best it'll do is send you to the grave early."

"Shut up!" Mikai roared, going at him once more. "You don't know what I've been through!"

He jumped back to the tight sweep to his side, and side-stepped to another blow from above, this time with only one hand. The pattern continued as Mikai swung widely with low and high strikes that exposed her body for a blow. The man could have easily finished her off, but amused himself with her useless swings. He needed to show her how weak she was in her current state because her bloodlust could never fill her ambitions. She will never grow if she cling to childish revenge over a single monster, and he learned that the _hard_ way.

With complete ease, he buried his fist into her stomach, lifting her off the ground. She gasped with wide eyes, automatically coughing in agony, forcing herself to breathe. He pulled away and watched her fall on her knees in dismay, looking down on her goals and fortitude, "You aren't ready to fight Scar, Cleric. I'll do it for you."

"No…" Mikai managed to say weakly. "It's still not enough."

She looked up at him as a tear escaped her eye, "Why am I so weak?"

"It's up here, princess," he tapped his head. "All up here. Go back to Klaipeda. I'll take care of the rest."

He was beginning to walk off, but suddenly he collapsed onto one knee. Mikai was shocked by his face, as it twisted in anguish. He clutched his chest, balling up his dark garments underneath, "Not…now!"

His breathing became ragged and his eyes hesitated to fall. She crouched next to him, still feeling the blow dealt to her stomach, "H-Hey! What's wrong with you?!"

He wouldn't speak, but only groan at the excessive pain boiling in his chest that stabbed his heart over and over. Mikai panicked, wondering what good she could do. So, frantically she used [ **Heal** ] and [ **Cure** ] without any clue of what the real problem was. They served no purpose, for the man finally fell over and submitted to darkness. He was unconscious now. Mikai was paralyzed, unsure if he was alive or not, but rolled him over and glued her ear to his chest. His heart was beating, but it was rather low and monotonous. She relaxed a little, but questioned why he suddenly fell on a knee, "A… _heart attack_?"

All of a sudden, an unexpected rumble assembled beneath them, and Mikai searched the empty camp for the creator. To no avail, she found nothing in her search, but it occurred again, much closer this time. Her eyes slowly turned to the forest, scanning the forest as anxiety overcame her. The trembling earth ceased talking, but an enormous shadow fell over them, and once again the earth shook and a large figure landed hard before them.

"S-Scar…" Mikai panicked as the Vubbe Leader emitted a cloud of steam from his mouth.

He pulled together his gaping chest with many ancient scars and howled up at the morning sky. The forest answered in terror, swaying from the resounding scream that stretched over the sea. Land dwellers scurried off and birds of land sought refuge nearby the city. He lowered his head and scowled at Mikai as his rusty chains wrapped around his huge gloves slithered on the floor. Mikai shook uncontrollably from where she sat, her eyes widening to the amount of advantage he had over her, and how menacing he has become of the short gap of time.

She couldn't move. She wouldn't move. It was the second time she showed her cowardly side that she tried to hide. Her sworn enemy showed her no quarter of affection, pulling back his spiked mace and readying to kill yet another human.

 _He isn't wrong either._

Mikai knew what she had done. She slaughtered those who had followed him, and as the Vubbe Leader, he couldn't stand idly by. They supported him, worshipped him, and sought to protect him with their lives. For the first time ever, she realized that the monsters and humans shared a common link. They survived in this world together, fighting one another for centuries on out of danger of the other. It was senseless killing, but there was no understanding. Just like the humans, the monsters had lives too and morals they followed behind their leaders.

Mikai smiled faintly, grabbing the man unconscious near her and managing to throw his heavy body away from Scar's reach. When she turned back, his weapon had already lunged forward with its fangs attached. She was prepared for her consequences, and as her rival, she wouldn't let it be anyone else but Scar.

"[ **Umbo Blow** ]!"

A rapid gleam of silver passed her eyes as a shield with a white cross and green body stopped Scar's weapon. Scar stuttered away as the reflective force threw his weapon backwards. The carrier of the shield had a crimson scarf wrapped around his neck and was dressed in leather and metal battle attire colored in red, brown, and varying white. His battle skirt swept over his muscular legs and his feet was protected in leather gladiator boots. She gawked at his appearance and noticed his familiar face and unruly chocolate hair that danced in temptation, "E-Erokhi…"

"Rhyme!" he shouted.

"I'm on it!" a voice came behind her.

She was swept off the ground, carried by the Fencer Rhyme who smiled boldly despite the situation, "How's it going, princess?"

"R-Rhyme…"

"Take care of her!" came another voice.

Mikai watched as Law dashed past them with a mechanical recurve bow in his hands, and was armed with a metal bows placed in his leather quiver. She analyzed his new clothes sewn together in red and black colors. His red leather garments fell down near his knees with a metal belt wrapped cleanly around his waist. A dark hood was attached over his garments that wavered with every step. His old boots crunched into ground as he came to a stop and reeled back his arrow attached to the silver string, "[ **Critical Shot** ]!"

The arrow pierced the air at an incredible speed and nailed Scar in the shoulder, burying into its skin. It yelped and swept its mace out of irritation, knocking back Erokhi towards Law. Scar charged at them and they stood with gritted teeth. "[ **Flame Wall** ]!" yelled a figure approaching her comrades.

"Shiba…" Mikai softly said.

A towering wall of iconic, scorching, crimson flames protected Erokhi and Law. Scar staggered away from the wall and Shiba stood in front of the boys in a scarlet and pale white mage coat that flowed down to her ankles. A golden metal belt resided around her waist and her purple garments equipped with a skirt underneath was slightly loose around her feminine body. She carried a golden staff with a branching head of ruby crystals along a path of gold.

The wall suddenly died down and Scar growled painstakingly at his agitation of the numerous humans. Erokhi readied himself with his newfound shield and silver falchion, "This is a fight of life and death! Put your lives on the line for your comrade and terminate the enemy before us! Let's come out of this victorious!"


	11. Chapter Ten:Embrace

Chapter Ten: Embrace

"Keep running, Rhyme!"

The Fencer kept a quick pace as he swerved past a winding tree with crooked branches, jumping over a lump in the ground and continuing to sprint with Mikai in his arms. Scar was right on their tail, wrecking through the sea of trees out of blank frustration and dominance. Erokhi, Law, and Shiba were behind the huge brute, trying to keep up. It suddenly decided to hunt down Mikai at the start of the battle, and hadn't lessen up its pursuit since. Law carried the BOSS Slayer on his back, straining himself to run in such a state. Shiba looked over to Erokhi, "We can't let this drag out! We have to do something!"

Erokhi clenched his jaw, but relaxed a little and kept a cool head, "I got a plan! I'll put myself in harm's way while you try to deal some damage to the rear! We only need to stop it from chasing Rhyme and Mikai!"

"On it!" Shiba nodded curtly.

Law cursed at the ground, "Looks like I'm watching this time around."

Erokhi bolted towards the back of Scar, readying his silver falchion and shield. Unexpectantly, Scar's weapon slapped back at the air behind him and nearly knocked Erokhi out cold, but he dodged and gained edge of his enemy, "[ **Bash** ]!"

A bright gleam reflected off his falchion and with a cleaving sweep, he sliced at Scar's leg. The monster gave a howling scream and went into a state of frenzy, flailing his arms around, trying to land a hit on Erokhi. The leader stood bold amidst the wild attacks, holding a defensive stance with his shield high, mixing his skills [ **Guardian** ] and [ **Pain** **Barrier** ] to make himself resilient. He was pushed back, sliding across the forest floor and gritting his teeth to the amount of fortitude behind Scar's overwhelming attacks. Shiba came in the clutch, commanding the spirits of fire from her guiding staff and flexing out her hand glowing an ominous red, "[ **Flame** **Ground** ]!"

The floor underneath Scar sizzled and transformed into a flaming circle of red magma that scorched his entire body. His screams beat against their ears, hoping to make them bleed from his immediate agony. Law passed Scar with the BOSS Slayer on his back, feeling the sharp heat sting his body. Erokhi collected himself and pressed forward with Shiba following behind. Scar suddenly broke free of the flames, his body carrying patches of fire and burnt skin. His eyes burned of revenge as he drew closer to Law, Erokhi, and Shiba. Rhyme and Mikai were far ahead, but could see their comrades being chased. "Rhyme, you need to put me down so I can help!" Mikai ordered.

Rhyme disagreed, "No can do, Mikai. I'm not letting you in harm's way in your condition."

"B-But…!"

"However, if you can _support_ them, instead of _attacking_ , I'll consider it," Rhyme smiled. "That easy enough for ya'?"

"I got it! It's my job anyway!" Mikai nodded with a newfound light in her eyes.

He stopped to let her down and together, they headed back to their comrades sprinting towards them. Erokhi stared at them as they ran their way, "W-What you doing?!"

"I can't attack, but I can support you with all I got!" Mikai yelled. "[ **Divine** **Might** ]!"

Her comrades' bodies glowed a peaceful yellow and they felt the hidden growth within their bodies taking form with their strength. Erokhi halted and pointed his shield at Scar, "Alright! All-or-nothing, guys! This is our last stand!"

Law sat the BOSS Slayer on the ground and readied his bow, "Let's knock 'em dead!"

Rhyme took the head charge, winding his rapier in a gentle manner, and tucking his free arm behind in back. Scar attacked him first, slamming down his mace with blind fury. Rhyme gave a sly smirk, feeling amused of its pointless swing and whispered, "[ **Preparation** ]."

His eyes sparkled with a menacing scowl as a white flame covered his eyes, and twirled his blade in a circular motion, watching eagerly. With an absolute precise study of Scar's movement, he deflected his mace and sent him staggering back in shock. Before Rhyme could fully counter, Erokhi patted his back and took lead, "Nice, Rhyme!"

Erokhi stomped his foot in front of the dazed Scar and stepped forward with his shield carrying all his force, "[ **Rim** **Blow** ]!"

His shield denied the weight of air, swiftly knocking into Scar's chest that sent vicious shivers through his battered body. Shiba followed up, "[ **Fireball** ]!"

She assembled the spirits of fire at the head of her staff, creating a ball of pure flames and aimed it at Scar's heart. The monster gained self-control of himself and knocked the large ball away with mace, sending it into the nearby tree that burned to a crisp. Scar countered attacked with his mace housing all the strength he possessed behind one blow, and aimed his attack at Erokhi. Mikai hugged Erokhi from his back, "[ **Safety** **Zone** ]!"

A protective barrier of shards colored in green and blue surrounded the couple, but Scar knocked away the barrier with ease, but Erokhi commanded all his fortitude in his defensive stance, accepting the blow gladly after pushing away Mikai to safety. Their leader was knocked up into the air, way above Scar. Erokhi adjusted to sky and shouted, "Law!"

"Already ready," their Ranger grinned with amusement.

His steeled arrow resembled a lightning bolt as he pulled it back on the bow's string, assuming a sturdy stance with one foot pressed against the ground behind him and his other mimicking in the front. His eyes glowed as the world became a leveled plain, his aim clear as day and targeted at Scar's heart. He released his seal on his power, letting the arrow burst from his hand that left remnants of intangible air wrapping around his body. The arrow nailed Scar in the heart and pressed him back against the forest floor. He took the blow and choked on blood, still denying to fall to the humans. Erokhi pulled his falchion near his body and stabbed his weapon into Scar's head, dealing the final strike "[ **Thrust** ]!"

Scar crashed to the ground, falling on his back with a vibrating thump that echoed over the horizon. The sound ended the reign of Scar, and began the civil life of the inhabitants of the Siauliai Woods. Their ruler was deceased and never coming back.

Erokhi pulled his sword from his head and swiped away the filthy blood. Shiba fist-pumped the air, carrying a wide grin and screamed, " _Yes_!"

Rhyme relaxed, unarming himself, "We did it."

Law wrapped his mechanical bow around himself, "Looks like all that training in the Class of Rites payed off."

Mikai fell on her knees, compelling herself to stare at Scar's body. He was lifeless, gone, and non-exist almost. She was at a loss, debating on her steps in life, but she couldn't draw anything. There was nothing. She only wanted to defeat Scar. She never considered her reason for being born, or even what it is she must do in life. It was unknown, but Scar pulled her out of darkness and into the fray—establishing the fact that she needed to get stronger, reliable, and a protector of those around her.

 _Scar…_

She looked bitter, her lips quivering to the sudden reality.

 _What…am I supposed to do now…?_

"Mikai."

She met Erokhi's smiling face, "Erokhi?"

He bent down a little, holding out his hand, "Would you like to travel with us? We're searching for our _purpose_. The reason why we're here."

"Our purpose?" she stared, resisting to leave his gaze.

"Yes," his face finally smoothed down and his lips relaxed on his gentle smile. "Will you stay with me?"

Tears fell down from her eyes like a rushing stream, pushing out every piece of agony that threatened her broken heart. She had accepted her weakness, and acknowledged that she was best as a supporter to his friends. She smiled back through her sorrowful, watery eyes, "I would like that very much, Erokhi."

He embraced the girl into a firm hug, clinging to her body as she sobbed with her head cast high, "I'll…do my best."

* * *

"Matthew!"

"Retreat to the entrance! Don't let them get the jump on us!"

"I got him! Go Atoro!"

"Bean! Bring Matthew over here!"

"Will he be okay, Kuliat?!"

"He'll live! Everyone get to lift!"

The group of four revelators approached the mine lift and their _Pyromancer_ , Kuliat, slammed down the lever that pulled the group up on a moving platform. Their two _Peltastas_ , Atoro and Bean, positioned themselves at the walk-way onto the platform, holding their swords high and shields ready to deflect. Behind them was an unconscious Pyromancer, Matthew, who had been struck by a _Vubbe Miner_ with poison attached to its steeled tomahawk. They were a fresh group of revelators, but had overall experience in a fight, but the difficulty of the _Crystal Mines_ had their on their toes at all times. The monsters were numerous and with each floor down, there were more things to consider. The danger was immediate and the monsters became more intelligent as they descended. It was stressful on the group, but they had no other choice if they wanted to get rid of the mine's head BOSS.

Atoro's dazzling golden hair fell near waist in a swooping manner and her braids started from the sides of her head and were placed behind her ears. She looked to the boy beside her as they ascended on the lift, "We were almost done for back there!"

Bean relaxed a little, his amber hair resembling wild fire as it forced itself to different paths on his head, "The monsters here are tough. That is for sure."

"I'm running low, guys," Kuliat dropped to the ground and muzzled his cow licked, jet black hair raised up into messy curls. "I can't keep doing spells. It's starting to wear me down."

"Not only that," Bean glanced over Matthew who had navy blue hair sweeping just above his closed eyes. "Matthew needs help."

Atoro bite her lip, "Was it bad to come here?"

Kuliat's sleepy silver eyes stared up at the approaching light above, hinting to be the exit to the Crystal Mines, "Too late for that. Let's get out of here and regroup after Matt is good to go. Laima's request will have to wait."


	12. Chapter Eleven:Ghost Town

Chapter Eleven: Ghost Town

"This should be Miners' Village."

" _Oooh_ , Miners' Village?" Shiba glanced around like a little infant, sizing up the simplest things in curiosity.

Law had the BOSS Slayer thrown over his shoulder and walked a bit slower from the others. Erokhi took notice and asked, "Do you want me to carry him, Law?"

"N-No," Law shook his head, afterwards giving a faint smile. "I'll do my part."

"Hmm, if you say so," Erokhi continued forward beside Mikai. "This village is a bit larger than Siauliai."

Rhyme and Mikai looked around with peerless eyes, scanning the urban houses placed around the circular stoned hub-area where they stood. There was a path leading up further through town, something that Siauliai didn't have. Erokhi couldn't help but notice the lack of people present in the town, well to be exact, there was no one around. The houses were in good condition, but there was something odd about them that struck as very peculiar.

 _The windows._

The houses' windows were stacked tight with wood nailed into them as if the owners sought to be non-existent from the rest of the village. It was the same for every house they passed and there was pure silence, only their movement being the only source of sound. Shiba shivered at the atmosphere, "Creepy~. I'm not so psyched up now."

"W-What are you—?"

The revelators turned to the back of group and saw Law being forced into a headlock by the BOSS Slayer. Mikai started to approach them, "No, stop. We aren't doing harm to you. We we're just taking care of you while you were unconscious."

Law stood still, gritting his teeth to the rash behavior of the high-tier revelator. The man released Law and pushed him forward with his booted foot, "So, this is your group?"

Law glared at him, but Mikai relaxed him with a single touch, taking command of the situation, "Yes."

Erokhi stood beside her, "My name is Erokhi. You may call me Ero, BOSS Slayer."

"Drop the nickname, kid. Name's Kuroi," the man's adamant mossy green eyes searched the party in curiosity, "Seems like everyone fits in here. Well, everyone except _you_."

He pointed his square chin covered in light hairs towards Rhyme. The Fencer's reaction was mild as he stared back at Kuroi, pursuing his soul with a nasty sneer in his eyes. Kuroi was satisfied with the reaction and looked back to Mikai, "Seems like I missed the fight. You find what you were looking for, princess?"

"I did," She nodded. "These guys helped me achieve what I wanted. Now, I have a new goal."

"That's good," Kuroi smirked. "Don't lose your way. Who knows if I can save you next time?"

"You sure you won't be the one needing saving?" Mikai countered.

"Please," a dark shadow loomed over his face as he grinned mercilessly at Mikai. "You wound me, princess. I do not have the name I have for no reason. I am the definition of a conqueror, and owner of all monsters. I'll slay any BOSS that stands in my way and dry out any wishes of anyone coming close to my level. Do not test me."

The party stared at the astronomical presence Kuroi had. It was truly overwhelming and frightening as he grinned with no resolution to his actions. The face of a true killer, but he was a savior at best in the eyes of those he saved ahead of time by getting rid of BOSSes. Erokhi frowned at him, "Saying all that wasn't necessary."

"Hmm, maybe," Kuroi ruffled his hair. "Guess I'll kill some time somewhere else. Later, _noobs_."

The BOSS Slayer, Kuroi, walked off with them staring intently at his back. He cared strongly for competition, but as a man who's ambition relied in being the best possible, he didn't have the luxury of being weak. There was no one who could save him but himself only. By being alone, he has become stronger than ever before. For three years, he has traveled the kingdom, murdering BOSSes left and right for entertainment, and sure enough, he was quite efficient at it. The people have spread stories of him bathing in the blood of crimson dragon within the mythical prison housing demons of various ranks. The place was known famously as _Demon_ _Prison_ , which was connected to stories of the goddess and gods' everlasting fights with their counterparts, and how they locked them up to keep the balance in the world. Kuroi roared in laughter at the assumption, but it wasn't necessarily wrong. Whoever had spread the story knew of his travels, and surely they were spying on his activities. It was unnerving to Kuroi, but he dealt with the lingering eyes bearing into his back like daggers, for he was sure _The Librarian_ and _The Great Monk_ also had the same amount of attention.

Kuroi was gone. Erokhi looked to his party members, "We should explore some more. I believe something terrible must have happened here."

Mikai nodded, but warned them, "This is new territory guys. To me and Rhyme. Stay on your toes."

"Will do~." Shiba smiled brightly, saluting playfully to Mikai.

"Please, be serious about this, Shiba," Law sighed, ruffled her head.

She slapped his hand away, straightening her hair, "I got it, I got it~. Don't be so rough with my hair, peasant."

"Whatever you say, my Queen," he grinned with his hands folded behind his head.

She blushed, but stabbed her finger in front of his face, "Call me princess, peasant!"

"W-What? I thought you preferred Queen?"

"Alright, alright, kids~." Erokhi silenced their useless bickering. "We were about to search, remember?"

"Sorry," they both gave a weak smile.

Rhyme looked ahead as the group traveled up the stone steps, leaving the hub-area to an elevated area with only a few more houses. There was one house in particular that stood out with its large, and sturdy size. Mikai observed the building carefully, "Let's check that house."

The revelators approached it with caution, and as the leader, Erokhi took the responsibility of knocking on the door. At first, there was absolute silence that replied back to his knock, but suddenly a muffled sound was heard within by Erokhi. He leaned closer, but immediately retreated away to the patter of feet. "Everyone, get back!" he ordered.

They all assumed battle positions with their weapons armed as multiple figures busted out the building. Erokhi guarded the blow to his side and locked swords with a girl around his age while Rhyme was in deadlock with an older guy with fighting style like Erokhi. Shiba and Law had their hands full with one guy as he pursued his attack to the rear line of the revelators. "Stop!" demanded a voice coming from the house.

Mikai glanced at the speaker, her eyes widening to his familiar deep sea blue eyes that gleamed of sightless dreams, "M-Matthew?!"

The boy leaned against the frame of the door, clutching his side that was wrapped in bandages, but patches of blood were visible. The attacker that had clashed with Erokhi let down her guard, "Matthew, please go inside!"

"You shouldn't take your eyes off the enemy," Erokhi wrapped his arm around her neck and aimed the tip of his blade at her heart, firmly holding her captive so that she couldn't squirm.

Rhyme's attacker backed off, "Let her go!"

"W-Wait!" shouted the other near the rear lines. "We don't want trouble! We're just protecting the townspeople!"

"Protecting the townspeople?" Shiba questioned, relaxing her guard a bit. "Who are you guys?"

The girl held captive by Erokhi answered, "We're revelators. From the looks of it, I'd say you guys are too."

Erokhi looked her up and down, noticing the resemblance of his Peltasta attire to her own, but it was splashed with colors of blue, brown, and varying white. He released her and returned his shield to his back and sword to his sheathe, "It seems so."

"New revelators?" Law studied the Pyromancer at the rear lines whose clothes looked almost identical to Shiba's.

Matthew fell on a knee, breathing hard as his body bled out from his bandaged wound. Mikai hurried towards him with the utmost concern. Matthew's allies allowed her passage, for they understood that she was a Cleric, and a very skilled one from a rumor of a girl in a fur coat who had been getting rid of monsters and curing citizens around Klaipeda. She crouched beside him and place her hand over his wound, initiating [ **Heal** ] and mixing [ **Cure** ], for she analyzed that he had been poisoned by the blade of a Vubbe. She was the most familiar with the Vubbes because she dealt with the forest-dwellers and had been poisoned herself a couple of times.

Matthew became relaxed as the pain sealed up like his wound, but he was at a loss for his strength and energy to stand up, so Mikai helped him. Matthew managed to open one eye and smile at Mikai's worried face, "It's been a while."

"Indeed," she smiled back with affection. "Still going around getting yourself hurt I see."

He forced a small chuckle, "It wasn't intentional."

"Save your energy," Mikai soothed him with her voice.

"Will he be okay?" asked the girl.

"He'll be fine. Can you show me where to put him inside, umm…?"

"Atoro. My name is Atoro," the girl smiled politely with shining hazel-green eyes, placing together her silver gauntlet hands in a nervous knot.

The girls went off inside the house with Matthew in hand while the others looked to each other awkwardly. Erokhi broke the silence, sticking out his hand to his counterpart that attacked Rhyme, "Your name, sir?"

He chuckled, grabbing Erokhi's hand firmly as his chipper midnight irises bounced over Erokhi's clothes, "You can drop the sir, bro. We're comrades. You can call me Bean."

"Ah, I see," Erokhi replied. "My name is Erokhi."

"Ero for short," Rhyme intervened. "I am Rhyme, the fanciest Fencer around~."

"What's a Fencer?" Bean looked quizzical. "Sounds like a rank I've never heard of."

"Well, that's because I'm way above all of you," Rhyme laughed selfishly with his hand covering the monotonous laugh.

Shiba wacked him on the head with her staff, "Shut it, Weak Fencer Rhyme~."

He rubbed his head, "Ruthless as ever, madam."

Law approached the Pyromancer, "Hello, my name is Law."

"Kuliat," he shook hands with Law.

"And I'm Shiba~!" Shiba flamboyantly gestured to herself, evading Kuliat's personal space.

Kuliat hesitated, "U-Um…"

"Don't worry," Law grabbed her coat, pulling her closer to him. "She's always like this. Please, ignore her if you can."

"H-Hey, that's not nice, peasant! Respect your Queen~!"

"Ah, it's back to Queen now, is it?"

* * *

"What are you all doing here?"

Erokhi sat with his group on a long, black soft, facing Kuliat, "Well, we were leaving from the Class of Rites, but our friend here, Mikai, had a run in with Scar. So, we dealt with him and decided to head here in hopes of hauling up for the day."

"Y-You guys killed Scar?!" Atoro shrieked, fiddling her thumbs. "I-I can't imagine the amount of danger that must have been. The BOSS was deemed as a three-stared threat at the _Adventurers' Guild_."

"Adventurers' Guild?" Law repeated in interest.

"It's a little bar-like place in Klaipeda's Commercial District where people, and soldiers place bounties for monsters they can't handle or deal with at the moment. There are also scouting posts for unmarked territories, but rarely any adventures dare pick those up," Bean explained.

 _Interesting_ , Erokhi thought. "What happened to your friend, Matthew?" Law asked.

Mikai answered for them, "He was attacked by a Vubbe, no doubt, but it had a thick poison on its blade. The poison would have killed him the next day if it wasn't cured quickly."

"Yeah," Kuliat sighed deeply. "We thank you deeply for what you've done for Matt, Mikai. We were hopeless and unknowing of the poisons that Vubbes' possess."

"You were in the mine, weren't you?" Rhyme finally spoke up. "What's going on around here? This place is a complete ghost town. Where are the villagers?"

Kuliat pulled his hands together into a solemn knot and furrowed his brows, "They were captured."

"By who?" Erokhi studied his dark eyes.

"By _Pinčiukas_. He isn't pleasant either, according to the goddess."

"You've gotten in contact with the goddess?!" Shiba exclaimed.

"Yes, but it was through a dream that Matthew had," Atoro explained further. "Pinčiukas is a real problem though. He has taken them far into the mines, below the _Head BOSS_ of the mines. The goddess, Laima, established the fact that it could only mean he's setting up some ritual by sacrificing the villagers. It's his normal style apparently."

"A demon…" Rhyme whispered, feeling his body resonate with the presence of tainted purity in the atmosphere.

"So, as revelators, she leaned on us, but could it really have been wise…?" Kuliat's eyes strained from lack of sleep. "There are way better revelators like BOSS Slayer and _The Strategist_ who are great at this sort of thing. We've only just started."

"There's a reason for everything," Law reassured Kuliat's group. "She called on you guys because she trusts your success. I just get the feeling that…she wouldn't make a decision recklessly."

"We'll help you," Erokhi stated. "Allow us to assist in saving the villagers."

"We would like that, but…" Kuliat stared into Erokhi's eyes. "This is _our_ battle."

Erokhi's group was speechless to the rejection, but Erokhi merely smirked to the answer, "Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind if we dealt with Pinčiukas would you?"


	13. Chapter Twelve:Training Grounds

Chapter Twelve: Training Grounds

A heavy mist fell over the jungle Law had found himself wandering in and while he had kept his cool, he was very unnerved by the feel of the ground, as if the jungle was alive and breathing from his every step. Green vines stretched over the jungle's bolstering trees that enclosed the Archer in the mist. Shards of light came from above, but the world was hard to see in the jungle, and the jungle floor smelled like an icky substance—a deathly and untamed smell that threatened his lungs. He reflexed expectantly with his hand covering his nose and moved forward carefully, "Hello?! Anyone here?! Guys?!"

A swooshing air responded to his call as the land belched, commanding the trees to sway and the forest floor to vibrate. It struck him as odd, but suddenly he heard something from behind him. A voice called out, "Law!"

He turned to see his comrades approaching him from down the jungle path, waving at him. He was surprised, but waved back, "Hey!"

Suddenly, Rhyme was grabbed from behind—a thick coil of prickly green skin wrapped around him and squeezed his body. Another coil snuck up on Shiba, grabbing her leg as she yelped for help. Erokhi tried to take action, but he was pinned down by large fangs that bore into his stomach, forcing him to submit to the pain. " _Arrragh_!" Erokhi screamed, trying to pull the fangs out of his body.

"Erokhi!" Mikai went towards him, but immediately she was dealt with by the masked entity.

A sizzling coil wrapped firmly around her neck, and without warning, Law watched as her head was ruthlessly detached from body. "M-Mikai!" Shiba cried out.

The rest of her body twitched in agitation as a fountain of crimson liquid dribbled down her body from her jagged, torn neck. The world stopped as Law realized the death of his friend, someone he just recently met and how heartbreaking it was to see her in that state. It all untangled the thoughts of him being prepared to risk his life for others. He was petrified, stone-still to the madness before him, for he finally understood the meaning behind those words. In every fight, they risked the chance of letting their guard down and perishing and only remembered in the hearts of the survivors.

Erokhi seemed almost traumatized as her body fell hard on the forest floor. The world was against him, and they all had witnessed the first death of a friend that shattered their morale. He yelled, punching at the fangs, "Dammit! Let me go! I-I have to help her! Mikai! Mikai!"

He was silenced when the fangs pulled him off the ground and a sharp lined mouth devoured half of his body. The top half of himself dropped to the ground as streams of blood squirted out with his intestines. Shiba nearly vomited, but was the next victim when she was slammed into the nearby tree that snapped her body in half from the force while Rhyme was squeezed to death, his eyes popping out as blood crawled out his open mouth that gasped for pointless air.

Law dropped to his knees, staring in mere disbelief to how quickly he lost everything. It sent a chilling impulse through his body, enshrouding the boy in a mournful tempest. His mouth was open, trying to say the names of his comrades, but they didn't come. They were now non-existent as how they would be if they died and time passed on.

 _Gone…_

The monster that murdered his comrades appeared as the mist started to fade. Law looked dazed up at the colossal snake with multiple tails that branched out from behind and slowly approached him. The broad head of the snake waved and dipped drunkenly as its ruby eyes were dead on him. The split tongue of the snake was a bright purple, making it apparent that toxic poison gurgled in its mouth. "B-BOSS…" Law managed to whisper with wide eyes.

"So, you were fooled by that illusion?"

Law snapped his eyes up at the woman who stood beside him as a mystical air surrounded her sleek figure. A green hood covered her head, but her sweet smile, caressing lime green eyes, and dirty amber bob-cut hair was revealed to him. She had an ancient bow strapped to her back while a leather quiver was wrapped around her shoulder that carried metal arrows. She looked forward at the BOSS, then back to Law, "What you witnessed is something that can happen at any time. As the Archer, you watch the rear lines and the front lines. Your job is important, for you are the invisible shield that protect the backs of your allies while the tank protects the front. Become the the eyes that seeks out the unknown and strike back!"

 _Strike back?_

She smirked, her slim, glossy pink lips curling, "It is your choice. You decide from this point on."

The BOSS suddenly reeled back, winding up to attack with its broad head at the initiator. Law crunched down on his teeth, bearing the heartbreak he felt in just mere minutes and stood to face the enemy before him. His words with Erokhi and Shiba as they sat in the inn in Siauliai echoed in his mind, eliminating any weak thoughts he had currently filled his head with. There was no space for it. Only improvement is what they all sought, and he would grasp it, or die trying.

The woman crossed her arms over her small chest, "Now, defeat the enemy that is a hazard to your growth!"

Law armed himself with his wooden bow, feeling the worth of such an amateur-ish weapon, but it suited him perfectly. He smirked unconsciously, and drew an arrow as the BOSS lunged forward at him. In just that split second, he felt a gust of pure relief wash over his body. He felt so alive, and the world was leveled in his sights. He saw everything in the jungle from the worms drilling into the ground to the hesitant birds sailing overhead. Before the BOSS could even touch him, he was ready to shoot his arrow, but it took a different shape. The arrow bended and warped into a fiery illusion of five arrows being pulled by his finger. The string vexed and started to strain from the miracle happening before him.

 _My eyes…are open._

He let go of the arrow with a prideful cry, "[ **Barrage** ]!"

The burning illusions burst from his hand and unlatched from each other, spraying over the snake in countless numbers of raining arrows that buried into the reptile's skin from its broad head to its prickly back. The arrows pierced the life it was given, ending the BOSS's life with one skill. Law stood awestruck at the amount of fortitude behind that skill, noticing his bow snapped in half from the sheer power behind it. He was slapped on the back, "Hey, not bad, kid."

Law blushed at how close the woman was to him and created some space, "W-Who are you?!"

"I'm the _Ranger Master_ : _Loftia_ ," she grinned. "And you're my disciple it seems. Pretty new to this revelator thing, huh?"

"T-The exam?" Law clutched his head. "It had totally slipped my mind. I'm in the Class of Rites, aren't I?"

"Correct," Loftia smiled. "And you passed. The earlier exams at lower ranks are pretty short in comparison to later on, but you did well, kid. How'd it feel to unleash all that power?"

"It felt… _good_?" Law hesitated to answer fully. "I don't know. I just…I thought those were really my friends and I felt… _something_ boiling inside of me."

Loftia sat on a nearby boulder, crossing her legs, "[ **Eagle Eye** ] is what you felt. A famous Archer skill only passed down to the Archers with the highest potential for change. You become absorbed into the atmosphere and the world becomes slow, almost quiet, as you deal the finishing blow with the highest accuracy you could possibly pull off. Feels amazing, yeah~?"

"Um, I guess so."

Loftia smoothly stood up, "How long have you been a revelator, kid?"

Law's eyes trailed up her slim thighs, noticing her belly button was open to see for his eyes, "I-It's been a few days."

" _Ah_ , I remember those days…" she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I can see it in your eyes. The eyes of a newborn, but promising revelator. I was the same way in fact. Of course, my _time_ came a little bit too soon."

Law stared as she lifted his hand, feeling over his palm as if searching for something, "Are you…dead?"

A smile played on her lips as she released his hand, "Bingo~. I died to the claws of one impressive dragon. I totally should have skipped out on defending Klaipeda, but Laima wouldn't let it be so it seems," she laughed a little as he noticed her forcing herself to keep her figure.

"A dragon attacked Klaipeda?"

"That day…" she began, looking up as a ray of light bounced off her eyes. "We all fought hard for what we believed in. We wouldn't allow evil to block her path and surely, we wouldn't let ourselves submit to it. However, things don't always go according to plan."

Law listened intently, "Um, Master Loftia…"

Her face became hot with surprise, "M-Master~? Please, you're too straight-forward with your intentions~."

"H-Hold on, it isn't like that!" Law was flustered, watching her hold her body which she purposely did to tease him. "I only wanted to say my name!"

"Hmm, your name, huh?" Loftia puffed up her cheeks, unsatisfied by the lame response.

Law forced a small chuckle, "My name is Law."

"No, no, no~," she pointed at him strongly, "Graduating Archers don't cling to regular names in battle. We got _codenames_."

She began to walk down the jungle path and Law followed close behind, "Erm, codenames?"

"Yeah, yeah~," she nodded enthusiastically. "Like _Hawk_ or _Sharpshooter_ ~."

 _Is that how Kuroi got his nickname?_

Law looked behind him, realizing the BOSS had reduced to bones. It reminded him of how the Vubbes they killed in the Deep Wood turned into bones after a short while. He frowned, continuing to look around the jungle now that the mist had disappeared, "Where are we by the way?"

"The Class of Rites are the souls of the deceased revelators from the past. At this moment, you are in my _world_ , and in my world, there are BOSSes all over the place and even a nice riverbed beside my hut," Loftia explained as she twirled her finger. "I've been here by myself for a while now; however, I don't know how long I've actually been here. Time works differently in the Class of Rites, so I tend to lose track."

"All alone?" Law furrowed his eyebrows at her back.

"Yup~," she guided him to a wide opening and swept her arm forward, as if to welcome Law into her private domain. "This is my secret lair~."

Law studied the lush environment around him. He watched the waterfall beside a small hut gentle fall down in a melodious tone, tickling the riverbed below as the stream left the hut and proceeded through the jungle. The hut was in good shape, but seemed to have suffered damage from attackers as the roof had a hole and parts of it was scratched up. Loftia stared at her private land, "I did all this by myself. If only _Norwain_ knew."

Law gazed at her and saw a wry smile on her face that was bitter. She was in deep thought, but shook out of it, placing her smiling eyes on Law, "You will be training with me for a few days. We'll have you in tip-top shape so that no one you hold dear will be attacked from behind. I'll help build your invisible shield, _Eagle_!"

Law opened his mouth to question the sudden name, but fully understood that Master Loftia wanted him to have the name. He grabbed her shoulders and she stood shocked, but he looked into her eyes with a courageous smile, "Make me stronger, Master Loftia!"

"Aye-aye~!"

* * *

Law had come to terms with the exam as he thought deeply about in his own space. The day dragged on with everyone minding their own business, and soon sunset arrived. Kuliat had explained they were currently in the Mayor's house and while it had a rather spacious, and absorbing family atmosphere, they respected the Mayor's items and only used things that were essential to them. Erokhi's group more or less got to know Atoro, Kuliat, and Bean better as they talked over a meal in the dining hall. Together, Kuliat and Atoro fixed the food for the revelators which consisted of steaming, sliced steak pieces with salty fries and mashed potatoes. The meal was delicious to everyone, but Bean and Shiba were the only ones that didn't finish. Atoro barked at Bean to finish his food, but alas, the Peltasta ignored his alluring friend and trudged off after wiping his lips with his napkin. Atoro glowed up in frustration, wondering if he disliked her cooking, or just her in fact. She hanged her face over her cleaned plate, "He never changes."

"Seems like you're very fond of him," Rhyme smirked, wanting to know more.

"I am, but out of curiosity," she answered plainly, holding her chin up with her hand.

 _Ah, no fun_ , Rhyme thought, placing a careless grin on his face.

"C'mon, open up, Shiba," Law stabbed Shiba's fork into the last piece of her steak and hovered the piece in front of her face. "It's rude to not eat all your food, you know?"

"Says who? I'm the Queen and I decide when to stop eating," she whined, patting her stomach in delight. "After all, I'm pretty full~."

"I-It's no problem…really," Atoro waved off Law's attempts with a nervous smile. "I'm just glad that you ate well. Everyone seems stuffed."

"It was _very_ delicious," Mikai's eyes seemed to be in a trance as she stared at Shiba's last piece of meat, almost salivating. "If she isn't going to finish that, I could…"

Law smirked, "Sure. It's all yours."

He passed Shiba's plate to Mikai and with pure satisfaction, the Cleric ate the last piece and a bubbly smile appeared on her face as her eyes glistened with happiness. It was the first time Erokhi had seen such a side to her, which gave him the idea that she really _loved_ food. It made him feel relaxed as he smiled, thinking, _cute_.

Mikai noticed him staring and wiped her lips in a small frenzy, blushing hard as she pulled her eyes away. He leaned his head to the right and smirked, _she's a food lover too, hmm._

"You know, you've gotten pretty strong, Law~," Shiba poked his cheek. "I think you deserve a promotion for what you did to Scar."

"Promotion?" he looked quizzical.

"By the law of the Queen, you have upgraded from _peasant_ to _servant_. Be proud of your efforts~!"

Rhyme and Erokhi laughed at her outburst, but Law wasn't finding it very pleasant. Kuliat was quiet the whole time, staring at the revelators, as if calculating their worth on the battlefield. However, he noticed that out of everyone, Rhyme had the sharpest eyes, for he observed every movement that occurred between them. Shiba was incompetent when it came to observing, but she had confidence behind her voice and a feisty aura devoured the others. Erokhi was the shield of the group, the wall that would never collapse under any condition, for he carried his allies' lives in his hand. Mikai was subtle, but clearly way more experienced than the others. She resembled the protector and a beautiful pink rose that reassured their safety when it came to dire needs. Law was no doubt the eyes of the group. He wasn't so observant like Rhyme, but he saw beyond what Rhyme saw. He looked into people, the atmosphere, the world, and even the future of his choices. Kuliat gave a faint smile and thought, _they are a good party._

"Matthew!"

Everyone perked up to the yell, and immediately they all filed out the dining hall and ended up outside. Erokhi gasped, seeing that Matthew was held off the group before a shadowy entity. Bean was armed and ready to go, but the shadow refused him passage by creating a pentagram by the swipe of his finger, which ended up summoning a BOSS right before their eyes. The BOSS had twin heads with beastly purple eyes and ebony fur around its body. It resembled a two-headed tiger with purple stripes slashing over the fur body and keen claws dug into the ground from its paws. It towered over Bean, giving a low growl that forced Bean to withdrawal. The shadow revealed its human body from the currents of shadows surrounded it. A man stood there now with his hand firmly placed around Matthew's neck. He gave a wicked laugh and hauntingly spoke, "Ah, so you're the one that Laima had called for. Stupid goddess just can't mind her own business!"

Law appeared from behind him, his presence unknown to even the revelators. The man reacted easily, swiping his free hand back at Law. The Ranger dodged the quick strike and stabbed the arrow he was holding into the unearthly chest. He gave a small reaction to the stab, then roared in laughter. Law gasped and was suddenly crushed into the ground by the man's dominant foot. Matthew struggled to breathe, "Damn…you!"

"Don't blame me. Blame your goddess, boy."


	14. Chapter Thirteen:Demon Eater

Chapter Thirteen: Demon Eater

Law cried out as the bones in his back were being crushed beneath the enemy's foot. Kuliat roared, "Pinčiukas!"

The demonic man burst with wicked laughter as his pale, blue-ish skin was scarred with dark, winding symbols and prehistoric letters digging into his back. Two jet-back horns snuck out his skull and curled up defiantly while his cat-like indigo eyes locked onto Kuliat, "Those who speak my name will die by my hand. Know your place, filth."

"So, this is him?" Erokhi kept his guard up, for the air smelled of rotten bones.

Pinčiukas tore his gaze away from the stuttering revelators and snapped his wild eyes up at Matthew, instinctively grinning from each of his pointy ears, "You really shouldn't hide from me. Did you think I wouldn't come looking for you, _demigod_?"

Matthew wrapped his hand around Pinčiukas' arm, "Get your hands off me!"

The demon jolted away from Matthew, holding his broken right arm as a chilling chuckle left his rotten mouth, "Finally. You reveal yourself, boy."

Matthew stood resilient while his eyes glowed ominously into a deathly, shimmering blue. A holy circle of light covered his right hand and his hair fluttered to the immense power that was once dormant within him. The land shook underneath him feet and the twin-headed BOSS snapped at him without the orders of its master. Matthew's eyes flashed with light and purifying, midnight flames crawled over his palms. He reacted off of instinct, slamming his fiery fist into the BOSS' jaw, blowing its brains out and watching it fall to its doom in one hit.

Pinčiukas had a lechery reaction as he slapped his hands on his high cheeks and pumped the air with his bottom half, "Such an interesting specimen you've sent me, Laima!"

Law stared up at Matthew, "What in the…"

"Matthew…?" Mikai covered her mouth.

The other revelators stood bewildered, gazing at Matthew in complete shock. Matthew glared down at Pinčiukas, "Release the townspeople!"

Pinčiukas chuckled violently, his tongue licking over his poisonous purple lips, "Only if I can have you."

"M-Matthew! Don't go with him!" Atoro yelled.

"Think about this!" Bean shouted. "He's just trying to use you!"

"But the townspeople!" Matthew roared back, his blazing blue eyes directed at them. "We can't waste time! Their safety comes first before us! I promised Laima I would save them!"

"Then go save them, dammit!" Law grabbed his coat's collar. "You're wasting time! Go!"

Law pushed him away and drew his bow, ready for combat, "We already decided on our roles! My party handles Pinčiukas while your group saves the people!"

Pinčiukas glowered at Law, "Stop trifling with my plans, filth. I'll pull out your bones one-by-one and feast on your carcass!"

Kuliat made way for the mine lift at the northern part of the town, "Matthew! I need you!"

Atoro and Bean followed Kuliat who beckoned Matthew with his resolved eyes. Matthew couldn't deny his party. He looked at Law, "Thank you."

"Get out of here!" Law smirked.

Matthew dashed after his party members, and as he did so, the purifying flames of blue dissolved from his grasp until none was left. He balled his hand, remembering the deal he made with Laima, _I'll see to it that everything goes well, mother._

Pinčiukas dug his claws into the ground as his arm snapped back into place, "Foolish revelators! I'll kill all of you!"

The demon lunged at Law, but the Ranger's reflexes instinctively made him roll out of the way. The demon was relentless, dashing back at Law while he was rolling with his claws open and face excited for the kill. Erokhi came in the clutch, slamming his shield into the demon's skull, "[ **Rim** **Blow** ]!"

The demon absorbed the attack, flipping over Erokhi's shield and digging his claw into his shoulder. " _Ngh_!" Erokhi pushed Pinčiukas away and regained his footing, feeling his blood trickle down from his wounds.

Mikai and Shiba stood behind the two boys as the demon returned again to attack. Suddenly, Pinčiukas detected a drastic desperation of bloodlust from Rhyme as he came into view. The Fencer cut the demon off and had a cynical smile on his face that assembled a satisfying erection within Rhyme. He took up a wild stance that wasn't familiar to his gentleman behavior. He slung his rapier to the side recklessly with his hand covering his face that blushed in pleasure. Pinčiukas tried to stop himself, but Rhyme approached him with a hazardous aura, "[ **Sept** **Etoiles** ]."

A flurry of piercing attacks landed on Pinčiukas that created gaping holes over his body. The demon laughed and head-butted Rhyme to the ground nearby his comrades. After finishing his bitter laugh, he cracked his neck as his body regenerated rapidly, sealing up his wounds. Erokhi covered Rhyme while Law readied an arrow, and Shiba prepared to initiate a spell. Out of nowhere, a bursting laugh erupted from Rhyme, who stood without hesitation, feeling the blood that leaked from his head in amusement. Erokhi looked back, startled, "Rhyme?"

"Erokhi," Rhyme smirked widely. "Leave this _chump_ to me."

"Are you crazy?!" Shiba exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Rhyme laughed hauntingly. "Don't worry about me. I got experience with demons and they are my favorite… _snack_."

Law couldn't help but notice the change of Rhyme's attitude. It was careless, and wild at its finest. "Let's leave him," Mikai said.

Erokhi hardened his tone, "Why?"

"Trust in me. This has happened before, and…I know the conclusion."

Rhyme slung his rapier over his shoulder and trudged past Erokhi, patting his back, "Get out of here. Are you forgetting that I'm above all of you?"

Erokhi glared at his back, feeling the sting of being deemed as weak by his own friend. Law clicked his tongue against his teeth and looked to Erokhi, "Let's go, Ero! They could need our help!"

Pinčiukas walked over to them, but Rhyme suddenly clashed with him, prolonging the safety of his friends. Erokhi looked to Shiba, Mikai, and Law, "Alright! Let's go!"

The revelators escaped with no problem, their bodies still visible before Pinčiukas said, " _Aw_ , they're leaving you to die, human."

Rhyme finally decided to crack, letting his passion run rampart as his eyes flashed a devilish red. He gazed deep into Pinčiukas' eyes, "I'll devour you."

The demon recoiled as an invisible silver beam of light tried to behead him. Rhyme stood close to the ground with an amused cynical grin from ear-to-ear, his aura transforming into that of a tyrant. Pinčiukas' eyebrows furrowed solemnly, realizing that his enemy was something he couldn't play against. He stroked his jaw, " _Demon Eater_."

Rhyme allowed a thick steam to leave his mouth when he huffed and looked up at Pinčiukas with a bloody darkness present within his eyes. For a long time, the Fencer tried to keep his _true_ behavior down, but with a demon before him, it pulled out his sinister side. The side of him that splits away from Rhyme and shifts into the Demon Eater.

 _I'll chew you up and devour you, Pinčiukas._

* * *

"BOSS Slayer, may I have a word with you?"

"Depends on who's asking," Kuroi cocked his head at the speaker, glaring.

Six and Shura stood beside each other in a wide alleyway just outside Valla's Street. Six was the one who had spoken, and Kuroi stared at him carefully, "Who are you?"

Six gave a light bow, "I'm Six."

"Guardian! It's been a while!" Kuroi armed himself with his golden staff as his eyes grew in excitement, but Shura reacted by drawing her crystallized long sword.

He scoffed at her, "Stand down, or get stepped on."

"Make sure to step hard because that will be the only time you touch me," she threatened, her keen eyes holding immense concentration.

Six chopped Shura on the head, "Stop. We aren't here to fight, Shura. I believe we've went over this."

"B-But, he was going to attack us~."

Kuroi grew impatient, "What do you want from me? If it's a waste of time, expect to forfeit your lives. I don't like you guardians. Always snooping into business that isn't your own."

"Oh, is that so?" Six stared back, ignoring the impulses of demonic strength seeping from Kuroi. "You've certainly picked up something _dangerous_ , Kuroi."

"State your business," Kuroi was beginning to attack.

"Can you take down a dragon?"

The BOSS Slayer froze up, remembering the jagged scar that ran diagonally across his back. He looked almost sadistic when he replied, "A dragon, you say?"

"Yes. There will be one here in two days," Six said straight-forward.

"How do you know that it's coming?" Kuroi grew suspicious of his activities. "Where are your other buddies? Five, Four, and the rest of your happy-go-lucky crew?"

"Laima prophesized it. The rest of the guardians are dead," Six hardened his gaze on Kuroi. "It's nice that you have jokes, Kuroi, but you should take this very seriously. This is a matter of life and death."

"For you, maybe," Kuroi said. "This isn't my problem. So, I'll keep to myself, Guardian."

"So you're running away?" Shura confronted him up close, glaring into his eyes. "Klaipeda's people will be dead and it'll be on _your_ decision whether they make it out or not. This dragon will not be outside of the city—it's coming here. It has one goal, and one goal only. To destroy everything alongside Giltinė."

"Giltinė? What does _The Reaper_ need with Klaipeda? She doesn't bother with humans and their cities," Kuroi countered.

"There's a war going on, Kuroi. A war we've all been blind to for centuries," Six walked up to them, pulling away Shura. "A war between goddess and gods."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe it," Six gave a solid stare. "This is no game, Kuroi. Giltinė is coming here to wreak havoc and destroy _Dievas_ ' land. You are one of the kingdom's best revelators and only a revelator can kill a dragon summoned by the dead."

"You flatter me," Kuroi slanted his gaze. "Why not get The Great Monk, The Strategist, or The Librarian to help you out?"

"The Great Monk's whereabouts are currently unknown, The Strategist has his hands full investigating into a delicate situation about revelators conspiring against the kingdoms, and The Librarian's house has disappeared once again—it seems that he never stays put in one place." Six replied. "The only ones we can use now is you and _Blizzard_."

"That noob Blizzard isn't enough to deal with a dragon," Kuroi smirked. "Guess I'll have to help him out. I owe him anyway."

"Great! Now you're on board!" Shura smiled brightly.

Kuroi gave her a smug look, "Don't get it twisted, girl. I'm only helping because I'm fighting a dragon and Blizzard. You Guardian bastards ain't getting any sentimental respect from me. Not after what you did…"

Shura back away, "O-Oh…"

Six relaxed his companion by patting her gently on the back, "Don't worry about it. At least Kuroi and Blizzard will be dealing with the dragon."

"Where is Blizzard?" Kuroi asked.

"I'm right here."

The BOSS Slayer turned immediately and evaded the shard of ice that shot out the ground and tried to pierce Kuroi's skull. Kuroi laughed mildly, amused by the man who carried himself diligently with dark rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a tribal coat of brown and beige with furred boots with straps. Easily, Blizzard pushed up his glasses that shielded his observant azure eyes, "Still quick on your feet."

"I don't slack off like you," Kuroi grinned menacingly. "Try me again and I'll eat you alive."

"That's disgusting. Learn to have some class, Kuroi," Blizzard replied solemnly.

"Who needs class in this ruthless world? I'll slaughter anything worth challenging. Leave the dragon to me, noob. I'll show you how to deal with one."

"Watch your tongue," Blizzard snapped back. "Speak like that again, and I'll put you on display as a frozen monument."

" _Ooo_ , scary~," Kuroi chuckled. "You're a joke, Blizzard. Stop playing nice and let that inner beast in you take control. You have potential."

"You're a monster, Kuroi. I hope you understand that, but I guess you've already submitted to that fact," Blizzard suddenly relaxed, softening his eyes. "How much _time_ do you have left?"

"More than enough to kill a dragon," Kuroi waved the question away. "Focus on the task at hand, Blizzard. Not the damn past."

Blizzard crossed his arms, "Let's do our best, my _former_ comrade."

"Don't slow me down, _Jacey_."


	15. Chapter Fourteen:Rising Conflict

Chapter Fourteen: Rising Conflict

"Move forward!" Kuliat commanded his party through a squad of Vubbe Miners.

Atoro and Bean charged forward with their shields high, pressing through the Vubbes' pointless formations. Together, Kuliat and Matthew pointed their staffs, "[ **Flame** **Ground** ]!"

The Vubbes were mutated by the magma that created below them and their shape collapsed all together, then slowly the skill dissipated. Matthew sighed in relief, "We're making better progress than we did last time."

"You're right," Kuliat nodded, but suddenly stared at his companion. "What happened to you back there?"

Atoro and Bean returned to the Pyromancers in time before Matthew started to speak, "I have a secret I've been meaning to tell you guys."

They listened carefully as their comrade spoke, "I…regained my memories recently, well…half of them anyways. I gained the memories of my time as a demi-god. My mother is Laima and my father…is still unknown, but I'm certain about Laima. I spent most of my time as demi-god in _Dausos_ : the garden and home to good souls of the deceased."

The revelators took the news in a positive swing, petrified by surprise, but not separating themselves from Matthew because he was different. Kuliat placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder, "It happened when you had that dream, didn't it?"

"Yes."

Atoro smiled, "So, that's why Laima came to your dreams. After all, she is mother-woman god. She must have been really happy to talk with her son."

Matthew smiled sadly, "She looked so…distressed and tainted with grief. I believe there's something big going on around here. Since the disappearance of the goddesses and gods, the world hasn't been the same, and the atmosphere is certainly hazardous to any human. There is no protection for any of us, and the world is dying from the reign of BOSSes. I hope to finish this job she set for me and gain another chance to see her. I have many questions that needs answers."

"Don't we all?" Bean sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. "We need an explanation for why we are revelators and our memories."

"In due time, all will be clear," Kuliat relaxed their Peltasta. "Be patient."

"Hey!"

The group looked back at Erokhi's approaching group. Matthew widened his eyes, "What are you doing here?!"

"No time for questions! You're wasting time again, Matt!" Law grinned, and soon Erokhi's group passed them.

"Are you coming or not~?!" Shiba smirked. "We'll gladly take all the glory~!"

"Let's go!" Matthew said to his party. "The townspeople are top priority right now!"

* * *

Erokhi and Law led the large group of revelators through the mine shaft with rusty rail tracks planted into the ground. Shooting out the walls were blue and silver-ish crystal shards that reflected their movements as they ran with pounding footsteps and gave a dim glow. The shaft was narrow, so everyone ran in pairs until finally, they reached another lift that lead down to the third floor. The revelators all stood on the moving platform and Atoro pulled the lever which started the engine. Bean looked at the sparks that created nearby the engine, and with a clanking shutter, the platform began to descend.

"This will be the third floor," Kuliat explained to them. "This is as far as we gotten."

"With each floor, these monsters become relentless. Be on your toes," Matthew added.

A thundering rumble came from above them, and they all stared up as rubble fell onto the platform. The light from above was suddenly covered and the atmosphere turned completely dark. Shiba clung to Law who was beside her, "W-What's going on?!"

"Stay calm, everyone," Erokhi broke through their sudden mumblings. "Whatever it is…it's big."

Mikai felt something drop on her nose. It was a goopy liquid that stretched like saliva and warmed her hands as she tried to pull away from it. Accidentally, she knocked her elbow into Law, who reacted hesitantly in the dark, "W-What was that?!"

"Sorry," Mikai said. "I'm just trying to take this… _stuff_ off my face."

Matthew felt something fall on his foot, which was the same sloppy substance that stuck to Mikai's face. It wrapped around his right foot and commanded him not to move it, "What the…"

"Kuliat, could you light your wand up for something? There's something on my shoulder," Bean said.

"It's a staff, Bean," his comrade corrected, holding his staff up in the darkness, "[ **Fireball** ]."

Kuliat stood silently, bewildered by his staff not responding to his call. Atoro looked quizzical in the darkness, feeling an uncomfortable odor roll down her back. Erokhi asked, "Why isn't it working?"

Kuliat touched the head of his staff and rubbed his hands through the goop stuck on it, "What is this gooey stuff?"

Mikai was still trying to pull it off her nose, "It's on my face. What is this?"

Law unintentionally ran his hand down Shiba's face, and she blushed, "U-Um…"

"Sorry," he pulled his hand away. "Could you like, become a lighter for us. Apparently, the others have something on them."

Shiba nodded to the dark, but could still feel the warmth of his hand on her face, "Sure."

Erokhi ended up leaning his hand on the railing of the platform and dropped his hand in the same goop, trying to pull away, _I have a bad feeling about this._

Shiba lit up the atmosphere with [ **Fireball** ] and immediately everyone gazed up at the atrocity above them. A humongous mouth resided just above them with shark-like teeth and beady crimson eyes that shook their souls. A rippling wave of silver rocks crawled over its body as it reacted to the light with a screeching cry. The revelators kneeled to the scream, covering their ears that burned in agony. A swarm of multiple mouths was within the monster, circling like a typhoon of blades just waiting to devour its next prey.

Law released his hands from his ears and took up his bow, ignoring the blood dripping from them. He aimed his steeled arrow into the swarm of mouths, calling on the blood of an Archer to guide his bow, "[ **Barrage** ]!"

The burning illusions that took form from his single bow swirled unexpectantly into the typhoon of mouths and beamed out, silencing the monster as it was thrown into a gaping hole nearby the descending platform. The Ranger collapsed onto one knee as the others regained their thoughts. A crack of light could be seen below them as they grew closer to the third floor. Mikai noticed the blood coming from Law's ears and rushed to her friend, holding her hands over his ears and whispered, "[ **Heal** ]."

Erokhi stood still, captive by the goop that covered his arm, "Thanks, Law. You saved us there."

"Don't mention it," Law smirked. "You guys had your hands full and I'm the only Archer. Using spells would have backfired on us."

"This must be the monster's saliva," Kuliat examined. "It's abnormally sticky. I wonder if burning it off will help."

"I can try," Shiba offered.

She attended to those who were victims to the saliva of the unknown monster, and just as Kuliat had suggested, it worked. Mikai rubbed over her nose, feeling a small sting from the fire Shiba placed near her nose, "Thanks, Shiba."

The Pyromancer blushed, "N-No problem~!"

Suddenly, the platform came to a stop as the group finally reached the third floor of the Crystal Mines. Bean and Atoro were the first off before the revelators felt a small tremor. Erokhi looked up into the darkness, "Is that…"

Kuliat followed after Atoro and Bean with Matthew behind, "Let's hurry."

Law followed Erokhi's eyes to the darkness, wandering what his leader was staring at, "Ero?"

Shiba and Mikai were off next, and together they looked back to their party members. "Are you two coming?" Mikai questioned, confused at what they were staring up at.

Law snapped his eyes open at the darkness suddenly transformed into a typhoon of teeth. Erokhi reached for Law and pulled him close, "[ **Iron** **Wall** ]!"

The monster from before crashed down on the platform, but encountered a wall of iron that expanded from Erokhi's shield. However, the boys were pushed down from the monster's persistent strength that resulted in their platform dropping further down into the Crystal Mines. The monster disappeared in the darkness along with the boys, and all at once, the atmosphere grew silent upon their leave.

Mikai and Shiba leaned over the edge of the floor's limit and peered down with horrendous eyes. Matthew traveled back to them, "What happened?!"

"Erokhi and Law," Shiba started. "They're gone."

* * *

"So, care to tell me why we are involving King Vermillion?"

Six and Shura walked side-by-step in a quick manner. Blizzard, other known as Jacey, kept in pace with Six and Shura. Kuroi scurried after them, stomping his boots on the marble floors of the castle. Six sighed deeply, but kept his same speed of walking, "We have to set a plan, BOSS Slayer. We cannot simply deal with this sort of problem on our own. We will need numbers, and most importantly, we will need someone to keep the people safe amidst the battle."

"Use your brain more, Kuroi," Jacey scoffed, pushing up his glasses. "It makes you look dumb."

"Oi, I didn't hear a damn thing about getting the help of King Vermillion. So lay off," Kuroi countered. "I don't see you coming up with ideas either, chump."

"You've been really hostile, Kuroi," Jacey glared. "Do we have a problem?"

"We could," Kuroi stopped, licking his lips in amusement.

Shura pushed both of their faces away from each other, "Stop~! This isn't the time to be acting like little girls!"

Six stopped and stared ahead, "Surely not now."

The group looked ahead and noticed the man known as _The Immortal King,_ Vermillion Gust, stride down his marble hallway, and was accompanied by one figure. The knight with golden medals stamped onto his copper breastplate stepped with pure authority beside his King, his eyes resembling scorching flames that could boil the soul of any individual with a single glance. The knight's copper hair was slicked back into a furious keen tide while his jaw was formidably sharp and his cheeks stony. The man noticed the group of revelators, flashing his eyes at them, "Revelators, you have come."

Vermillion halted before the group while his presence towered over their whole existence, "I thank you for coming."

Six looked up at the tall man, "It's a pleasure, King Vermillion."

Vermillion gave a strong nod, scanning his eyes over the revelators, "Just four of you?"

"Yes, sir," Shura answered. "We are the only, and currently the strongest present within the city."

"The strongest, _hmm_?" Vermillion's eyes held a fierce competition that built over the years. "Six, was it? My kingdom's safety from the dragon is in your hands. If these aren't the strongest forces you can find, I will slay you where you stand, revelator or not."

"You wound me, King Vermillion," Six smiled recklessly, his eyes stabbing into the King's. "I'd say I'm the strongest here."

Kuroi, who had been silent this whole time, took offense to the comment, "Oi, you're in the presence of the BOSS Slayer. I'm way above you, Guardian."

"Shut it, Kuroi," Jacey tried to jam his elbow into Kuroi's stomach, but the BOSS Slayer grinned mercilessly as he stopped it.

"That was your last strike, Blizzard," Kuroi's face turned to stone as his eyes blazed impending doom for his prey.

Shura whipped out her blade swiftly, cutting between the revelators, "If you fight, I'll kill you both myself."

Six clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of the revelators, "Come now…no need to fight."

Vermillion had surveyed the actions of the revelators while his knight studied with his hand grasping his sword. The King smirked, "I guess I will take your word, Six. I finally get to meet with Blizzard and BOSS Slayer. The famed revelators whom have controlled the peace to my kingdom."

"The peace has nothing to do with me," Kuroi looked at the King with amusement. "Send any BOSS my way and I'll end its life. That's the only thing I'm good for, so your people are in luck."

"In luck, you say?" Vermillion stared hard at him.

"However, I'd say it would be no problem to the strongest man in the kingdom. You are beyond all of us it seems; however, I won't back down. You will call on me to do your dirty work," Kuroi glowered.

"Such a wild tongue you have," Vermillion's knight said, drawing his sword. "You'll do well without it in my King's presence."

"Put away your sword, Vault," his King ordered. "This _child_ doesn't recognize the face of true power."

Suddenly, Kuroi felt his legs wobble as he looked into the eyes of Vermillion, and soon he crashed down on his knees. The BOSS Slayer stared dazed up at the towering man whose eyes glowed fiercely with fortitude. Six furrowed his brows, "I don't appreciate you doing that to him, Your Highness."

"I needed to put him in his place," Vermillion closed his eyes. "On the ground where the vermin against me sleep."

Blizzard kneeled down to his former comrade, refusing to look into the eyes of the King, "You're truly terrifying. The _rumors_ must be true."

"You can hold onto that fairytale if you'd like, boy," Vermillion turned from the group, his royal robe flowing over their heads to make known the diamonds that resemble the dreams of his people. "I will protect my kingdom and put my own life on the line for the people who've helped me grow. They deserve everything, and I will never do them wrong. Don't disappoint me, revelators. By the prophecy of Laima, the dragon should arrive at first light in two days. You all focus on the dragon while I tend to my people. That is all to be discussed. I will take my leave."

The King walked off with Vault at his side. Kuroi gritted his teeth, clutching the fabric of his pants. Shura looked to Six, "We should go now. I'm feeling very uncomfortable here."

"I agree," Six nodded curtly, turning on his heel and passing Kuroi and Jacey. "Come. We need to show him that we aren't just tools of destruction. He really rubbed me the wrong way."

Jacey nodded in agreement, helping Kuroi to his feet, "He's certainly something else."

"Guardian," Kuroi forced his nails into Jacey's shoulder, emphasizing the strict importance of his words. "That man…"

Shura and Six looked back at Kuroi. The Guardian stood shocked at the deranged gaze from Kuroi, "K-Kuroi?"

"His eyes…" Kuroi grinned in exhilaration. "Those are the eyes of a revelator."


	16. Chapter Fifteen:Iron Wall

Chapter Fifteen: Iron Wall

Erokhi woke amidst a field of searing rocks, bewildered by his location. From afar, he could notice erupting volcanoes that spilled crimson red and golden lava, blasting a familiar booming sound across the fiery horizon. His body was drenched in complete sweat and was drained from the atmosphere that threatened to melt him. His eyes wandered, realizing the land he stood on was familiar to an island ruled by volcanoes and lava paths that crawled over the island like paved roads. He stood still in a cool safe zone surrounded by the searing rocks that were tainted by the environment, "Where…am I?"

"I see that you're awake."

Erokhi looked behind him to see a figure plastered in dark armor that had spikes shooting out of the armor's shoulder blades and all over its back. He resembled that of a dark knight, equipped with a horned helmet that had the face of an ancient dragon and a golden sheath housing a magnificent blade at his side while a shield crafted with the highest-tier of metal on his back with a dragon's face engraved into the heart. Erokhi looked shocked at the dark knight, instantly drawing his weapon and shield, "Who are you?!"

"You'd raise your weapon at anyone before asking for introductions? That's quite rude."

The husky, and resounding voice coming from inside the helmet shook Erokhi to the point that he lowered his weapon. The dark knight continued to speak, "I am the _Peltasta Master: Cassius_. You are currently in the Class of Rites. I will be training you, and you will choose whether you live or die here."

Erokhi opened his mouth, but quickly shut it, thinking, _so, this is it?_

Cassius pointed at Erokhi's boots, "Take them off."

Erokhi looked puzzled, but didn't question Cassius, not until the next thing he said, "Now, walk through the rocks and touch the base of the volcano."

Erokhi looked baffled, widening his eyes to the order, "A-Are you crazy? Bare-footed?!"

"Are you going or not, kid?" Cassius took a hard step towards him. "Or do I need to end the exam right away?"

Erokhi backed away as Cassius drew his sword, pointing the splendid blade's tip at his heart from afar. "I won't do it," Erokhi said confidently. "You're gonna have to force me."

"Force you, huh?" Cassius didn't laugh at his words. "I'll slay you before you even touch the rocks."

Erokhi armed himself swiftly, taking on the blow of the dark knight that immediately destroyed his shield. Dumbfounded, the Swordsman scrambled away, but Cassius caught his collar and choke slammed him into the ground. Erokhi gasped for air, but none came to his aide as he fidgeted in Cassius' grasp. The dark knight glared his iris eyes which cut through his helmet at Erokhi, "Prepare to give up your life."

"I don't…think so," Erokhi managed to say, ramming his head into the dark knight's helmeted face.

He staggered back by the unexpected force, but skillfully raised his guard to deflect Erokhi's amateur swing. Cassius pushed away his sword with his shield and ran the metal into Erokhi's face. The Swordsman stopped it with his head, withstanding the vibrating pain bashing against his brain. Cassius gave a small smirk, "You're very hard-headed. I think I should stop playing with you, boy."

Erokhi staggered back as his head leaked a red liquid, "I'll overcome you."

Cassius' body tensed up as his body sizzled with steam slipping out of the cracks and mouths of his armor, "[ **Lightning Step** ]."

A gust of absolute dominating power exploded from Cassius, and afterwards, he appeared in front of Erokhi with lightning speed, slamming his shield into the boy's stomach, "[ **Rim** **Blow** ]!"

Erokhi's body shuttered in mid-air as he was thrown out onto the searing rocks. Once his body touched the rocks, he immediately jerked up in fright, feeling the furious burns tearing at his flesh, " _Ahh_!"

Cassius stepped onto the field of rocks easily, ignoring the heat. Erokhi tried to hop back to the cool zone, but was stopped by Cassius, thrown by another [ **Rim** **Blow** ], but directly to his jaw. The Swordsman's body blushed in torment as he rolled over the searing rocks, screaming at the constant torture attacking his body. He was on the verge of tears, feeling that his feet were beginning to numb and would possibly melt away from the environment. Cassius didn't let up, appearing beside him out of nowhere and instantly he spun with his shield in a circular motion and stabbed it at Erokhi's chest, "[ **Umbo** **Blow** ]!"

The boy hacked up blood while being thrown once again in the air, falling face first into the burning rocks that intensified his screams. Cassius pulled his hair, lifting his steaming face out of the rocks and ran his face through a path of rocks as he walked stiffly. Erokhi's body was vulnerable to the pain as his clothes were nearly burnt away and his blushing body stung at the intense suffering.

Cassius lifted the boy off the ground by his neck, "I should throw you in the volcano. Only then can you join those who have failed before you."

Erokhi hesitated to move, for every piece of skin glowed peachy red and blazed his insides when he moved. He looked into the dark knight's eyes, mesmerized by the compelling nature behind them. Cassius waited for a response, but he didn't get any, instead, Erokhi wrapped his hand around the dark knight's armored arm, "You're…strong."

"Of course I am," Cassius said strongly. "I have fought more battles than you ever have, and gained more scars than you could ever have. Talking doesn't back up your strength. It's the experience and skill you have that can protect those around you. That's why I am the Peltasta Master, and also why I'll squash any revelator who isn't destined for this route."

" _Heh_ , you're not doing a good job," Erokhi grinned weakly. "I'll give my body and soul for those I love. Don't play with my passion. I came here to grow, to become resilient, and learn to become something much greater than I am now to shield the front lines."

Cassius slung the boy back into the cool zone, "Then become an _iron wall_ that can never be penetrated as long as you are at the front! Turn that passion into resolve and strength!"

Erokhi swayed as he tried to stand up, but Cassius came to his aide. The Swordsman stared up quizzical up at him, searching his eyes. The Peltasta Master snapped his finger and the world shifted to his command. The fiery environment disappeared and the fighters found themselves on a vast field filled with ample grass and sunflowers. The sky was painted an azure blue with lofty clouds that swam through the sky. A gentle wind brushed over the disappearing burns on Erokhi's body, and while he looked at the endless horizon, he widened his eyes to the large planets in the sky, "Whoa…"

Cassius released the boy, allowing him to stand on his own, "This…is _my_ world."

"Then…what was…"

"An illusion," his master said. "It was all a test of fear, and a test of willpower. If you obeyed what I told you to do, you would be showing follower attitude, which a Swordsman cannot bear to have, for they lead the front lines. The rocks symbolized the trials and the agony you feel could never amount to the pain they could give. That constant pain is something you don't ever want to experience, and in order to stay free of it, protect those around you. Become an impenetrable wall that shields all those you love."

"A wall?" Erokhi stared.

Cassius smirked, "There are skills that are passed down to specific Swordsmen throughout time, and one of these famous skills is called [ **Iron** **Wall** ]. A wall of iron created from your shield to block any type of attack as long as you stand firm and put your allies first, your wall will never be broken."

"Teach me," Erokhi gave a small bow. "I want to learn it."

"It is no easy feat," Cassius stared up at the distant planets. "It'll take a long time, but time works differently here than in the real world, so let Laima take the wheel while I train you diligently."

"Thank you, Master Cassius!" Erokhi bowed further to show his utmost respect.

"Lift your head, _Protector_ ," Cassius ordered.

Erokhi gazed up at the man as the dark skin of his armor peeled away with the wind, revealing his dazzling golden armor underneath that competed with the sun's light. The Peltasta Master flexed his gauntlet hand to his disciple, "We are equals. We have the same passion, and I respect you greatly for that. As a _former_ revelator once called _The Ancient Wall_ , I swear on my name to make you the best that I possibly can."

* * *

"Erokhi!"

The leader shook awake, noticing he was laying on the cold ground with Law beside him. The Ranger helped his leader to his feet, throwing his arm over his shoulders, "How are you holding up? We fell pretty far down."

Erokhi clutched his stretching, gaping wound on his side, gnashing at the blood that spilled from him. Law had blood leaving from his head and dipping constantly from his slashed up left leg. Together, they proceeded down a path of crystals, and finally Erokhi spoke, "I wasted a lot of energy pulling that skill off earlier. We're…in bad shape, Law."

" _Heh_ , aren't we always nowadays?" Law managed to chuckle, but sputtered blood into his hand. "We need to find a way up. We were thrown into a hole or something when that monster attacked us. Hopefully, there are other lifts."

Erokhi helped his comrade walk, for he started to fidget from the torture he received from his wounded leg, "Lean of me more."

"Alright," Law slung most of his weight on his leader, feeling as if he could pass out at any minute. "Sorry if I'm putting too much on you."

"It is fine," Erokhi reassured his partner. "I am the leader, and most importantly, I am your friend. Lean on me as much as you need."

" _Heh_ , always saying the cool words."

"And you don't?" Erokhi chuckled, trudging forward with Law.

"My words don't seem to make much of an impact," Law admitted, exposing his jealousy of Erokhi as the current leader. "I wish I could be the one leading sometimes. The leader is cool and inspiring to watch, but also the one with the most burdens. They are amazing people, and certainly one of the most talented people in the world. I envy you, Erokhi, but I've also come to hate you because of it."

"Is that so?" his leader smiled faintly. "I guess we're even. I hate you as well, but only because you are always there to pick up my flaws. I wish I was perfect. I wish I could protect everyone from everything, but that would make me naïve. For all my flaws and everything I can't deal with, you're there to finish. I envy you, Law."

The Ranger gave a weak laugh, "I guess the feeling is mutual now."

"Indeed," Erokhi laughed back, placing a weak smile on his face.

The boys made it to a wide opening after leaving the long corridor of crystals they traveled on, and noticed they reached a dead-end. Erokhi cursed under his breath, but as he was beginning to turn around with Law, his wound gushed out blood and he fell on a knee. Law used the majority of his remaining energy to pull his comrade back onto his feet, wincing at the pain coming from his leg. Erokhi got a hold of himself, standing back up and shouldering Law's weight, "We can't keep going on like this. It will only be a matter of time before—"

The mine's floor shook like a thunderous rhythm that separated the boys away from each other. Erokhi groaned to the pain that shot into his side, biting his lips to contain his scream. Law tried to get back up, but the world shook in anger until a huge body erupted from underneath. The same monster that had been following them appeared, sweeping its silver rock tail across the floor while its eyes darted between the boys. Erokhi gritted his teeth, forcing his fist into the ground, compelling himself to stand up and fight.

 _I…need to do this._

Erokhi drew his weapon and shield, steeling himself for a battle against the BOSS. Law was out cold, sprawled out on the ground. The BOSS screeched at Erokhi as he slowly walked closer to it, implying the amount of danger fighting it would be. However, Erokhi didn't falter and stood solid to the cry, pointing his sword at the monster, "I'll defeat you! Watch over me, Master Cassius!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen:Leave Me Behind

Chapter Sixteen: Leave Me Behind

Erokhi hugged his shield nearby his wound while his sword wavered from his erratic breathing. The world was threatening to close on him as his eyes became heavy with sleep. He punched his wounded side, awakening himself with a sudden cry. The BOSS lunged at him with its mouth open and the Peltasta rolled out of the way, but the monster hovered above the ground as a crimson line trailed its tail, which came back to strike Erokhi. He guarded himself well with his shield up, being thrown by the tail whip into the ragged wall. He absorbed the blow, walking out of the crashing rubble around him and charging bravely at his enemy with a bursting war cry, "[ **Pain** **Barrier** ]!"

He clashed with the BOSS' tail, stopping its path with his shield and cleaved his falchion through its hard skin upon its side, "[ **Bash** ]!"

The monster retaliated quickly with a loud cry, wrapping his tail around Erokhi's arm and slamming him against the ground. He cried out, followed by grunts of agony when trying to break free of the firm grip of the monster's tail on him. The monster refused to let go, slamming him over and over until the ground, creating rocky craters formed by Erokhi's battered body. Upon the final slam, the monster pulled his prey closer, opening its typhoon of teeth. The boy stabbed his sword into the ground, but as he was pulled it tore through the ground as he slowly arrived to the waiting mouth. Erokhi cursed at the ground, releasing his sword from the floor and allowing the monster to pull him.

The BOSS relished its efforts as it pulled Erokhi into its mouth. However, the Peltasta stabbed his blade into its stony lips, holding the top lip up with his shield with all his might. Erokhi ignored the throbbing pain from his wound and stood his ground, realizing there was nothing he could possibly do at this point. If he moved, he would be munched up by the stone lips, and if he fell inside the mouth, the shards of teeth would impale his body. He smirked at the odds, "Whoever loses this…wins the battle."

The BOSS applied more pressure, bringing Erokhi cringing down a little, but he compelled the top lip back into its proper place. He bit his lip, his strength starting to fade, "Master…Cassius."

 _[_ _ **Iron**_ _ **Wall**_ _] has many forms, Protector, but it's up to you to figure that out._

Erokhi's arm holding up his shield started to waver, vibrating as his arm weakened. The world seemed almost foggy in his eyes as he tried his best to withstand being eaten and fought the pain at his side.

 _If only my body was stronger._

He submitted to the force, falling to his knee.

 _If only my body was tougher._

The light from behind closed slowly as he fell to the pressure, feeling as if his body was getting sucked into the mouth. He was going to die. There was nothing he could do at the moment, and there was no one there to save him. Everyone was gone. He would dead, and they wouldn't know. It made Erokhi grab the top lip with his hand accompanied by the shield, forcing the mouth open with everything he had left in him, "I can't die like this!"

"Erokhi!"

Law held his bow in his hands, struggling to aim property from the ground, "Just a little more…Erokhi!"

With another final effort, the leader continued to use some of his remaining strength, and lifted the BOSS' lip. "[ **High** **Anchoring** ]!" Law shouted from the depths of his heart, pulling his arrow back as it transformed into a lightning bolt, and released the power that he aimed directly into the BOSS' mouth. Erokhi was thrown forward as the monster was pinned to the wall by Law's arrow. Erokhi planted his arm into the ground, followed by his knee and steadily stood back up. Law dropped his bow, gasping for air as his head hovered just above the ground. Erokhi stared intently at his hand, mesmerized by it being coated in iron. He dropped his shield out of shock, and immediately the monster's tail whipped at him while he was defenseless, but instinctively he reacted and sliced his iron hand through it like butter.

The BOSS broke free, yelling from the depths of its being as it called on a hidden power Erokhi wasn't accustomed to. Its beady eyes dilated and swiftly cut across the area, summoning a parade of beaming lights from underneath that initiated wildly out of order. Law backed away, watching as Erokhi evaded the beams of light and scrambling as his mind was refreshed from this bewildering phenomenon happening before him. The BOSS used every ounce of that skill until the beams retreated and it gave a final charge to Erokhi, this time seeking to devour him where he stood. Erokhi halted, feeling a begging impulse coming from his right hand grasping his falchion. With both hands, he held the grip, his metallic hand over his human hand, and together his powers of old and new combined as a shifting, rocky dark metal crawled over his blade and expanded its body.

Law was amazed, watching the new-found power Erokhi came across. His blade grew into a two-handed claymore that had a brilliant jet black blade. He held the blade in front of him, forcing all his focus into the weight of the weapon. The BOSS was finally upon him, and as the world slowed, his eyes sparked with an uncanny determination that was certainly odd of the leader. His mind and body took over as he watched himself plant his foot forward, cracking into the floor, and sweeping his blade at the air before the BOSS, splitting the monster in half.

With a hard, sudden thud, the monster was dead and gone, no longer able to threaten the boys. Erokhi's chest rose and fell quickly, his blade burying into the rocky floor, " _Haa_ … _haa_ …"

Law used the wall as support to help himself up, "I take a nap and I find you almost being food to a monster."

"That was a close one," Erokhi leaned on his sword, rubbing his hand over his ironed left hand. "However, what is this all about? Master Cassius…is this what you meant by the different forms of the Iron Wall style?"

"Iron Wall?" Law looked puzzled, walking up to his partner. "I'm guessing you picked up some skills from the Class of Rites too, huh?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Erokhi laughed. "Thanks, Law. I could have died."

Law watched as Erokhi's iron hand returned back to normal, and his sword reverted back into a silver falchion. He stumbled at the short length, but Law caught him, "Easy, easy~. Lean on me, pal."

Erokhi obeyed, throwing his arm around his invisible shield, "Thank you."

* * *

"This is it."

Kuliat led the group of revelators to an open area where the townspeople were being held. They stuck to the corridor they were in, peeking out at the townspeople that were tied up and being circled by Vubbe Miners. Matthew nudged Kuliat, "What's the plan?"

Atoro answered, "Simple. Bean and I will provoke them away from the townspeople. While we deal with them, you all escort the townspeople."

"I'll back you two up," Mikai reassured their morale. "Also, I'll keep an eye on our Pyromancers in case something bad happens."

"Seems like we got it all planned out," Shiba smiled, but showed a faint worry for her other lost comrades. "Let's rescue them and get them back to town. Then we can look for my servant and Erokhi."

"Sounds good," Kuliat nodded. "Let's get out of here alive."

Atoro and Bean gave a curt nod and initiated the plan. Together, they charge towards the townspeople, gaining the attention of the ten Vubbe Miners and the civilians. Atoro whipped out her sword and slammed the metal against her shield with an outrageous smirk, "[ **Swash** **Buckling** ]!"

A splashing, violent wave of sound created from the clash of her booming metals, stabbing the ears of the Vubbe Miners until they were agitated by the sound. They readied their poisoned tomahawks and mindlessly scrambled to Atoro. Bean stood in front of Atoro, shielding his friend from harm, "[ **Guardian** ]! [ **Pain** **Barrier** ]!"

The Vubbe Miners attacked Bean first, ganging up on the Peltasta as he deflected their blows. Atoro joined the fight, slashing through one of the Vubbe Miners with ease, and pressing her back to her partner as they were surrounded. Bean smirked, "You're getting better with that sword, Atoro."

"Of course," she smirked back, feeling relaxed with her back against his. "I am your sword, and you are my shield. Together, we can get through anything."

"Your cooking was amazing, by the way," Bean grinned shyly. "I know this isn't the time, but…"

Atoro blushed, "Don't worry about it. I'll forgive you…this time."

The rest of the revelators sprinted past the mob surrounding Atoro and Bean without being noticed. The townspeople stared at them, relived that help was arriving. Kuliat put his hand to his lips, hinting that they would need to be quiet. Mikai kept an eye on the Peltastas, ready to support them if she needed to while the Pyromancers attended to the civilians, untying them from the thick ropes. Matthew helped a woman with weary, dark eyes to her feet, smiling politely, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Yes," she nodded with the utmost gratitude. "Thank you for saving my people."

Kuliat approached them after untying a young man, "You're the town's chief, right? It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman nodded firmly, "Yes, I am Kalmia. It seems my message was heard from the goddess. Thank you, Laima. Thank you for bringing these wonderful revelators."

Shiba smiled brightly at the little girl she released, "Hello there, little girl~. What's your name?"

"Clarissa," the girl said softly, hesitating to look into Shiba's big, warming eyes.

Shiba caressed her coconut hair that cut at her shoulder, "Don't be afraid. I'll make sure you get out of here. Where are your parents, Clarissa?"

"They're…gone," her big, round blue eyes started to water a little. "They tried to escape and they were…killed."

Shiba frowned, but mussed the girl's hair, giving a reassuring smile, "I understand. I promise…I'll get you out of here."

Matthew approached Shiba, "We're ready to go."

Shiba looked around, noticing the small numbers of the townspeople. The majority were lost to the hands of the monsters, for those who tried to escape died by their hands and their loved ones watched in horror. It made Shiba furrow her brows in a furious manner, biting her lip to the fact that they couldn't get here sooner. Matthew looked somberly at the remaining villagers, counting up to only eleven. Kuliat realized the numbers as well, but didn't question Kalmia about that, for he could see a deep darkness within her eyes that was credible to her melancholy behavior. Kuliat signaled with a wave of his hand to the fighting Peltastas, and they received the order and began to fight more fiercely, no longer stalling. Mikai accompanied them, using [ **Fade** ] to cloak her body in invisibility to remain undetected by the Vubbe Miners as she drew closer. Kuliat and Matthew led the townspeople to the corridor they used to enter the wide room from, but stopped as a rumble shook the whole room. Shiba held onto Clarissa as the little girl cried and shielded her eyes in fright. Matthew gasped as a tide of sinister, dark bats erupted from the corridor and flew over their heads. A purple cloud accompanied the bats as they swarmed around each other, and as they all watched, a foreboding entity appeared from the tornado of bats. Shiba stared with wide eyes, examining the BOSS with pointed, jeweled chain heads forcing out its back and floating under its command around its body. The BOSS wore a purple dress that had tatters and bruises all over, and it had deathly, pale skin that sent shivers down civilians. Kuliat eyes stayed glued to the human face, watching the BOSS' purple hair float gentle as it hovered above the ground. The BOSS equipped itself with a mask that covered its face, stretching out like a pelican's beak and spraying out like its wings on the sides.

The BOSS raised its woman-like hand, commanding the chained heads to hold still as it was planning to aim the sharp points at the civilians and the revelators. Kalmia shuddered, "I-It's Mirtis! O great Laima, please!"

Kuliat swiped his hand to the corridor, "Everyone! Run for it!"

Matthew pointed his staff at Mirtis, "[ **Fireball** ]!"

The villagers scrambled with terror, reaching for the corridor. Mirtis slapped away the ball of flames Matthew had shot and it landed near Atoro and Bean who were thrown away by the impact, crashing through the wall. Atoro crawled out of the rubble, noticing the three remaining Vubbe Miners were heading for them. She shook off the pain coming from her light scratches on her body and protected Bean, for he was unconscious and unable to fight.

Shiba ran with Clarissa in her hands, following close behind the fleeing villagers. Kuliat filed them all in the corridor, but looked at the very back of the group and noticed that Shiba was being chased by Mirtis. Matthew was unconscious on the ground, a gaping wound caused from the chained points in his shoulder. Mikai appeared beside him, attending to him, which relieved Kuliat; however, Shiba was now in major trouble.

Shiba managed to glance over her shoulder, shocked by Mirtis' pursuit to catch her. Clarissa clung to Shiba's clothes as she peeked at the BOSS, traumatized by her appearance. Kuliat yelled as he stared towards her, "Shiba!"

"Come get Clarissa! I can handle myself!" Shiba roared back.

He sprinted towards them, opening his arms to fit Clarissa's small body. The little girl shuddered in Shiba's arms, but the Pyromancer calmed her with her soothing voice, "Remember our promise."

Mirtis launched one of her chain points at Shiba, and at the last second, the Pyromancer tossed Clarissa into Kuliat arms, who was coming from afar. Shiba was struck in the back by one of the chained points, bursting out from her stomach. Kuliat stared in despair, watching Shiba choke on her blood and the remaining points crashing into the ground around her. Kuliat took a quick step towards Shiba, but the injured Pyromancer yelled, "Stop!"

Kuliat stared at her reckless grin, watching her hands grab hold of the chain forcing through her body. She shouted once more, "Kuliat! Please, do this for me! Leave me behind!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen:Conqueror

Chapter Seventeen: Conqueror

"How long are you gonna sleep?"

Shiba gasped for air as she woke up, feeling a sharp pain in her chest as she sat up. She found herself sitting above a floor of water that reflected her image. A small pebble skittered across the water, creating small waves on the surface of the water, and finally landed beside Shiba. She picked up the pebble and looked to where it came from, staring into the sleepy, silver eyes of a man sitting on a red sofa. The sofa was above the water like herself, but pretty much everything in the room was above the water. The room was a quintessential example of a study from the multiple bookcases filled to the peak with ancient scriptures while blueprints and balled up paper resided around the room. The sleepy-eyed man placed his finger on his globe floating beside his sofa, spinning it with next to no effort, "Welcome to my _world_ , Wizard."

"What is this place?" Shiba stared up at the star-filled ceiling as the stars drew together to assemble patterns and undiscovered images. "Whoa~."

The man rested his head on the edge of the couch while his naked feet was at the other end, "You're in the Class of Rites. I am the _Pyromancer Master: Norwain_."

"Oooh~," Shiba sat with her legs tucked in, placing her hands over her thighs. "So, this exam…"

"You pass."

Shiba was silent for a moment, but immediately shot up, " _Huuuh_?!~"

"Hey, hey~. Keep your voice down. You got to take your nap, so I can take mine now. Goodnight~."

Shiba approached the sofa and grabbed his collar, "What do you mean, ' _goodnight_ '?! I got a test to pass!"

The man pointed his finger at Shiba's hand latched onto his collar, "Hands off."

Shiba obeyed and backed away a little, "Such a lousy master."

Norwain rolled over, facing away from Shiba, "I want you to meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Yeah. You can do that, right?"

"Erm, sure."

Shiba sat back down with her legs tucked in and placed her hands over her lap, closing her eyes. She submitted to silence while Norwain's eyes grew heavier by the second. He yawned and stretched, popping some of his bones that stung lightly, but it massaged his muscles oddly. Shiba fidgeted to the silence, feeling as if her body was slowly falling into the water below as her boredom heightened. She sighed deeply, opening her eyes and glaring at her master, "Hey! Meditating isn't working out for me!"

He turned again, now facing Shiba, but his wavy, rosy hair surfed over one of his eyes as he smiled sleepily at her, "Clueless Wizard…"

"Who're you calling ' _clueless_ ', mister?" Shiba sneered. "I thought the exam is supposed to be dangerous and challenging…not just… _meditating_."

Norwain stared at her for a while, searching her lively eyes, and she blushed at his attentive gaze. The Pyromancer Master sat properly in the sofa, his crimson mage coat's hems floating to his sudden movement. He stood with a purpose and kneeled before Shiba, "Now that I get a better look at you…You have potential, _Oriel_."

"Potential for what?"

He grabbed her chin gently, getting a better look at her sparkling eyes that held a hidden flame, "The potential to summon the _Phoenix_. It is a sacred bird that is the protector and guider to all Pyromancers. However, our fellow rivals, the _Cyromancers_ , have a protector identical to our own, but the _Amarok_ is an equal dominator and guider to them like the Phoenix."

Shiba listened intently, and he let go of her chin and pulled away a little, placing his arm over his raised knee while his other planted into the watery floor, "Looks like I can't just slack off with you."

"You called me…Oriel," Shiba wondered about the name. "Does it stand for something?"

"Certainly," he nodded, opening his palm and suddenly creating a dancing flame. "I can see it in your eyes. You have the will of a prideful lion, but are content with cowardice; however, your heart seeks to bring out that _battle fire_ that resembles the lion. A seeker of power, and a seeker of peace. Such a precarious path you will go down, Oriel."

"So…you can see it?" Shiba tore her eyes away. "I've tried to hide away my thoughts and ambitions from my comrades, but sometimes it's unbearable. There's a part of me that is hungry, and trying to devour everyone around me, and another side that wants nothing but peace."

Norwain studied the girl's pained expression, scratching the back of his head, "No reason to hide your feelings. As a Wizard, understand that your emotions control the depth of your power and skill. If you aren't willing to accept your inner passion, you will never be able to blow past the most impossible enemies."

"Is that…okay?"

"It is," Norwain smiled. "I'm sure your comrades will understand. My days as a revelator with my friends taught me a lot, and I've become wiser to my talents. Cassius and Loftia…my beloved family and allies, they looked over me and cared for my well-being when I merely did the bare minimum. When the time came to face the dragon in Klaipeda ten years ago, I wasn't prepared for the ordeal and it cost me my life. My point is…now is the time to release every impulse you have. Anyone can die at any moment and the world will not wait on you to get stronger. You have to take the leaps ahead of time to provide for the future of your friends and yourself. Do you understand, Oriel?"

"I understand," Shiba nodded firmly, showing respect to her master.

Norwain crushed the flame he created and twirled his free hand, pulling a book from one of his grand bookcases with that simple gesture. The book flew over to him and he caught it carefully, but soon flipped through the pages. Shiba watched him turned the ragged pages until he stopped on a specific page that had a magnanimous bird with scorching wings that were shown as shards of fire. Shiba moved closer, getting a better look of the bird, "This is Phoenix?"

"Yes," Master Norwain nodded, trailing his finger over its magnificent beak. "I've only seen this bird once, and at that time, my life was in danger. No one could save me, and I was powerless. The Phoenix took over my body and destroyed everything around me. My friends were almost killed."

"That sounds horrible. Why would we call on something like that?" Shiba's heart dropped.

"It calls on us. While the Phoenix is a guide, it is a formidable force," Norwain sharpened his eyes. "The Phoenix is also known as the _Conqueror_ and the name stands true. Listen, never get to the point where the Phoenix comes. Hold your ground and survive the best way you can. If it comes…there will be no way to stop it until its thirst is quench."

"Master Norwain," Shiba stared sadly at him, noticing his eyes spoke of guilt and death.

"As long as you understand this, Oriel, I can teach you how to be a Pyromancer. You're very suitable for this role. I trust that I can put my hopes in you."

Shiba smiled brightly at the man, giving a playful salute, "You can count on me, Master Norwain~!"

* * *

"Shiba!"

Mikai boldly sprinted to her comrade, evading the raining chained points aimed at her from Mirtis, fighting back her tears that started to meddle with her sight of Shiba's condition. Shiba coughed violently, spurting more blood when Mirtis pulled out its chain from her. The Pyromancer fell to the floor hard, unconscious and almost lifeless. Mikai slid next to her, holding her friend in her arms, "S-Shiba?!"

Mirtis raised her clawed hand, seeking to slice through the girls where they sat. However, Atoro came in the clutch, standing guard before the girls with her feet dug into the floor, "Get her out of here!"

Mirtis struck Atoro as she was occupied talking, knocking her aside like a ragdoll, slamming into the wall. She flew closer to Mikai and Shiba, but Atoro was persistent, coming out of nowhere and slashing off the BOSS' left arm. A piercing determination overtook Atoro's eyes as she twirled her sword, holding it backwards and cleaving at its side, "[ **Bash** ]!"

Mirtis screeched, summoning a ball of purple light in its right hand, and threw it at Atoro. The Peltasta reacted poorly, backing up, but mid-air as the ball of light zoomed towards her. Suddenly, a dark figure passed Mikai and Shiba, knocking the light away with his shield. Atoro touched the ground, "B-Bean?!"

Her partner had blood running down his closed left eye and slouched slightly with his fighting stance, but he had saved her despite his condition. Bean settled with a grim face, breathing hard, "Get your friend out of here, Mikai! We'll hold it off!"

"[ **Fireball** ]!"

Mirtis absorbed the ball of flames aimed at its back, reacting with a chilling growl towards the attacker. Matthew was on a knee, pointing out his staff while clutching his healed wound that stung with his free hand, "We got this! Go!"

Mikai bit her lip, but submitted to their pleas. She picked up Shiba and carried her friend away, following the trail of the townspeople and Kuliat. She was beginning to enter the corridor when Shiba's body started to burn her arms and hands, "Ah!"

Accidentally, she dropped her friend and quickly tried to recover her, but stared in horror as steam seeped out Shiba's skin. Mikai panicked, wondering what could be the cause, "W-What is…happening?"

Suddenly, Mikai was thrown back from a surging power coming from the tempest of crimson flames surrounding Shiba. She crashed into the ground, staring at the storm of fire spreading throughout the room. However, what shook her to the core was the fact that Shiba was standing within the outrageous storm. Her eyes were boldly lit with a tangerine glare, staring down at Mikai with bolstering animosity. A brilliant flame swallowed her palms and an average-sized bird appeared from behind her, equipped with wings of scorching flames and a boiling body that seemed to be the origin of the magnanimous heat. Shiba took a step forward and the ground glowed from the heat surrounding her feet. An uncanny power befell the Pyromancer, sending gusts of heat and wicked power in waves as she stepped.

The revelators fighting Mirtis tore their eyes away to glance at the spectacle happening behind them. Matthew tensed up, feeling a cold sweat rush down his spine, "Phoenix?!"

Atoro felt the immense heat coming from Shiba, "Phoenix? What is that?!"

Matthew left his party members, "Take care of Mirtis! This is bad! I have to stop Shiba!"

Mirtis suddenly summoned a beaming trail of purple light from her hand, aiming it at Matthew, but the boy was saved by Bean. The Peltasta helped his friend to his feet, "I don't think we got the luxury of helping others at the moment! Focus on this, Matthew!"

"B-But…"

Atoro shielded the boys as they spoke, blocking a fierce strike of Mirtis' claws, "A little help here gentlemen!"

"Now's not the time!" Bean said harshly. "We need your help to take this thing down! The sooner we get this over, the better!"

Matthew clicked his tongue against his teeth, "Damn…Alright!"

Mikai was approached by Shiba, and the Cleric noticed her wound magically patched itself together. Shiba held out her hand, as if beckoning Mikai to come closer. Mikai hesitated, but reached out her own hand, but Shiba's hand instantly crawled with raging embers. Mikai gasped, her small tears dropping from the sides of her eyes, "Shi…ba?"

The possessed Pyromancer unleashed her power on where Mikai sat, giving her no quarter of affection. She stood still, hoping to see the results of her power; however, Mikai was safe and sound by the protection of her own Peltasta. Erokhi waved the swirling flames off his shield, feeling his arms frizzling to the intense heat, but he was comfortable with it, for it couldn't compare to the pain he received from Master Cassius. Mikai sat with big eyes, watching the leader's dancing hair confront the forces of fire around them, "Erokhi…"

"Sorry I'm late, princess," Erokhi dropped his shield, still wounded at his side. "I'm here now. I won't let you die if I can prevent it with my body and soul."

Shiba stepped back with shocked eyes, but the Phoenix flying around her zoomed at Erokhi with a raging cry. An arrow pierced through the bird, spreading the boiling body; however, it merely multiplied and flied back to Shiba's side. The storm grew fiercer, ripping through the ground and tearing through the ceiling that caused the room to shudder uncontrollably. Law appeared near Mikai and Erokhi, falling to a knee beside them, "What happened to Shiba, Mikai?!"

"I-I don't know! She was stabbed by the BOSS behind us and—"

Suddenly, Shiba commanded the small birds, and sent them head-first towards Shiba's companions. Erokhi prepared to block again and Law was ready to dodge and assist the group whenever possible, but Mikai stood before them instead, holding her flail out of frustration, "[ **Safety** **Zone** ]!"

The revelators were protected by Mikai's barrier as the birds tried their best to break inside. Erokhi relaxed a little, "It seems to me that she's possessed."

"Possessed by what?" Law looked grim, obviously worried for his friend. "Couldn't we just talk to her?"

"Talking doesn't work," Mikai said in their little time before her barrier shattered. "We have to knock her out! [ **Divine** **Might** ]!"

Their bodies were cloaked in remnants of a cool light as the birds finally were upon them; however, they grew in size, nearly the size of an actual tall, adult human. Law pulled back his arrow on his bow, shooting it through the birds as a lightning bolt took form of his iron-head arrow, "[ **High** **Anchoring** ]!"

Once again, they dispersed, but ultimately came back together to form a single, gigantic bird with sweeping wings of complete fire. It cried out, disturbing the peace of the mine's monsters above and cracking the ground below the revelators. A vicious, ruby glare resided in the bird's sharp eyes, scanning over the revelators with distaste. Erokhi dug his sword into the ground, forcing himself to stand with his shield high, "Everyone! Prepare yourself!"


	19. Chapter Eighteen:Loose Ends

Chapter Eighteen: Loose Ends

"Law!"

Erokhi shoved the Ranger out of the line of fire and rolled away, both barely missing the scorching waves of flames directed at them by the wave of the Phoenix. Mikai supported them both, slinging her flail at the Phoenix, "[ **Deprotected** **Zone** ]!"

The Phoenix cried as a swarming wall of glyphs mixed with green diamonds and shards of light surrounded it, weakening the bird. Law noticed the rejection from the bird to Mikai's skill and felt his fingers tingle with uncertain wonder, establishing the fact that he could pull something off. He slid to a stop and had begun to take aim, but Shiba appeared at his side, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground. Erokhi gasped, but had his hands full with the Phoenix's relentless fire power. Law tried grabbing her arm, but immediately pulled it away, feeling his palm melt away. Surprisingly, her hands weren't hot while wrapped around Law's neck, which shocked him. He could merely look down at her, for he didn't want to be aggressive towards her. He soon struggled to breathe, his eyes fidgeting to the lack of air, "Shiba!"

The possessed Pyromancer didn't respond, but something odd happened. She smiled playfully, her eyes swirling seductively as she trailed up Law's body. He gasped for air, and eventually she released him, patting his head. The Ranger looked up at her carefully, looking past her playful smile, "Shiba? Is that you?"

"My little _prince_ ," she finally spoke, her voice poisonous, but relieving Law's heavy heart. "Why must you fight me? I thought you would have my back? You will…protect me, right?"

He felt as if he was being pulled into an abyss of pleasure, his eyes blurring to the truth of the matter. Shiba leaned much closer to him, her face nearly inches from his, and she caressed his hair gently, running her hand down his strong cheek carefully, as if she didn't want to harm him in the slightest. Shiba's lips reached over to his ear as her body was nearly touching up against him, "You love me, right, Law?"

"Snap out of it!"

Law crawled back in shock as Erokhi's voice had cut through his sudden trance, but Shiba was relentless, crawling towards Law in a sexy manner, trying to seduce him. Law panicked almost, unsure of what he should be doing with Shiba, "W-What do I do?!"

Erokhi was at a loss too, but simply replied, "Just do something! I need to deal with the Phoenix while I got the energy!"

Mikai noticed the Phoenix starting to twirl in the air, assembling a typhoon of flames from its body. Erokhi stood dumbfounded to the ability, but Mikai suddenly grabbed and pulled him close, protecting both of them with her [ **Safety** **Zone** ]. Together, they disappeared in the swirling tornado of flames, leaving Law to sort out Shiba's absurd behavior.

She finally caught his foot, pulling him towards her against his will. Law fell on his back, and she pounced on him, running her nails into his chest, which made him yelp. Shiba giggled, "Don't run away from me, Law. You know how much you mean to me. If I lost you, there would be no one else to tease and play with."

Law felt bitter to her confession, "So, I'm just something to _play_ with?!"

She felt hurt to his words, her eyes softening, "No…I didn't mean it that way."

"What did you mean then?"

She placed her hand over her heart, beginning to speak, but suddenly started to freak out as her body started to boil in agony. She rolled off Law, screaming at the top of her lungs, feeling the torment of the flames scratching at her skin. Law scurried over to her, touching her back, but instantly feeling the stinging burn which snapped at his fingers. He stared in complete uselessness as her eyes popped open and tears left her eyes, only to be evaporated into steam. Law recklessly grabbed her, groaning at the explosive burns scorching his skin. He had decided that he would bear the pain of his beloved friend, even if it costed his own life. He promised to always have Shiba's back, and they would fight together to live. He had a mutual understanding and had a sacred connection with her as one of the only people in the world to understand his fate and his struggle.

Tears of anguish forced out his eyes, but he wouldn't pull back. Shiba's screaming started to subside as she realized Law had suddenly held her in his arms. Her body started to cool down, and Law was able to bear the lingering stings crawling over his body. Shiba had finally calmed down, looking up innocently at Law, "Law, you…"

"I can't answer your question, Shiba, but I will protect you if I can. That's a promise I'll keep for a lifetime and you, don't go getting yourself killed while I'm here. I don't…want you to die," the Ranger confessed, his speaking of worry and distress. "Do you understand?"

Her eyes finally returned to normal, and the astronomical aura of bolstering animosity faded away, "Yes, my prince."

Erokhi and Mikai were once again visible. The Cleric released Erokhi from her grasp, unexpectantly feeling a lingering sensation that she wanted to hold him much closer. Erokhi hadn't felt anything like that, for his focus was directed at the Phoenix. He took advantage of Mikai's skill, [ **Deprotected** **Zone** ], and charged the flying entity. The bird was no longer fueled by Shiba, so its confidence wavered, but it still swooped over Erokhi. The Peltasta mimicked his new skill, cloaking his left hand in complete iron and clutching the grip along with his right hand, transforming his weapon in a two-handed claymore, and beginning to strike. Mikai watched in complete awe, bewildered by the skill he just pulled off.

Erokhi side-stepped from the reckless dive from the Phoenix and stepped hard into the ground, severing its right wing, and cleaving at the air again, dismembering its other wing. The Phoenix committed to a last resort, repeating the same move before, but Erokhi noticed the pattern and went full-speed ahead towards the bird. He boldly leaped forward and brought down his sword over his head, slashing through the bird, and watching its body dissipate into dying embers.

Mikai fell to her knees, exhausted from the turn of events, "We did it."

Erokhi hurried over to Law and Shiba, "Is she alright?!"

Law relaxed, holding her unconscious body as she slept peacefully with a smiling face, "Yeah…I think she will be just fine."

Erokhi sighed deeply and directed his strong gaze to the battle occurring behind them, "Now, we should go help."

"Sorry, I'll look over Shiba. You can handle it, can't you?" Law brought his worried eyes up to his leader.

Erokhi clamped his hand down on his shoulder, "Leave it to me."

* * *

Kuliat easily followed the path the revelators had traveled down, noticing the path was clear of monsters and they were able to find a lift that guaranteed their ascension out by the help of village chief, Kalmia. She had discovered a secret path that only villagers knew of on the third floor. They all filed onto the barren lift and she pulled the lever as Kuliat defended the pathway onto the lift, searching for any monsters seeking to grab a ride; however, none came and the lift climbed up the rocky walls much faster than the other lifts the revelators came across. The villagers started to relax, and frankly, Kuliat did too, huffing into complete exhaustion from the eventful day. He looked up, noticing lamps fueled by oil clung to the walls, lighting their path. Kalmia soothed the remaining villagers, calmly their hearts and easing their tears for their loved ones that had passed. Kuliat grimaced, cutting his eyes to the ground, _we couldn't make it in time._

"U-Um…mister?"

The Pyromancer stood at attention, looking down at Clarissa with puzzling eyes, "Yes?"

"Will…that nice lady be alright?" the child asked with big eyes.

Kuliat kneeled before the girl, hesitating to look her in the eyes, but pushed aside his shyness and patted her head, "S-She'll be fine."

Clarissa gave a small nod, sniffing, "Alright."

"Clarissa."

The child turned to Kalmia who was on her knees, her eyes heavy with emotions. Clarissa stared in awe, absorbed by the fierce feelings coming from the village chief. It made the child's heart wrap itself in a stinging sensation, burning her eyes as bitter tears fell from the corner of her big eyes. She rubbed her eyes, fighting it back like her father had taught her, and keeping her composure like her mother had when struggling with her occurring illness. She was young, but surely had more hardships than most children her age. The village chief opened her arms to the child, and without a second thought, she curled up in Kalmia's inviting arms, sobbing loudly for the wonderful parents she lost. Kalmia caressed her hair, never wanting to let go of the helpless little girl who has seen the death of her own parents. The villagers stared at the small soul, feeling the reality of the situation even deeper and the instant grief and powerlessness they possessed within their chests. No one present, except Kuliat, had the power to fight against the monsters that threatened their lives. They were simple humans with simple lives, but their destiny forever wavered unlike the revelators. They had choice, but they also had downfalls that stripped them of their morals and ambitions.

Kuliat saw the villagers in that condition. They were stripped of everything in their chest and had to swallow a pill that was bitter than the harsh choices in life. It was the first time that Kuliat realized his effect on society. He couldn't save the villagers that died, but he was able to save those who survived. He dug his nails in his palms, swearing that he would become a savior like he should be and save every life he possibly could. He smiled sadly, watching their slumped bodies and burning red eyes, promising to put his life on the line for the innocent. So, as the only protector, he sat down and surveyed over them, absorbing their pain and sorrow and endured.

* * *

"We got it cornered! Deal the finishing blow!" Erokhi ordered.

Mirtis swayed into the wall, struggling with her lack of limbs. Together, Atoro and Bean acted in unison, coordinating in a team-like attack on Mirtis. Bean connected his shield with the BOSS, "[ **Rim** **Blow** ]!"

Atoro came up behind him while Mirtis shook uncontrollably from the impact, and he raised his shield up, crouching down lowly. Atoro jumped and landed lightly on his raised shield and the boy launched her up into the air with the force of his bent legs. Atoro flipped backwards recklessly in the air while Mirtis regained its thoughts, but it was too late for the BOSS once Atoro slung back her blade and carried all her strength in one strike, "[ **Bash** ]!"

She sliced through Mirtis and the BOSS gave one last final cry, dissipating into purple embers that swirled and disappeared through the cracks in the ground. Matthew fell on a knee, "Thank the gods and goddesses. We're finally safe somewhat."

Erokhi helped him up, offering his shoulder, "We need to catch up with the villagers."

"You're right," Bean disarmed himself, still injured from his earlier wounds.

Mikai jogged over to them from where Shiba and Law sat, "I'll heal everyone. You all fought really hard. You should be proud."

Atoro gave her the thumbs-up with a cheeky smile, "We're awesome~!"

Mikai smiled and slowly attended to everyone. Law headed over to them with Shiba in his arms, scanning over the revelators that were relaxed, but still seemed to be engaged in battle by their observing glances and tensed muscles. Mikai had healed him during the fight between the revelators and Mirtis, so he was cleaned of any blood, but still felt extremely tired from the strain of using his skills repetitively in one day. He looked down at Shiba's face that had shifted into a blank, sleeping face that carried no worries and scoffed at how she could be so relaxed, but merely smirked and sighed, remembering that she was absurd in every manner.

Erokhi approached Law, "How is she doing?"

"Pretty good," Law smiled. "We all set to head back to the surface?"

"We're all good here," Matthew spoke for his party members.

Erokhi looked at Mikai, noticing she was staring intently at him and suddenly blushed and was engulfed in a small frenzy, darting her eyes anywhere else from where he stood. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her look into his smiling eyes. He spoke softly, "Thank you, Mikai."

"F-For what?" she placed her shaking hand over her average bosom, feeling her heart throb with affection.

"For being here," he said simply, turning away. "There's no other Cleric I'd like to have at my side."

Mikai stared at his back, _Erokhi…_

The leader gestured with his hand for them to follow him, "Let's get going everyone. Our job isn't finished until the villagers are guaranteed safety."

* * *

"Kuroi."

"What do you want, chump?" Kuroi leaned back in his seat, glaring at Jacey.

Blizzard pushed his glasses up and leaned a little forward in his chair, pushing away his wooden beer mug on the table, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot actually," Jacey pointed out. "I know you are aware of _their_ movement."

Kuroi placed the feet of his chair on the ground, folding his hands into an aggravated knot, "Yeah. I know those bastards are watching, but they are too scared to show themselves. They've been stalking me."

"Wow," Jacey looked surprised. "I can't believe you actually are aware. You must have finally used your brain, BOSS Slayer."

"Don't play me like I'm dumb," Kuroi leaned his cheek into his hand. "There's something going on behind the scenes, Jacey. Those revelators are up to no good. They've long denied the guidance of Laima and decided to do things _their_ way."

"You sound a little bit _too_ familiar with them," Jacey analyzed his tone.

"I know of two of revelators in that damned cult," Kuroi furrowed his brows. "I'm just wondering what their aim is."

"Well, I believe we should handle what we can at the moment."

Kuroi drunk the sour liquid within his wooden beer mug, wiping the corners of his lips afterwards, "I guess so."

"What are their names, by the way?" Jacey asked in conclusion.

Kuroi was unsettled to even speak their names, but forced himself for this small occasion at Valla's Street, "They are my old teammates. After I had left you, I met _Star_ and _Neko_. The biggest pains in my rear."


	20. Chapter Nineteen:False Ally

Chapter Nineteen: False Ally

Kuliat and the villagers arrived at the top of a lighted pathway on the lift and Kalmia escorted them all down a corridor that lead to the surface. It was barely dawn as the sun suddenly peeked over the horizon, warming the gloomy, azure sky with trails of disbanding clouds. The sea of trees remained deadly still as the atmosphere was completely silent. There was no wind and no movement. They all stared down at the village, paralyzed by its current state. The whole town was decimated. The houses were blown to bits, but remnants of sharp wood that had shaped the houses was scatted about. The roads and pathways winding around the connected town were jagged and ripped through by the claws of what seemed to be a monster's. Nothing was left unscathed.

Kalmia dropped to her knees, her voice gone as she opened her mouth. Kuliat took a step forward, dazed by the destruction, "What…happened here?"

Clarissa clung to Kalmia as the village chief spoke softly, "Our…town."

Kuliat searched the remains of the town and noticed an enormous crater that took place of the hub area of the small town. He saw someone sitting there. The figure was illuminated by the rising sun, but his hot pink hair blazed like foreign flames, bringing a sentimental approach to the destroyed town. His clothes were in tatters, but he maintained the valuable parts to cover himself properly. Kuliat started down to the town, jogging down the nearby hill, "I'll go ahead. Everyone, take your time coming down."

He didn't get a response, but he thought it would be for the best, for they lost their homes and even their loved ones. Kuliat was now at the base of the hill, making his way through the debris and maneuvering past multiple craters and ruined paths. As the Pyromancer drew closer to the figure, he realized that it was Rhyme sitting soundlessly amidst the decimated town. His body was unscarred and he merely sat with his eyes closed. Kuliat called out to him, "R-Rhyme?"

The Fencer was now awake, glancing solidly at Kuliat, "You're finally here."

Kuliat's face hardened as he noticed the slurred gaze Rhyme had, noticing the blood that slipped out the corners of his mouth. He licked the corners of his mouth and smiled faintly. Kuliat glared, "What happened here?"

"Pinčiukas destroyed everything, of course," Rhyme started, leaning his cheek into his palm while his elbow rested on his leg. "I tried to stop him, but it didn't go as planned."

"Damn him!" Kuliat stomped the ground in a swift rage.

Rhyme chucked a little, which got Kuliat's attention, "What's so funny?! This isn't a laughing matter! People have died and the villagers have nowhere to return to!"

"That's exactly it," Rhyme suddenly stood up, grinning mercilessly at Kuliat's childish action. "It's ridiculous that they are so _weak_. They can't protect themselves or their home. They are better off sleeping in the streets and begging for food like vermin."

Kuliat snatched the Fencer by the collar, "Who do you think you are saying stuff like that?! They can't protect themselves and you damn know it! That's why we are here!"

Rhyme quickly stabbed his fist into Kuliat's stomach, making him release his collar and choke slammed him into the ground, "Sorry, kid. I didn't sign up for this revelator job by my consent. I save whoever and do whatever I want. You don't decide how the life of a revelator should be spent. Grow up."

Kuliat clamped his hand on Rhyme's arm, "Then you're no revelator!"

Rhyme laughed wildly to that, sinking his glowering eyes into Kuliat, "You may be right there. Possibly even a… _traitor_."

"Hey!"

The boys looked to the speaker, noticing that Erokhi and the entire gang, including the villagers, were present. Rhyme released the revelator and held out his hand to him with a smug smile. Kuliat slapped it away, rolling over and picking himself up. Erokhi walked fast towards them, "What's going on here?!"

"Just a _little_ talk, Ero," Rhyme said smoothly. "Nothing too serious."

"It looked very serious to me," Erokhi glared at his comrade. "Since when did we start hurting our allies?"

"Allies, you say?" Rhyme searched the revelators' eyes one by one. "Don't you mean strangers? After all, that's all we are to each other."

The leader closed the space between him and Rhyme, "And these _strangers_ are the ones who took you in! You'd turn your back on us?!"

"Do I owe you something?" Rhyme's eyes glowed recklessly as an ample darkness took form in his keen eyes.

Mikai relaxed her hand on Erokhi's shoulder, gently pushing him aside, "That's enough."

Law approached his party members with Shiba still in his arms, bewildered by the change in Rhyme's attitude. Kuliat stood afar, glaring at Rhyme, "He's no ally, Erokhi. Mark my words. He will turn on you, eventually."

Erokhi pulled away from the discussion, listening to Mikai's solemn words; however, his mind started to wander on Kuliat's words. He didn't want to be betrayed by someone he believed to be a comrade and he surely didn't want anyone in his party to be harmed. He loved them all individually like they were his family.

 _Would Rhyme actually strike his own family?_

The leader shook away his thoughts and their Cleric glanced up at Rhyme who gave her a small portion of compassion, but obviously he had a lot on his mind, so he kept his stern features. She turned away, looking over the remaining villagers and the scene around them, "Well…this is quite the mess."

"Pinčiukas did a number on this place," Rhyme said. "I managed to wound him good enough that he escaped. I'm lucky to be standing."

Atoro and Bean exchanged glances, curious to the amount of skill Rhyme truly possessed. Matthew read the Fencer's eyes that spoke of burden and mostly a bloodthirsty vengeance. Rhyme stared up at the morning sky as the peak of dawn was finally approaching. Kuliat looked at Matthew, "How did you all get up here?"

"We followed the trail of footprints," Matthew responded after crossing his arms over his chest. "Can't believe we were down there all night. I'm exhausted."

"We all are," Law agreed. "However, our next move should be where do we go from here? We have to make sure that the villagers have somewhere to rest."

"Indeed," Erokhi nodded curtly and stared at the villagers, "Is there a village or town nearby? The route to Klaipeda will take us hours."

Kalmia pulled her eyebrows together, dismissing the idea, "All the towns or villages around here have been destroyed by the aggressive mobs of monsters. We've always been lucky in our small little town…I guess it was only a matter of time before our peace was shattered."

"Chief…" one of the villagers softly sobbed.

"It's alright," Kalmia stood firm. "Leave us be, revelators. We will build another town to replace the old. We can't let this slow us down. Our loved ones died for our future."

"You're going to build a whole town with this many people?!" Bean said shocked. "What about supplies?"

Kalmia answered, "We have the required materials. We built a safe house not too far from the town that has emergency supplies and even space for people to sleep. All my people can stay there and together, we can build it back if we strive for it."

The revelators were speechless to Kalmia's determination, feeling inferior to such a noble and striving leader. The people looked to her, feeling hope fill their bowels and ease the grief in their hearts. She pulled her hair behind her ear, "It'll be hard, of course, but what other choice is there? Surely you all understand that as well…that you have no choice but to move forward."

"We know it all too well, ma'am," Mikai somberly replied. "Are you sure about this?"

"Certain."

"Then we're staying," Matthew said swiftly.

"I agree," Kuliat relaxed, smiling at his friend. "Atoro and Bean?"

Atoro answered for herself and Bean with a bright grin of white teeth, "Count us in!"

Erokhi wanted to agree as well, but Matthew looked at him, shaking his head. The leader understood the gesture and turned away, "We will head back to Klaipeda and send more help. It's the least we can do."

"We would appreciate that," Kalmia smiled. "Thank you, revelators."

Law smirked at the courage in the village chief, but suddenly realized the small child that peeked out from behind her. He stared at her and she returned the same action, but soon her eyes rested on Shiba. She left the safety of the village chief and toddled her way over to Law with big worrying eyes, "W-Will she be okay?"

Law reassured her with a firm nod, giving a warm smile, "She'll be just fine. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble. You got my word, kid."

"Are you her _special person_? My mom told me that dad was _special_ to her."

Law became flustered, realizing that everyone had took interest to their side conversation, their lingering ears waiting for a response. The Ranger laughed it off, the morning sun illuminating his dazzling eyes, "I guess so."

"Is that a confession, my servant?"

Shiba was finally awake, staring up into his eyes and noticing the wild blush that covered his face. Clarissa's eyes sparkled with affection, "You're awake!"

"Let me down please," Shiba said to Law.

The boy obeyed and the Pyromancer hugged the child, stroking her hair gently, "I told ya' you'd be fine."

Clarissa felt herself enveloped in the familiar smell of Shiba's hair that resembled her mother's scent and recognized the touch of her father that usually ran through her hair like Shiba was doing. It was all similar, so similar that she realized the pain still lingering in her small chest. Shiba tucked her eyes into the girl's shoulder, shielding her burning eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We should have been there earlier. If only…"

Clarissa smiled sadly, feeling the wet tears coming from Shiba run down her shoulder. Law stood firm, holding his words of affection for Shiba and watched her trembling back with dreary eyes. Even now, they still felt the presence of weakness and failure like they had in the beginning. Only a little has changed and still, they were fragile creatures.

* * *

"It seems everything went exactly like the Guardian had said."

The man watching the scene occurring at the remains of Miners' Village pulled away, returning to the woods. He meddled with a flask carrying a strange, lime liquid that bubbled flamboyantly, desiring to break out from the confined space. He smirked, placing the flask in his canvas backpack and started for Klaipeda once he found the dusty road. He lifted his goggles off his observing hazel eyes and placed them on his head as it pushed into his snow white hair that consisted of bundling curls and sweeping cuts above his eyes. A strange smile was placed on his face as he wondered intensely of the knowledge behind the Guardian who he so devotedly searched for to have an audience with. It intrigued his instincts as an explorer and pursuer of all knowledge in every nature, but as an Alchemist, he was innately striving for intelligence and new concoctions.

His current knowledge dated all the way back to the war between the _Crimson Knights_ and the _Shade_ and to the present involving the current ruins housing murals stating the upcoming war, but the information wasn't specific on who would be involved. The Shade were creatures of unknown originality that were birthed into the world and caused tormenting anguish towards the civilians of the world. The beginning time period called on the world's first revelators sent by the gods and goddesses that formed an army that went by Crimson Knights. The war lasted for decades and as it went on, the Crimson Knights lost many of its members until only one stood standing to fight off the remaining Shade. For a while now, the Alchemist had been hunting for the additional information concerning the war, but it was scarce and these certain pieces usually dwelled in uncharted lands.

He straightened his azure mage coat, tightening the metal brooch that hooked together his coat near his square chin. A passing wind compelled him to smell the morning nature around him, which heightened his excitement, for he knew the smell of the _Ullaki_ hiding within nature which was a peculiar flower that glowed up at night and smelled of fresh farts. It made him snicker, but he wasn't satisfied with just the knowledge he possessed, he desired more and more to fuel his wants. After all, he was The Librarian, the famed revelator who has lived more than two-hundred years.


	21. Chapter Twenty:Destined Day

Erokhi and his group of revelators had finally arrived back to Klaipeda after sorting out the incident at the Miners' Village. They had rested half-way to Klaipeda and managed to make it before afternoon came around. The group was mentally exhausted as they swayed into the gates of the enormous city. Erokhi lead the pack obviously, but came to a stop once they were secured inside the city, "Feels like we've been running around non-stop."

Shiba leaned on Law with an exasperated sigh, "Carry me, Law~."

"You have two feet. Use them," Law sighed, rubbing his burning head that assembled a mild headache. "I need to rest somewhere."

"Rest is for the weak!" Shiba pulled away, stabbing her finger into his cheek. "My servant is not weak!"

"What happened to ' _my prince'_ ~," Law said sing-song-like, chuckling at her burning face afterwards.

"Shut up~!" Shiba stared at the ground, burying her face into her hands.

"You two have been pretty expressive lately," Erokhi smirked at them. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"N-Nothing!" Law answered in their stead. "However, what was that about Mikai earlier, Ero? You too seem… _close_."

"We are," the leader stated proudly.

Mikai hid the outrageous blush that was trying to take over, looking down the main road and becoming absorbed in the morning activity, "I'm close with everyone more or less. It's only natural that the Cleric knows the party."

"Oh, really now~?" Shiba sneered.

"Is it okay if I get some private time?"

They all turned to Rhyme who was at the back of the group. Their leader nodded instinctively, "Sure. We have enough money to get two rooms tonight and food, so we'll be at the local inn. You can meet us there after you have your time."

"Thanks," Rhyme said to him, leaving the group in a matter of seconds and disappearing into the thin crowds.

"Weird~," Shiba said to herself, turning on her heels and facing Law. "Since Rhyme left, we should go hang out~!"

"What?" Law yawned. "I'm so tired though."

"No excuses~" Shiba grinned, roughly pulling him forward. "Come, my servant!"

Law glanced back to where Erokhi and Mikai stood, but he noticed they already started off into the crowd together. They both were talking, doing simple gestures and Mikai was keeping pace with his nice remarks. The Ranger sighed and merely submitted to the tide of emotions urging out of everyone in party, realizing that in such a short time, they've grown fond of each other. Well, everyone except Rhyme.

* * *

"Hey, let's stop here."

Shiba dragged Law into the small shop that had a wide range of clothing. The Ranger slouched forward as Shiba stopped to gaze in awe at the store's contents, his chin accidentally pressing against her shoulder while his body was so close that she felt his sweet, hot breath. Shiba froze up, feeling a wild desire fill in her bowels, but Law pulled away swiftly, regaining his stance. The owner of the shop cut the awkward silence, waving at them with a warm smile on her face, "Hello, hello~! Welcome to _Mira's Parlor_ ~!"

"I'm guessing that you're Mira?" Law asked, mesmerized by her cherry blossom eyes that sparkled with every word she spoke.

She pulled her wavy velvet hair cascading down her side behind her ear while her glossy pink lips smiled at them, "Yep. My name is Mira Lowell. I'm from _Orsha_ but I just recently moved into Klaipeda. It has been nearly two months now. By the way, I haven't seen you two around here before."

Shiba saluted playfully at the shopkeeper, "I'm Shiba~! Nice to meet you, Mira~!"

"Aw, aren't you the _cutest_ thing~?!" Mira became flustered, holding her beautiful cheeks as her eyes danced with affection.

The Pyromancer giggled softly, blushing to her response. Law stood beside Shiba, scratching the back of his head, "My name is Law."

Mira smiled at him individually, "Nice to meet you, Law, and you too, Shiba. Thanks for coming to Mira's Parlor~! Have anything you wanna try on?"

Shiba scanned over the mixture of garments, feeling overwhelmed by the collection of clothes that hung on the walls while some were placed over the counter Mira stood behind and also hung from racks all over the place, "Umm…"

Mira clapped her hands together, "You know what, I got the perfect idea for you, Shiba~."

The energetic shopkeeper left her station and approached them with a charming walk, swaying her hips comfortably with her hand on her side. She wore a black pencil skirt with a loose pink button down shirt while the top two buttons were unbuttoned, exposing a fair bit of cleavage. Her slender, warm hand grabbed for Shiba's and she urged the Pyromancer to follow, "Come, come~!"

Shiba glanced at Law, "Is this—"

"Go ahead, Shiba," Law nodded. "I'll look around the store a bit."

Mira grinned, "It is fine, honey~. I'll find a perfect, cute outfit that your boyfriend will like."

"B-Boyfriend?!" both of the revelators said shocked.

"I'm kidding~," Mira laughed, dragging Shiba forward. "Well, we will be in the back, Law. Take care of the store~."

Before he could even respond, the girls were gone. He leaned against the glassed counter, feeling his mentality failing by the second, "When did I start working here?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Mikai nodded to her leader, pulling her falling hair behind her ear, "Yes. I believe I'm prepared for the Class of Rites."

Erokhi looked to the same spot he had stepped to enter the Class of Rites, but the beam of light wasn't there for him. He looked down at Mikai, noticing the swelling confidence in her body take over her aura, "Alright."

She nodded again and stared into his eyes, as if not wanting to depart so soon from Erokhi. The Peltasta smiled brightly from ear-to-ear and gave a thumbs-up, "Be careful in there."

Mikai found herself grabbing his hand, which surprised him but he relaxed from her fingers tracing over his sturdy palms, "Thank you for everything, Erokhi. I would have never found anything to live for after Scar was killed; however, now I have something to live for. My duty to help people around me, including my dear friends that fight beside me. I'm living now because of you, Erokhi."

She wanted to close the space between them and envelope herself in his strong arms, hoping to never move from his grasp for eternity. Her emotions went haywire, bouncing around in her head and tickling at her heart. She showed a light blush that crossed her alluring features and finally departed from her leader, "I'll be back soon."

Before she disappeared, Erokhi managed to speak what was on his mind, "You are one of the people that push me to live…and I want to thank you for that, Mikai."

She was now gone. Erokhi scratched the back of his head, wondering if his words were particularly the right words at the moment. He merely sighed and crossed his arms, staring up at Laima's statue for a sense of guidance. However, no such thing came. He retreated from the statue and re-entered the crowd of the morning mobs, feeling his heart sway to the busy setting. As he walked, an idea finally came to mind. He smiled hesitantly, blushing a little as his thoughts assembled a plan for him to grow closer to Mikai. He kept walking, searching the shops and vendors that had anything of similarity to what he was looking for, but alas, he didn't find anything worthwhile.

"Where would I—"

He widened his eyes at the shop that resided a few blocks from Valla's Street. The shop's sign hanging over the rural building read: _The Antique_. He stroked his chin and waved his hand in his pouch, feeling the weight of his money from the miners shackle with each other. He simply decided to head on in, having a thin idea of what he wanted to buy for Mikai.

* * *

"How do I look~?"

Shiba was dressed in a grey, loose knitted sweater dress that was off her left shoulder, revealing her smooth, bony shoulder blade and a fair amount of her neck. Her hair was pulled over her other shoulder that wasn't revealed, swarming down to her waist in a flurry of waves and curls. Light makeup was applied to her face, blooming her features and mascara was used to perk up her eyelashes, giving her a mystical, and alluring approach. She stared at her partner sideways, noticing he was completely speechless, "What?"

Law felt his heart jump out of his chest, but he contained the boiling emotions, "You look…beautiful, Shiba."

"See~? I told you he'd like it~," Mira grinned, placing her knotted hands behind her back.

"Thank you, Law," Shiba smiled, a small blush creating across her face. "I believe this is my first time putting on makeup, so sorry if it looks out of place, Law."

"N-No, it's fine," he smiled, his eyes trailing over depth of her chest. "Seriously, you look amazing."

She rubbed the soles of her silhouette boots into the room, obviously embarrassed by his comments, "Thanks~."

"Well then, would you like to try something on, Law?" Mira asked.

"No thanks," Law denied with an apologetic wave. "I'm guessing you payed for your clothes already, Shiba?"

"I gave her the money in advance, but…" Shiba placed her finger on her chin, but suddenly smiled at Law. "Could you step outside? I'll be out there soon."

Law was curious, but obeyed to Shiba, "Sure."

The boy left without any worries and Shiba sighed deeply, overwhelmed by the beating of her beat shaking her entire body. Mira rested her hand on her shoulder, nodding with a motherly smile. Shiba smiled back, "So, what do you think he'd like?"

* * *

Rhyme carried himself over to Valla's Street, hoping to quench his rising thirst and settle his bones. The bar was naturally crowded once he entered, noticing people of different backgrounds either standing and talking or sitting and drinking a beer mug. He slumped off to the counter, sitting on a stool and gazing up into the eyes of the bartender. The bartender noticed his eyes and acknowledged him, "What would you like?"

"Milk please, if you have some."

The man smirked, a wild scar running down his firm right cheek. He turned from Rhyme and messed around with the sink behind him and his violent, black hair was a complete mess, nearly passing his shoulders. Rhyme sat silently, wondering on how he handled the situation back at the mine.

 _Was it good to let that happen?_

He sighed softly and knotted his hands on the counter. While in his thoughts, Rhyme hardly noticed the familiar figures sitting near him. "Ah, it is _you_."

Rhyme glanced at the man beside him, "You are…"

Six waved, "Hello there."

Shura was gulping down her beer mug, but suddenly slammed it down with a satisfied grin. She looked over at Rhyme, "Hey~!"

"Um, hi," Rhyme replied hesitantly.

"Where is the rest of your party, Rhyme?" Six asked, swirling around the water in the glass he held.

"We just recently got in town," Rhyme turned to him, planting his arm into the counter. "We had quite the day yesterday. We managed to defeat Scar and save the townspeople of Miners' Village from the hands of a demon called Pinčiukas."

"Pinčiukas, you say?" Six perked up his eyebrow. "That monster has been meddling with society for a long time now. I'm glad you were able to help, at least. Revelators are needed all over the world, but we are short-handed at the moment. There will be losses, and surely more in the future."

Shura licked the sour liquid stuck on her bottom lip and spoke, "Demon activity has always been present since the beginning of time; however, lately they've been a little _too_ active. I believe the absence of the gods and goddesses make them believe that they can do whatever they want."

"They aren't absent though," Six added. "More like… _distant_."

"Why would you use that word?" Rhyme asked, noticing his milk was already prepared and near his arm. "How much, sir?"

"Five silvers," the bartender stated, his solemn, amber eyes bore into Rhyme.

The boy payed his piece and Six continued their conversation, "Distant is the appropriate word, my friend. We've been out of contact with them for nearly twelve years. In just those twelve years, everything has collapsed over us. We lost many talented revelators in the fight against the dragon ten years ago, and even lost more to the mobs of monsters raiding villages and towns around Klaipeda. This kingdom has received the short end of the stick for sure, but Orsha and _Fedimian_ seem to be hanging in there."

"How do you know all this? I was sure you said you been around for a year now," Rhyme studied his blank expression.

"I told him," Shura answered for his sake. "I've been around for a long time and I've seen many disasters that I can never erase."

Six closed his eyes, feeling a gentle, cool wind press against his face, "Shura told me, of course, but I've also remembered a bit of my memories."

"What did you remember?"

"Do you believe in legends or fairytales, Rhyme?" Six asked solemnly.

"I only believe in the future. It is the only thing that matters at this point."

"Is that so?" Six smiled mysteriously. "You have a very strong connection with the future it seems. Care to share?"

"I'm only saying what's on my mind," Rhyme said in conclusion turning forward and sipping on his milk.

"Very well," Six allowed him to escape the conversation. "We will be going now."

Shura moaned in disapproval, "What~? C'mon, one more~!"

"Shura," Six snapped at her. "We have things to do. Come."

She followed with big, sad eyes and soon they left the bar. Rhyme relished the silence that settled in around him and enjoyed his glass of milk; however, a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

 _It was around this time, wasn't it?_

"The _fire dragon_ …" he said to himself.

He realized that his decision would have to be soon. The future was in his hands and he couldn't mess up. He had to save the gods and goddesses from the revelators, and slay them all one-by-one. However, there were key players in the fall of the gods and goddesses in the future. He needed to get rid of those in his own party first, for they were truly the harbingers of the world's destruction. His milk felt sour on his tongue as he thought about killing them, but it needed to happen.

 _My family…is dead already. I'm sorry, Ero, but I'm no ally to you._

* * *

"What took you so long? I've been waiting out here for almost an hour," Law frowned, crossing his arms in irritation.

"I believe I'm the _Queen_ here, servant," Shiba regained her bossy attitude. "You will stand out here as long as I like."

Law glared at her, "You know, it's not very _cute_ when you are like this."

"Oh really?" Shiba smirked, running her fingers up his chest. "But surely, you like this, don't you?"

He grabbed her hand, "Teasing isn't your specialty."

"I have something for you," she suddenly smiled.

He released her hand, noticing she kept something hidden behind her back with her other hand, "What is it?"

All of a sudden, she closed the space between them and wrapped a black knitted scarf around his neck. He was taken by surprise as a sudden warmth enveloped his neck and a good amount dropped to his back. She grinned, fixing the scarf with sparkling eyes, "Mira was telling me that fall should be around soon, so I figured you'd want something to keep you warm. I hope you like it."

Law was speechless, but nodded with a faint smile while affection danced in his eyes. Shiba pulled back a little and placed her hands behind her back, her bosom slightly poking out as she smiled embarrassingly at Law, "No matter what happens in the future, when you put this on and feel the warmth it gives, think about me. This way, I'll always be with you, Law."

He snuggled his chin and mouth around the scarf, feeling the amount of care and love put into picking out the gift. He hid his huge smile, but his eyes revealed it all. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. They both stood stuck in time. Neither of them wanting to leave from where they stood.

* * *

"She should be back by now," Erokhi sat on one of the stone benches around Laima's statue, noticing the sun was preparing to set in the horizon.

Suddenly, Mikai erupted from shards of light near the feet of Laima, appearing in new garments that defined her current class. She was dressed in a beige and brown priest outfit with a necklace hanging a gold cross over her chest. She was equipped with a much bigger flail that was striped in red and black at the grip and pure silver as the metal. She realized that Erokhi had waited for her and smiled at him, "Erokhi!"

He grinned and walked up to her, "Welcome back. How'd it go?"

"A total success. It wasn't really hard. It really just took a whole lot of patience."

"I see," he fidgeted with the case behind his back. "I have something for you."

"F-For me?" Mikai shook in shock, returning to her usual frenzy of affection. "W-What is it?"

He presented the case to her, smiling warmly at her, "This is for you, Mikai."

She took it and opened the case, gasping at its contents. Mikai has hesitated to take the necklace sitting within, feeling as if she was in a dream. Erokhi pulled his collar to the side and pulled out an identical necklace that he was wearing around his neck. She blushed uncontrollably, taking the silver chains in her hand and smiling at the partial heart that hung from the chains. Erokhi held the other piece of the silver heart as he grinned at her, "You mean a lot to me, Mikai. I…had the wrong first impression about you. You are beautiful, strong and someone I've come to adore. Will you accept my gift, princess?"

"Thank you, Erokhi," tears suddenly fell from her eyes. "I…"

He pulled her into a hug, running his hand through her hair his other hand wrapping around her waist, "I promise to forever protect you."

She felt her body melt with his, feeling her hands run over his chest, "And I promise to forever support you, my love."

* * *

"Guardian."

Six turned to The Librarian, who suddenly caught Six by surprise when he opened the door to his inn room. The Guardian stared with wide eyes, "Vyne?!"

Vyne smiled with curiosity, "Why so surprised? You called for me, right?"

Shura pushed Six aside, "Hey, we've been looking all over for you and your stupid house!"

Vyne sighed, "I was busy. I can't help that I was in the middle of an investigation."

Six shook his head and entered the room, taking a seat by the table placed in the small kitchen nearby the door. Shura followed and Vyne closed the door. The Librarian leaned against the raised counter nearby the table, "I saw what happened at Miners' Village. It seems you were right."

"I'm only listening to Laima's words. I'm no gypsy," Six settled comfortably in his wooden chair, watching Shura sit across from him. "I can't believe you are here, Vyne."

"Am I not supposed to be here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, it's just that I wouldn't think you'd come so early."

"Well, I'm here," he said. "What's going on here that you'd send an immediate message like that?"

"A dragon is coming, Vyne."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Shura pressed her cheek against the cool table, "It may be the one we fought ten years ago."

"Maybe," Six added unconsciously.

"I'll help you, but there's something I need to know first," Vyne replied.

"What is it?" Six glanced at his solemn face, noticing his eyes were sharp.

"The Immortal King…is he truly our ally or a god playing as a revelator?"


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: The Fall

Erokhi and Mikai met up with Law and Shiba nearby Valla's Street, both groups staring at each other in bewilderment, for Erokhi noticed his scarf and Shiba realized the identical necklaces hanging from their necks. Both parties started the conversation in a bundle of embarrassed slurred speech and deliberate points of affection towards their respective partner. Conveniently, Rhyme had exited Valla's Street, wiping a thin line of milk above his lips and glancing at his party traveling down the road. He caught up with them, "Hey."

They all invited him with glorious smiles and warming atmosphere that they nearly shook Rhyme to the core. He submitted to their family-like replies and continued with his party, wondering if the future was still the same way as it was before. Erokhi had guided the group forward with his trusted Priest by his side, having the urge to grasp her hand and caress her rosy cheeks, but he had a duty to guide his comrades at the moment. They arrived at an inn shortly that was exactly down the street from Valla's Street, past The Antique, and nearby Laima's statue at the heart of the city. A polychromatic sign rested above the enormous, fancy inn that read: _Patrician's Hut_ and had glassed windows twice the size of a wooden door and golden pillars at the winding marble double door entrance. The inn looked to have been one of the tallest buildings in the city and surely sought to only be for those with a large sum of silvers. Shiba fidgeted in her outfit, "Um, are you sure we can stay here?"

Erokhi gave an unconscious nod, "We should have enough. We all had gotten a thousand and five-hundred silvers each. That should be more than enough to stay here."

"You aren't wrong either," Rhyme added. "The stay here is only two-hundred silvers."

Law had Shiba's old clothes thrown over his shoulder, stifling an unnerved sigh, "This place looks pretty… _stuffy_ I'd say, but it would be nice to have an amazing bed for once."

"Let's go inside then," Mikai smiled at them all.

They all agreed with her decision and ended up having the required silvers. The attendants of the inn were very kind, and generous people despite their flamboyant attire of creative dresses and colorful suits. The boys had decided to share a two-bedroom that had a shifting sofa that could be turned into a bed, which settled the argument of who would get what. Rhyme was clarified as the weakest, so he was on the sofa while Erokhi and Law lived in paradise. The girls had nothing really to fight over, for they had their own individual beds next door.

The genders separated for some hours, minding their own personal space to think about the future and what it entailed. Yesterday was a very eventful day for them, and in just that day, they've grown close to one another and certainly stronger, but obviously not the strongest they could possibly be. They all knew, everyone except Rhyme that their journey for knowledge of their purpose was only beginning. However, only time will tell if they are prepared for the upcoming disaster.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

Night had come over the city and Vakarinė's guiding light from the moon cloaked the atmosphere in a veil of purity and mystical approach. The traveling revelators going down the city's main road huddled close together, each person carrying a sense of seriousness and vigor. Six was at the head, answering Kuroi that was at the back and dealing with twitching of his eager fingers, "We will all put ourselves on the line and take stand on the wall until sunrise. There will be two forces. The first force will deal with the dragon mainly, which will be Kuroi, Jacey, and I. The second force, which is Shura and Vyne, will assist us, but will have the choice to pull back to fend off Giltinė's undead forces. Our first priority is taking down that dragon. King Vermillion can handle the safety of his people. Once I give the signal, the alarm will go off and all hell will break loose. Be prepared."

The revelators took the words to heart, for their lives were at stake and the future of this city rested in their hands. This was the life of a revelator. To live on a perilous trail that they constantly adventured away from to protect those on a single path. They achieved the power to create multiple roads and choose the fate of those lesser than them. The power they possessed wasn't just a tool of destruction, but a key of freedom to lives that they possibly could never have.

Shura tightened the dark string that tied her hair into a ponytail and ruffled the spikes with an eager smirk. She was dressed in a pink skirt dress with spiky white cloth at the hems and a blue plush of armor covering her arms. She strode diligently in her leather boots and stretched far in her striped blue and white pants, relishing in the flexibility she had. She stayed close to Vyne, placing her hand over her crystallized sword's grip to portray that she was aware and ready to attack at any moment as the dominant force of the party, the _Rampaging Doppelsoeldner_ , a title she has come to inherit over the years.

Vyne appreciated the gesture, remembering how lightly they took the dragon ten years ago and how unaware they were of the danger. He clutched the handle of his staff with a hanging head and crystal heart, reminiscing over the wonderful friends he lost. He would put his knowledge on the line as an _Alchemist_ and use his tools to eliminate the threat.

Kuroi noticed the demeanor of every revelator present, acknowledging their worth, but he wouldn't allow himself to falter to a dragon. He had experience in killing one and he surely wouldn't allow himself to be swallowed up by anything lesser.

Jacey flexed his arm out, checking over his staff with cool ice crawling over the body that created a small, powdered mist around it, including the winding, wooden head. It was a gift from a woman he adored in Orsha, and surely was her finest creation. The _Cryomancer_ would put her gift to use and destroy the wicked soul of the dragon.

The Guardian, Six, tucked his silver revolver in its holster that was strapped around his right leg and pulled his crimson, tattered scarf above his mouth, feeling the gravity of the situation sink his heart further and further. It was odd to him, for he never experienced any danger on this level, but understood the magnanimous threat a world class BOSS could commit. He took off into a full-fledged sprint with his allies behind, approaching the north gate and making way up the wooden steps that lead up on the wall. His leather armor mixed with metal plates along his shoulder, arm and legs expressed muffled sounds as he started up. Soon, they arrived on the top of the wall and ran along the outline of the city, looking into the darkness outside of the wall.

Six suddenly stopped and gazed out at the dark horizon, noticing the crescent moon rested at its peak in the sky. Shura settled beside him, feeling her body twitch at the sudden chill that rolled down her spine, "So, now we wait?"

"Yes," he responded. "I'll prepare the signal."

Vyne looked around, curious to the emptiness of the wall, "Where are the soldiers?"

"They are setting up counterattacks for Giltinė's minions," Jacey pushed up his glasses. "If things go bad, we'll need them to defeat some of her undead army."

Kuroi stared at the horizon, feeling bored at the lack of excitement, "I have a question for you, Guardian."

Six turned towards Kuroi with a red stick in his hand that he pulled out of his average-sized pouch attached to his belt, "What is it?"

"Did Laima hint to how the dragon will show up?"

"She didn't," he shook his head, scanning the city with concern. "It could show up anytime from tonight to tomorrow morning. We must be prepared to relocate and this is the best spot to be at the moment."

"Dragons don't roam the surface," Kuroi informed Six. "They are called upon by its master. Dragons are beings that are protectors of the underworld and the unknown, sacred locations that only certain men could only dream of exploring. I can assure you that no dragon will be coming from the horizon. At best…"

Kuroi pointed to the city, aiming directly at Laima's statue, "It'll be summoned above the city."

"How are you so sure?" Shura asked.

"I've killed a _Draco_ , a mother dragon, with my own hands. Their patterns are just as same as their little ones. Someone here…will deliberately summon a dragon. I can feel it now."

"You've…murdered a mother dragon?!" Six stared with wide eyes. "They are defenseless! What gave you right to kill one?!"

Kuroi balled up his fist, chuckling lowly with an enthralled, smug smirk on his face, " _Power_ , of course. It is said that a Draco's blood houses the strength equal to a god. I couldn't simply pass up the opportunity. I slaughtered it and bathed in its blood like the maniac I am and drank from it until my stomach was full with poison."

Shura backed away a little, taken aback by the deranged smile he had, "You have unsettled the dragons. You…are the cause for this, Kuroi."

"I'm the cause? You are blind, girl," Kuroi snickered a little. "Are you forgetting about that petty little war between the gods and goddesses? I've hardly done any damage. I did what I should have to protect the people in this world and this is my thanks? Shamed by those who share my fate?! You lot are incompetent. Baseless fools who don't know what true power is. I'll make you understand through fear when I strike this dragon down. When that happens…you'll bow down and acknowledge my achievements."

"Shut up," Jacey snapped. "You're always spouting nonsense. So, that's what you did with your time, huh? Going after some legend and finally finding it, but only to kill it off and be selfish with your power. If anything, you murdered that Draco in cold blood. You cheated your way, Kuroi."

"What gives you the right to talk to me about cheating?!" Kuroi snatched him by the collar.

"H-Hey!" Shura tried to pull them apart, but Kuroi pushed her to the ground.

Kuroi had lifted Jacey off the ground and thrown him to the side, "Powerless fool! All of you, fools!"

Six approached Kuroi, "This isn't the time for this, BOSS Slayer!"

"Who asked you to speak?!" Kuroi pulled back his opened hand and slung it forward, aiming to slap Six and make him realize his weakness; however, the Guardian caught his hand in time, glowering into Kuroi's sinister eyes.

"You're making the wrong decision, Kuroi!" Six told him. "We can settle this later, dammit!"

"No!" Kuroi slammed his head into Six's and he watched him slam to the ground. "Stay on the ground, weakling. I'll show you how things are done."

Six armed himself with his revolver, "That was your final warning."

Shura appeared beside Six as his eyes glowed a demonic red, "No! You mustn't!"

"Oh, you showing off now, is it?" Kuroi grinned and spoke again. "[ **Dragon** **Soul** ]."

The rock beneath Kuroi's feet shattered as a bolstering presence took over his body. His clothes stretched and tore from his body, revealing dark shades of skin that crawled over his tanned body. The shadowy skin ate at his body, eating a partial amount as his eyes burned a flaming ruby color, keen and bloodthirsty. He slouched lazily, but was naturally quick with his instincts and resolved to destroy anyone in his path. Vyne examined the boy's body, enthralled by the shadow that consumed him. Jacey noticed half of his face was covered by this dark entity, fearing the worst for his former comrade, "Kuroi?!"

The BOSS Slayer acted unexpectedly, pointing his finger at Jacey and speaking with a husky voice, "Disappear."

Six appeared in time, saving Jacey in the nick of time. He dove over the Cryomancer and acknowledged the damage Kuroi had done. A piercing beam came from his finger that destroyed the rock Jacey stood on and even damaged a building resting within the peaceful city. Shura glared, "What are you doing?!"

She armed herself and purposely intended to kill Kuroi, swiftly cutting at the air before him that created invisible blades from the quickness Shura had. Kuroi knocked the invisible blades with a swipe of his hand and charged at the girl. Six was in act again, he threw Jacey off him and initiated his special talent, [ **Time** **Distortion** ], and hastened his step to appear way before Kuroi made it to Shura. He took Kuroi by surprise, but the destructive power seeping from Kuroi hardened his ego and he struck Six. A hazy image was left as he swiped through the illusion Six had created and escaped with Shura, but came back again from behind to finish off the traitor. Kuroi stomped and raised Six above the ground and opened his mouth, shooting out a wide, pulsating beam at the Guardian. Six was swallowed in the burning light, according to Kuroi, but he appeared at his side while in the air, holding his revolver sideways as he shouted, "[ **Bullet** **Time** ]!"

The Rogue's sight expanded as he recognized Kuroi's movements, shooting out a frenzy of bullets that aimed at exact points on his body, infused with the elements of time. Kuroi swung at the honing bullets, but they disappeared and stabbed him in the direct zones Six had aimed. He yelped out, but didn't falter, faking his pain and kicking Six straight in the gut and sending him crashing into the houses below.

Vyne stepped forward, his demeanor changing from curiosity to a bleak aggressiveness, "You're attacking the wrong people."

"Finally realize my strength now, eh?" Kuroi laughed bitterly.

Jacey and Shura held their weapons with a stony face, no longer seeing Kuroi as a potential ally. Vyne waved his hand at them, "Stand down. I can handle this just fine."

Kuroi's eye twitched in agitation to a challenge, but allowed his amusement to be quenched, "You can try, Librarian!"

* * *

Law noticed the beam of light coming from the wall and gasped, unsettled by the booming echo coming from near the north gate. Erokhi and Rhyme hurried outside on the patio to see where the ruckus was coming from. On the next door patio stood the girls, Shiba and Mikai, staring up at the wall above the north gate in curiosity. However, suddenly they all felt a tremor within their hearts as a clanging bell, identical to a grandfather clock, wracked against their minds repetitively. They all fell on the knees and bent over in anguish, feeling as if their heads were about to explode. Mikai managed to look up at the sky and saw as a glowing, purple pentagram circle floating over the city. The world shook and throbbed in agony by the approaching tempest that whispered death to the land. No man could handle the bell that shattered the peace and no man was prepared for the upcoming disaster.

Law screamed out, forcing his eyes to look at an astronomical, scaled beast with wings dropping from the circle and sweeping its sharp, crimson eyes over the city in disgust. It roared and added to the panging sound of the invisible bell as its rocky wings swept over the city as it stretched out its full body. It growled in hunger, revealing some shards of its shark-like teeth and flames of purity rolled from its breath in content.

The revelators all gasped for air as the bell suddenly disappeared, but the flying beast was still present, preying over everyone within the city like a god fresh out of mercy. Shiba panicked, "Is that…a dragon?!"

The dragon's head swiveled and noticed the revelators, breathing deeply inside and assembling a raging fire begging to burst out in its mouth. Erokhi yelled to all of them, "Everyone, run!"

The dragon opened fire and destroyed the entire building in one fell swoop. It roared out again and stared at the castle, naturally setting its sight on the next target.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two:Family

"King Vermillion!"

The Immortal King stood tall on the balcony just outside his personal quarters, glaring at the approaching dragon from the north. The wings of the flying beast stretched outward, curling forward as its body zoomed across the magnanimous city, shattered the windows below and cracking the ground from its dominant force. Vermillion didn't move an inch as his acclaimed son, Argos Valentine, stumbled to his side with a broadsword in hand. Argos shouted, "Gods! Such a huge beast!"

Vermillion kept a stony complexion, allowing the dragon to breach his safe haven. Argos was nearly about to cry out for them to relocate, but the dragon slammed into a crystallized barrier of brimming gold. Vermillion's face was illuminated by the reflecting gold, hiding the amused smirk appearing on his ancient features. Argos relaxed a little, remembering that their castle was protected by the sacred treasure from Dievas himself. The _Shield of Dawn_ was located at the basement of the towering castle and was deemed to be a small portion of Dievas' power imbued into a single shield. Vermillion grabbed the grip of his brilliant, two-handed bastard sword that had a fiery, golden blade and gems of varying color into its sides. Argos gawked at the blade and Vermillion merely scoffed at how he couldn't feel the thrill that he felt ages ago. He remembered the foul battle near the beginning of time, but since then, there has been no immediate challenge. He decided to settle with the dragon himself, for the revelators were of no service to him and were useless pawns.

"Evacuate the people into the castle, Argos," he ordered strictly.

The young knight nodded curtly and scampered off, carrying his head high with admiration of Vermillion's demanding aura. The Immortal King turned his head back to the dragon as it constantly banged its head, body, and rocky crimson tail into the shield with rigorous effort. Vermillion walked down his leaning balcony, holding his sword firmly as his eyes burned with conviction that he could possibly get a worthy challenge this time around. However, something appeared from a distance, cutting through the shield in a matter of seconds and appearing near his side. Vermillion adjusted correctly, but suffered a dull blow to his raised sword, sliding away from his attacker with keen, observing eyes.

The barrier still held up as the crack mended itself back together, which enlightened Vermillion, for the castle and the citizens he would be able to save would have surely been in danger. He directed his attention to the swift shadow that failed to have a correct image, appearing as merely a parasite in the world, static and lacking physical form. He remembered this phenomenon and grinned with excitement, "So, you've finally come to visit me again?"

"Oh, you know I must," the shadow spoke, slowly gaining a physical form. "Dievas is one senile old coot that can barely keep up with the times. While he is off having _civil war_ with his _absurd_ kind, I might as well rain on humanity for fun."

Vermillion raised his blade, "Since when did you start taking the habit of dealing with human affairs?"

A woman took form from the shifting shadow, running her porcelain skinned, and plaguing fingers through her extravagant, white hair that rolled recklessly over her shoulders and swept independently over her body dressed in tattered, crimson cloths. Two sharp, curving dagger-like bones tightened the cloth around her gaping bosom that appeared to have a scar running over her right breast, and rusty chains were attached to the dagger-like bones, floating around her mysterious, but alluring presence that tainted the fresh air. She stretched a little and her charcoal wings flapped in pleasure, slightly tipping over her dark thorny crown above her hooded head. Afterwards, she glanced over Vermillion, burning her sinister, cat-like amber eyes into the Immortal King, "It's not like I choose to bother with humans. I have no choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Vermillion was curious.

She licked over her glossy, pink, but poisonous lips with amusement, having the urge to suck Vermillion dry of all life, "Exactly what I meant. You've been a rather good boy over the years. What happened to that… _aggressive_ behavior?"

"All these years have made me dry," he stated. "There will never be anything that could topple the battle I faced centuries ago. I went by a different name and a different perspective on life. I was naïve then."

"Naïve, you say?" she smiled seductively. "That was the _cute_ part about you; however, now you are nothing but an _ugly_ monster. How awful it must be for you."

"You wound me greatly, but I desire no affection from a destructive harbinger. You have invaded my capital and that is a major offense to my hard work. Reap what you sow, _Giltinė_ ," he stepped forward strongly and readied to attack.

"I see," she giggled lowly, suddenly summoning a large scythe from a cloud of darkness surrounding her that was twice her size. "I'll have fun dismembering you."

* * *

Law violently shook awake and realized he was bound to the ground by large pieces of debris that was attached to Patrician's Hut. His lower body was lost to the tides of anguish and numbness while a long cut ran just below his hairline, leaking out blood that spilled slowly. He took sharp breaths, trying to gain back the air he had lost. Law tried to move out from the debris, but he couldn't wiggle or force himself out, so he decided to survey his scorching surroundings, noticing that only the belligerent, ruby flames kept him company in the mist of the cluttered debris.

"Guys?" he said weakly, feeling as if his legs were crushed from the weight of the debris.

No reply came, but he saw a shadow sprint through the fire, searching franticly. Law focused his gaze and felt relieved to who he saw. Shiba jogged around the setting as her eyes looked around, searching and analyzing. He was about to speak, but she glanced over at him before he could and immediately sprinted over to him. She panicked, realizing how bad of a situation Law was in, "A-Are you okay?! I'll try to get the debris off you!"

She lifted a slate of rock that covered his back and grimaced at the splotch of blood that bled through his clothes. Shiba covered her mouth for a short moment, fearing to go any further, but she continued nevertheless. Law could only see a hazy image of her beautiful face, but he was certainly sure that she was crying. He heard soft whimpers come from her as she continued and as she pulled back the debris, little by little, reality had come forth and took her by the neck. Law's legs were bent and broken within directions it never should spread to. She pulled him on the ground slowly, hoping not to hurt him in any way, and softly lay him on the cold ground.

Shiba rested his head on her breast, running her hands over his muscular shoulders and caressing his dirty face. She was at a loss for what to do, for she wasn't a specialist in healing like Mikai, who was nowhere to be found like Erokhi and Rhyme, and she lacked the confidence to protect Law because alone she was powerless, but together with the others, she was a dependable source of fortitude. Law breathed slowly, his hazy gaze slowly became clear as day, but as it did, he realized the unyielding agony taking form in his broken legs. Shiba pressed her lips against his head and wrapped her arms around him, "Please, don't look."

Law groaned in pain, feeling a burning sensation take over his body that was the result of his bent legs and bashed-up body. He wanted to scream, but Shiba wouldn't let him as she covered his mouth and tightened her arms around him, feeling the warmth of his scarf and his body intertwined. Law was able to see clearly and nearly hyperventilated when he stared at his legs sprawled out on the ground. He felt like crying to the constant, bitter pain, but Shiba held onto him, letting him know that she was present. His shaky hand grabbed Shiba's arm that was around him, "Shi…ba."

Shiba sobbed, feeling useless, "I'm sorry."

"What happened to him?"

Rhyme approached the pair out of nowhere, lingering in the shadows of the fire. Shiba glanced at him, "H-His legs…"

Rhyme walked slowly over to her, "I see. Have you seen Erokhi or Mikai?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Shiba growled, angered by his off-hand expression. "Law needs help!"

He stopped walking, closing his eyes, "I know his situation. Actually, I already knew that this would happen."

"What…do you mean? Rhyme, what are you…?" Shiba looked quizzical with wide eyes.

"I could have saved him if I wanted to, in fact, I could have saved you all, but there would be no point in doing that. In the end, the result is the same. You will all die."

Shiba scowled at him and beamed her sharp eyes in disgust, "You knew and you decided not to inform us?!"

"Indeed," Rhyme rested his hand on his rapier's grip, his mind resolved on what he was prepared to do. "This whole time, I've known what was going to occur. I've played you all for fools and you all trusted me without any question like the goodies you all are."

"Isn't that what families do?!" Shiba argued. "You are one of us, Rhyme!"

He drew his weapon, "No! No, I'm not! My family is dead!"

"I-I don't understand! Why are you doing this?!" Shiba asked with big, worried eyes as he moved closer.

"You don't need to," Rhyme raised his rapier, closing the space between them. "All you need to do is die for me. Only then can the world be saved."

Shiba pressed Law against her bosom, "Why?!"

Law slanted his gaze over at Rhyme, whose eyes resembled that of an approaching typhoon of anguish and sorrow. The Fencer acknowledged the Ranger's gaze, realizing he would murder them both while they were utterly defenseless; however, he had no qualms about doing it. If he ended their lives now, he could preserve for the future _his_ family sought, but were corrupted by false truth. Law seemed to have gotten control of his body a little as he lifted his hand, caressing Shiba's shaking head. She gritted her teeth to his touch and decided that it was too late to wonder about his actions, but she could retaliate and escape, even if she didn't have her staff in her possession. She acted swiftly, picking up Law and trudging forward with his heavy weight. Rhyme stopped her from escaping immediately, slashing at her leg which made her tumble to the ground and release Law, who flopped and landed hard not too far from Shiba.

The Pyromancer dug her nails into the ground, trying to stand back up, but Rhyme kicked her back down. He studied her pained, bitter expression that was on her face and looked over at Law who was regaining sense of the situation at hand. The Ranger glared up at Rhyme, planting his arms into the ground, "Rhyme! Hurt her again and you'll regret it!"

The Fencer walked over to him, "You've always been a _big_ talker, Law. It has always made me wonder why in _this_ timeline Shiba managed to fall in love with such a faker. You aren't anything compared to me. She belonged only to me and I don't appreciate you getting close, even if you all are not my family."

Law clenched his jaws, "I don't care about what you're saying! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!"

"Gladly," Rhyme said, stabbing his foot into Law's right leg that snapped further due to the force.

Law screamed, burying his face into the ground, but his cry boomed over the destroyed inn. Shiba's heart jumped out, nearly about to shatter, "No! Stop, please!"

Rhyme pulled away, lifting Law's head off the ground by his hair, "I wonder who I should kill first. You both are such emotional wrecks that this doesn't appear as fun anymore."

Shiba's tears burned into the ground like acid as she glowered at the Fencer, beyond forgiving for his traitorous behavior, "I hate you!"

Rhyme dropped Law's head and walked back over to Shiba, "That's quite the change, my dear, but then again, you aren't _my_ Shiba. You're nothing but a fake, a simple copy that can perform the same way _she_ did. I hate looking at you. Everything you do reminds me of _her_."

"Rhyme, stop!" Law yelled as Shiba shuddered from his blade being raised above his head. "Stop!"

Shiba sat up quickly, trying to crawl backwards, but Rhyme wouldn't let her escape. He swung his rapier at her body that slashed diagonally across from her stomach to her chest, and also cutting through her neck. Blood splattered around her and with a choking cry, she fell back, her body twitching uncontrollably. Rhyme was disgusted by how she looked oddly familiar to Shiba's death and wanted to do more to separate them, but he left the matter alone. He glared over at Law who was speechless, staring in denial as she bled out. The Fencer scoffed, "This is your warning. I never want to see your face again and don't ever think of disrupting my progress, or you will die with the others. Live with her death and feel what I felt for years."

With that final speech, he walked off and disappeared in the dark flames edging closer to Law and Shiba. The Ranger crawled his way over to Shiba with his arms and noticed she had slowly gained control over her body. Shiba stared up at his face as his head came into view and gave a crestfallen smile that wracked his mind. His eyes burned as her eyes grew weak, "Hang in there, Shiba! Please, just hold on!"

She shook her head with all the strength she had, opening her mouth to speak, "It's not your fault, Law. I'm sorry…I…"

"Save your strength!" Law ran his hand over her rosy cheeks, watching her eyes fill with a stinging, clear liquid. "Please, don't go."

"There's nothing…you can do, Law," she stressed to him. "Just…"

He stared into her eyes, feeling that her entire existence was slowly fading away, "I don't want to lose you, but…"

She caressed his hair and trailed down to his cheek with his shaking hand, feeling her strength being sapped by the land, "Law…"

He couldn't take his eyes off her face as tears were released from the corners of her eyes and she smiled weakly the best way she could, giving her final speech, "I promise…we'll meet again."

* * *

"Everyone, please come this way!"

Mikai and Erokhi stood guard before the barrier just outside the castle's grand water bridge, instructing the people inside to safety. The Peltasta stared up at the dragon as it dove down towards them, but he shoved Mikai to safety and rolled out of the way. The floor underneath them rumbled and Erokhi watched as a helpless civilian was swallowed whole by the flying beast. A woman who had been running with him screamed in utter shock, her body shuddering uncontrollably. Suddenly, a bony hand shot up from the cobblestoned road, wrapping around her leg and soon came another latching onto her calves. Mikai tried to reach her in time, but she pulled to the ground, frantically yelling for someone, anyone to assist her, but all the civilians ran with selfish mindsets, hoping to save themselves and whom they loved.

Erokhi punched the ground, "No!"

Mikai backed away, shocked by the appearance of the undead, bony knights the size of an actual human suddenly raising up from the road. They carried dirty swords that lacked polish and shields that spoke of old warfare, and steadily they slayed whatever citizen they could come across, and devoured their souls by chomping on their faces. "Mikai, pull back!" Erokhi ordered her.

"B-But the people!" she countered, pointing to the approaching citizens from the adjacent path beside the grand water bridge.

Erokhi held his sword and shield close, conflicted by the many paths and the citizens fleeing and dying before his eyes on the crossroads. Mikai gritted her teeth, no longer trying to obey his order, for he was hesitating in battle, "I'll save them myself!"

"Wait!" Erokhi shouted, but she ran down the path and he encountered a squad of the skeleton soldiers on his own. "Damn."

The skeleton soldier at the head charged at him and he responded quickly, guiding his blade through its body, but its detached body swiftly reacted as it still continued to attack. Its upper half spun with its blade and thankfully, Erokhi blocked the blow and its lower half tried to sweep at his feet, but he jumped. He stumbled backwards, unsure of how to deal with such an enemy, but assistance came from behind him as a figure swept past him and wiped out the whole squad of skeleton soldiers. Vault twirled his blade and stood dominantly, resembling the aura of King Vermillion as he pointed his blade forward, "Protect the people!"

Erokhi hardly noticed the army of soldiers behind him that suddenly moved together with war cries, carrying various weapons and clashed with the unlimited skeleton soldiers with pure effort. Erokhi stared at Vault, and the veteran knight glared down at him, "You call yourself a revelator? You're _nothing_ like the legends."

Erokhi furrowed his brows, his jaw settling bitterly. Vault continued forward with a few of his men and the Peltasta turned his gaze over to the path Mikai had ran down, seeing that she had successfully guided the city folk to the water bridge. Erokhi jogged up to her, "Mikai!"

She met his worried eyes, but couldn't bear to look at him straight as she spoke, "What's going on with you? I thought you of all people would understand that on the battlefield…you lose people. You can't save everyone, but save who you can."

Erokhi was hurt by her words, but realized the truth in them. She finally looked up at him, "I need my leader to order me. I can't follow anyone who will send me to my death. Our feelings for each other comes last when in the middle of a battle."

"I understand. I apologize, Mikai," Erokhi bowed his head a little, then stared up at the sky, watching the dragon's useless efforts to break into the barrier. "I wonder where the dragon came from…and these skeleton guys too. Just…what is going on here?"

Mikai rested her hand over her troubled heart, "Something that we all aren't prepared for."

Together, they both stared up at the castle, noticing the clashing lights of darkness and luminescent light flash and die repetitively near the top. It piqued their interest, but they soon turned to their enemies. The skeleton soldiers engaged the soldiers and the morale of the kingdom's soldiers skyrocketed as they tipped the scales, regaining the control over the battlefield.

In the distance, a cloaked figure stood silently on a building not too far from the barrier. The figure spoke with an ancient tongue, " _Vesti arma voltas_."

The mysterious figure grasped at the air and with little effort, eradicated the whole barrier. Erokhi and Mikai stood dumbfounded as the dragon entered the castle's grounds, circling the castle with temptation. Vault gasped sharply, "T-The barrier?!"

Argos ran up to Vault as he slayed the skeleton in front of him, coming from the inner city with a pack of citizens, "Sir Vault!"

The commanding knight approached Argos with due respect, gesturing appropriately with his plated arm across his chest, "Prince Argos, the dragon has destroyed the barrier."

"This is bad," the prince said to himself and signaled for the people he protected to run into the castle's waning safety zone. "How could the Shield of Dawn be penetrated?!"

"I have no answer, but—" Vault glanced up at the clashing darkness and light near the top of the castle, watching as the dragon slowly floated near the clashing lights. "—King Vermillion may be in trouble."

Argos shook his head, "We shouldn't worry about him at the moment, Sir Vault. My father is very capable. Our problem now is seeing to the safety of the remaining citizens and clearing the city."

"Very well," Vault nodded strongly, turning on his heel towards the castle. "I will deal with the flying beast. It's a good thing that we armed the castle beforehand."

With their last words to each other, they parted and joined the fight in the way only they could. Erokhi had eavesdropped on the conversation and looked at Mikai afterwards, "There's definitely something _big_ going down. Should we look for Law and Shiba or continue to help out here?"

"We should look for them while we have the chance and save whoever we come across," Mikai agreed with his suggestion. "And Erokhi, I—"

The Peltasta looked startled with wide eyes at the soaring cloaked figure above the house they were nearby, feeling a deathly shiver roll down his spine as the figure snapped its finger, as if commanding an invisible force. A tumbling roar came from the dragon as its interest had changed from the fight between Vermillion and Giltinė to where Erokhi and Mikai stood. The revelators gasped at the swift beating of the dragon's wings and how it suddenly swooped down quickly and zoomed over the body of water between the castle and the city. They both had little time to react, but Erokhi managed to accomplish a simple wish for a crude sacrifice. He pushed Mikai to safety and tried to see to his own safety, but the dragon had attacked him already.

Mikai rolled over and stared back at Erokhi's falling body, mesmerized by the projectile blood that spilled violently from Erokhi. The Peltasta had lost his right arm and his right leg to the teeth of the dragon and the flying beast crashed through a row of building and zipped back up into the skies. Erokhi fell hard to the ground with his eyes shot open, his heart beating lightly as he lost strength in his body. Mikai held her face, appalled by the turn of events as her eyes submitted to her running tears, "Erokhi!"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three:The Defeated

Vyne jumped and evaded the downhill strike from the berserk Kuroi, noticing that the stretching shadow over his body was consuming him more and more by the second. The transformed BOSS Slayer rolled his head in agitation, his voice bitter and rotten to the core, "Stay still!"

The Alchemist stuck his hand in the pouch latched onto his belt as Kuroi charged at him again, and as he was close enough to Vyne, the Alchemist slung crimson, glittering powder over his upper body. Kuroi had reacted expectantly, hacking up the powder that had got in his mouth and feeling the stinging burn in his eyes threaten his gaze. Vyne covered his face with his arms, managing to see Kuroi through the crack between them, "[ **Combustion** ]!"

They both were separated as an overwhelming explosion erupted from Kuroi, throwing Vyne over towards Jacey and Shura while Kuroi was slammed afar. Shura helped him back up, "We can't keep going like this! The dragon is already here…and the barrier is…"

Vyne looked to them, "Go after that dragon! I'll handle Kuroi! We've wasted enough time dealing with him!"

As the dark smoke created from the explosion started to wane, Vyne grew hesitant to the growing force that vibrated through the stone floor. Jacey took heed to the swelling power and stared grimly at the dispersing smoke, "We should go, Shura. There's nothing we can do here. Our help is needed elsewhere."

Shura stared hard at Vyne and finally decided to obey his word, "Let's go then!"

They both ran off, but Kuroi suddenly dashed through the smoke, acting as an arrow that pierced and separated the clouds and aimed for the escaping revelators. Vyne tackled him to the ground and suffered a clawing hand that ripped through his side from Kuroi. Shura glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes and had started to run back, but Jacey grabbed her before she could. Vyne glared up at them, "Leave, now!"

Kuroi struggled from Vyne's firm hold, roaring in annoyance as he stabbed his side repetitively. Shura clenched her jaws and turned from her dear friend, running away with his words wracking her mind. Jacey followed close behind, staring at the activity of the dragon as it suddenly zoomed through a row of houses and skyrocketed to the sky strongly. Vyne's strength was fading with time as Kuroi was starting to overpower him in his hold. He looked grim as blood rolled from the corners of his mouth and suddenly pulled out the dagger tucked in the sheath behind him, I have no choice!

He stabbed the weapon beside Kuroi, who looked curiously as he had did so, but the Alchemist didn't allow him time to react. Vyne wrapped his hand over Kuroi's neck and an illuminating, lime glow came from his balled free hand, "[ **Item** **Awakening** ]!"

All of a sudden, Kuroi found himself sinking into the depths of a green portal that appeared underneath him. He cursed at Vyne and clutched his clothes, but the Alchemist merely smirked and pushed his weight onto Kuroi, sending them both falling into the abyss of a separate dimension.

* * *

The Guardian sluggishly opened his eyes, trying to control his sight before the holy light beside him. He felt his body become wrapped in the gracing light as a pair of hands rubbed over his shoulders and chest. The hands were giving him life bit-by-bit as his body became hot from the gentle caressing. Slowly, his sight became clear as he looked up at the familiar face with a mutual affection in his eyes. He stared up at the girl he believed to be an angel, for her fluffy, expanded white wings secluded them from any eyes and her naked body was enveloped in pure light. She smiled brightly at him, but worry was present in her green eyes as she touched over his wounds from the impact. Six relished in her presence as his wounds disappeared from her touch and soon, she ran her hands over his chin as her pink lips smiled much brighter. He had rested in her lap while she played with the hems of his hair, letting go of everything around him and remembering the tides of memories that had suddenly washed over him, but he didn't understand what the memories consisted of.

The angel's beautiful face reminded him of a girl within his memories. She was very kind, friendly and strongly optimistic. She was almost in every memory he regained and he had assembled that she was someone he spent the majority of his time with. A word always occurred to him whenever he was protected by her guiding lights and blessed with her companionship love. A name that he can't burn away, but he never wanted to for he had become fond of the angel from her many visits. He smiled at her, " _Lex_."

She looked sadly at him after hearing the name, holding him much closer to her breast as their faces were close to each other. He waited for her next action, but it never came. She turned away, placing her hand over her chest as she frowned at the destruction of the buildings around them. Along the debris were bodies of the deceased citizens and not too far from them was a child trying to pull out his dead mother from underneath the heavy rubble, but the child's efforts would be in vain. The Guardian knew that Lex disliked violence, but in this world, he understood that violence was a presence that always lingered, for the world was beyond repair after the war between the Shade and the Crimson Knights.

He studied the night sky, realizing the flames that rose from the south, hinting at the destruction of the city had to be the dragon's doing. Six started to move, but Lex held him down, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at him. The Guardian looked sorrowfully at her as he shook his head, "You know I can't just erase everything. I have responsibilities to uphold."

She opened her mouth, but as usual, no words came from her. He sat upright and stared into her eyes, running his hand over her cheek as a tear escaped the chamber of her dazzling right eye. She grabbed his hand and rubbed her face over it, wanting to feel his warmth for eternity if she could, but Six couldn't allow himself to be too indulged. "I must go, Lex," he said to her and she nodded, understanding that the one she adores had business to attend to.

Once she released him, he stood and looked down at her smiling face again, hoping to see her again soon on better circumstances. She mouthed her silent words to him and he felt his eyes burn as she started to fade away in the blinding light. Soon, she was gone and the words she left him filled his entire existence with shuddering guilt and foreboding disaster.

 _This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go._

* * *

"E-Erokhi!"

Mikai scrambled over to the boy who had lost his right arm and leg, panicking as his breathing dropped lower and lower by the second. He stared up at her and soon she got to work, holding her hand over his chopped arm, "[ **Heal** ]!"

The boy cried out in pain as his jagged wound bubbled and stung, sending flashes of anguish through his shuddering body. He lost control of his body as he drooled through his gritted teeth and popped open his eyes, possibly having a wild seizure as the Priest tried to heal him. She had to block out the booming screams as her heart dropped far into her stomach and naturally she cried over his body while her hands glowed over the wounds, "Please, Laima…no."

Argos had approached them from afar, noticing the state of the downed revelator, "Oh, gods! Will he be alright?!"

Mikai wasn't sure, but she would try everything she could, wiping away her tears to conceal her weakness, "I-I have to try to save him! Please, protect us!"

Argos stood by his knighthood and swore to protect them, and soon he searched the surroundings for any lingering soldier skeletons, but was satisfied that he and the kingdom's knights had gotten rid of them. The only remaining enemies were the dragon and the force fighting against his father. He stared up at the sky, realizing the dragon circled in an odd motion far up in the sky and minded its own business. It wasn't lethal anymore, and suddenly it started to depart from the city, but a swift, and average-like shadow arrived from his blindside, following close beside the dragon. He gasped at the airship that bore the symbol of a silhouette woodpecker on its sail, "Is that…"

The ship swiftly approached the dragon and in a short instant, the flying beast was captured in a huge bubble. Argos looked puzzled, but stared widely as the dragon was slung by an invisible force, crashing into the ground below and picked up again, this time thrown across the horizon and landing in the body of water between the city and the castle. The soaring ship swerved and flew past them, but he noticed some figures that had jumped from the ship. They landed on the nearby building and Argos stared in awe at their elitist presence.

The head of the four-man group took a step forward and peered over at the dragon as it started to regain its footing in the water. The hems of his wild, shaggy hair was crimson red while the rest appeared as a crystal white, and his analyzing, silver eyes scanned easily over the battered city, "It seems we arrived quite late."

"If only we had gotten our message sooner," one of the women behind him said, holding her small mace close to her bosom. "We have to do what we can now."

He sighed, looking at the girl to his right, "Irisviel, I'll need you to do a quick damage survey of the city's situation and report back to me. Ivey, protect the citizens that are more than likely being held up in the castle and try to get any information on the current and past attackers from the knights. Meggie, attend to the wounded and stick close to the shadows if possible to eliminate any harm to yourself. I'll see to it that this dragon is put to rest this time around. Everyone, you're dismissed."

With that final word, the women left their leader to fight the dragon with his own power. He crossed his arms over his chest as his dark coat fluttered rapidly from the raging roar from the dragon. He held a stern expression, feeling no sympathy for the wicked and stricken with annoyance towards his lateness. If he had gotten here sooner, he could have prevented lives from being lost, but it was just another factor of reality that he wishes to go against. He allowed his body to loosen up a little as he twirled his wooden cane, resting the long body on his shoulder and scowled at the ugly, ancient face of the dragon that strongly resembled a human face.

Argos kneeled beside Mikai, realizing that Erokhi had stopped screaming for he was unconscious and his wounds were sealed, "We must move into the castle."

"Yes," Mikai replied softly, running her hand over Erokhi's cheek. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled faintly and slipped his arms underneath Erokhi, using his raw strength to throw him over his shoulder, "Think nothing of it. I am a sworn knight under the banner of Klaipeda and I must see to it that revelators and citizens are protected from any harm or I would be no knight."

Mikai dusted herself off and stared into his misty eyes, feeling herself succumb to a foreboding whirlpool of mystery, "What is your name?"

"Argos Valentine, my lady," he bowed politely. "And you are?"

"Mikai."

"Well, Mikai, let us go now," he gestured by sweeping his free hand forward and taking off.

She followed close behind, noticing the dragon had beamed its attention to the same individual on the nearby building. "Do you know who that is?" she asked Argos.

"Yeah, that's _The Strategist_ who is also known as _Serus_ or _Woodpecker_. It seems the Guardian had upheld his word and sent a message to his allies. O, Laima your blessings are very subtle and true. Thank you for the assistance."

Mikai looked once more back at Serus, watching him take a step forward as the dragon suddenly snapped at him, hurling an exploding ball of flames at him from its scorching throat. He stopped walking and pulled back his cane, watching the humongous ball zip across the space between them and he instantly slapped it away with his cane. Mikai gasped as the ball shook the floor from where it landed in the city, creating more flames, but Serus had not cared much of the current destruction of the city. He needed to stop the dragon at all costs, and the only way to do that was to engage with all the power he had wrapped up in his body.

The Strategist guided his cane in front of him as his surroundings was lifted from the surface which appeared at if he were in a land of the fliers as everything around him hovered above the ground. He finally smirked, relishing in the massive talents he came across in his time in this world. He was a man who bent the laws of physics and went beyond reality as he controlled everything with his mind and sacrificed himself to be the backbone of all the revelators. His hand cast out as his eyes glowed lowly, "I won't let you destroy this world while I'm still alive."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four:Crossroads

Vermillion cleaved at Giltinė's head powerfully and she submitted to the currents of darkness, shifting into a swooping dark mist that crawled over him. He tried breaking free, but she held tightly in her new form then suddenly transformed back with her seductive body clinging to his body. He finally broke free from her, "This isn't a game! Quit playing around and attack me!"

Giltinė glanced at him coldly, "If I did that, I'm sure you wouldn't survive, Immortal King."

"Well, if you won't attack…" he started, "Then I'll take the initiative. [ **Divine** **Armor** ]."

Giltinė watched as his body became enveloped in a cocoon of light, threatening to consume her but she pulled away cautiously. The light started to wane as Vermillion stepped forward as he was dressed in dazzling golden armor that made him into a beacon of hope. The Reaper smiled slyly, amused by the turn of events, "You wish to kill me then?"

"No, I wish to seal you away," Vermillion slammed his sword into the floor. "This is my duty as your former companion. I will not let you destroy my land."

Giltinė looked troubled from his strict words for they wounded her, but she laughed it off and held her scythe close to her body, "I have no choice in the matter, Vermillion. To protect what I love…I'll destroy it so no other harm can come to it!"

"No other harm? What are you implying?"

She pointed her scythe at him, "No more talking. The longer you are here, the more harm is dealt to you in the future. Please, don't make this hard for me. I'm trying to protect you!"

He charged at her, "I don't need you to protect me! I'm done hiding in your shadow! I can stand on my own!"

They clashed weapons, but still continued to speak. "You can't fight what is coming, Vermillion!" Giltinė shouted with worried eyes. "I know you better than anyone in this world! Don't be a fool!"

He reeled out of deadlock and swiftly returned with an uppercut swing, knocking her scythe above her head. He took advantage of her opened body and rammed his gauntleted fist into her stomach. Her body staggered and she screamed out as her body rejected the holy armor, burning her insides and a lingering steam floated around where he dealt the blow. He towered over her, "If you can say that, then you must know that I'm a stubborn man. I won't change from my ways."

Giltinė growled lowly as the bowels of darkness surrounded her body, shifting her eyes into a demonic red. Vermillion pulled back again and gazed at her subtle transformation while clutching his sword with caution. The Reaper nailed her scythe into the ground and the floor underneath them shook as a nasty darkness took over her. The atmosphere shifted into the realm of the dead and she raised her free hand, blowing Vermillion away with a spark of darkness that nearly destroyed his intestines if not for the holy armor. He regained control when she suddenly rushed at him and took her blow head-on, creating a bursting echo of light and darkness. The world watched their repetitive clashes and assessed that both parties were internally holding back but externally ready to kill.

Giltinė managed to knock away his sword, but Vermillion slung his fist at her jaw. She reacted swiftly, dodging and running her clawed hand into his stomach. The Immortal King consumed the blow and glared at her, "You were never like this, Giltinė!"

"I had to change for both of us!" she stated harshly, staring into his eyes. "This is the only thing I can do for you! Stop rejecting me and accept your fate, Vermillion!"

He knocked her away, holding his hand over his wound, feeling over the shattered armor she pierced through, "The Giltinė I know…wouldn't hurt me like this!"

She gritted her teeth as the storm of darkness around her became restless like her emotions, "I want to protect you, Vermillion! You are the one who gave me your heart and you are the only human I love dearly! I won't let any god and goddess toy with you like some animal!"

"You're not making sense!" he argued. "Why destroy my home just to get to me!"

"This isn't my doing!" she corrected. "I merely took advantage of the situation!"

"W-What?!" Vermillion boomed, searching over his destroyed city with a bitter frown. "Then who…"

Giltinė took a step forward, "The gods and goddesses are against your kind. They will come destroy everything you hold dear. They see you all as just simple creations that have hearts. Vermillion, do you understand now? The deities are against you!"

Vermillion shook his head, "No! No! Just no! Laima had—"

"My sister is missing! She can't save you from your fate, Vermillion!"

He looked defeated, no longer having the will to fight. The same deities he looked up to for support and affection had turned on him and left a gaping hole in his pride. Giltinė frowned at his gaze, trying to reach out to him, "Do you understand now? This destruction…I had nothing to do with. There are other forces at work here and it'll spell the doom of the entire world."

"I trust your words. You are not a liar, I know this, but it's hard to swallow," he fell on a knee, studying the flames that tortured his home. "My home…is burning once again."

She took a step towards him, but suddenly a foreign light from above reached their eyes. Giltinė stuttered, "N-No..."

Vermillion glanced at her as the entire city was swallowed by the light from the clouds, commanding the world to halt and swell from its greatness. The Reaper felt her body scorch as the light threatened to eradicate her, "Vermillion, remember my words! It's the only thing I can offer to you as the one I love! Please, don't be foolish!"

He strained his eyes to see her as the light grew bright and brighter, but suddenly it illuminated everything around him. He looked around, but it burned his eyes to even attempt such a thing. The only thing he could do was sit there and bathe his body in the holy light that had turned against him. The world was changing for worse and Vermillion seemed to have been prepared but he wasn't truly. The ones he respected greatly had abandoned him and deemed him as a tool of destruction. Then and there, he vowed a new oath to the people of this world. He would sacrifice himself to keep their dreams alive and become a beacon of hope that the gods and goddesses could never be. As a revelator, he will go against what his creators taught him indirectly. He will fight them and surely make them pay for mindless slaughter.

* * *

Law found himself floating on the surface of water when he awoke. His emotions were tangled and walled by a blank expression that stared up at the vast sky. He didn't want to remember anything that occurred in the last few days and surely didn't want to reflect on his weakness that resulted in the death of his friend. However, he couldn't blame himself fully. The fault rested with all of them, for they trusted Rhyme as a comrade without questioning his personality and true goals. They were betrayed.

The girl that he lost came into view, looking down with an innocent smile that he can't burn from his mind. He felt his chest cave in as she crouched down and played with the hems of his hair. He enjoyed her simple touch and relished in her company like an infant who merely wanted to cuddle and know the true meaning of love. He was fond of Shiba. She wouldn't cry anymore for she knew it would hurt him, but she merely wished to lessen his pain.

Shiba stared at his broken legs, noticing the blood that seeped from them that tainted the water. She relaxed her gaze on his eyes and moved over beside his legs, walking over the water with ease. It was then that he noticed a small Phoenix that appeared by her side and perched on her shoulder, chirping sing-song-like at Law. He felt the emotion behind the wonderful tune and managed a small smile, noticing the song reflected the feelings and concern she had for Law.

She rested her hand on his leg and immediately her eyes returned to a burning amber color as her body glowed faintly the same color. The Phoenix dropped down on his other leg, hoping to assist Shiba in her next action. He darted between them and noticed the flames that took over their bodies. They lacked physical form once they turned to flames, hovering over his legs and suddenly they gently caressed over his broken limbs, mending them back together with little effort. He felt no pain, but he felt only his heart being torn from his body and tossed aside. Once his legs were fixed by the power of the Phoenix, Shiba appeared once more over him, floating over his body as she soon held his cheeks. She met his lips with her own and had pulled away shortly, mouthing one word to him. He watched her ascend to the skies and soon disappear like a ghost, unseen to the naked eye. Her last words impacted him and with each passing second as he floated in the ocean of his mind.

 _Live._

* * *

Law had opened his eyes to see Mikai sobbing and wiping her eyes furiously beside his bed. He raised his hand weakly to reach for her head and as her comrade, he rubbed over her head to comfort her, "Mikai."

She glanced at him with red eyes, "Law, Shiba is…"

"Yes," his features hardened as he responded coldly. "She is dead."

"We tried everything, Law," she sniffed and uncontrollably cried. "We tried to bring her back!"

He didn't want to speak any further after hearing Shiba's name. He merely stared up at the ceiling and felt his chest become heavy, remembering Rhyme's face as he slaughtered the one he loved. He could feel nothing but anger. It outweighed his sorrow and surely was the main fuel to his haywire emotions. Mikai wiped her eyes again in irritation of the burning, looking past Law's bed, "N-No! You have to stay in bed!"

Law rolled his eyes over to who she spoke to and his wide eyes looked over the limbs that Erokhi were missing, "Oh my god…"

Erokhi leaned on a simple cane, hopping over to Law's bed, "What happened to Shiba, Law? Where is Rhyme?"

Law sat upright and noticed his harsh tone and stern demeanor, "Rhyme is the one who killed Shiba. He was against us this whole time."

Erokhi took the news hard, stopping at the side of the bed and glaring at the sheets. Mikai rested both of her hands over her heart, feeling as if she would return back to her past self that was broken hearted and defeated. Law looked somberly and distant at the wall in front of him, "There was nothing I—"

Erokhi punched him mid-sentence which made Law nearly fall off the bed. Mikai gasped and got between them, running her feet into the covers and catching Erokhi before he could fall backwards. Their leader moved away from Mikai and supported himself, "Why did you let it happen?! I thought I could trust you with having the back of the party! Shiba wasn't just our friend! Shiba was a member of our family!"

Law countered, "Rhyme was too! You expect me to doubt my own family?! There was nothing I could do, Erokhi! Face the facts, dammit! Rhyme is a traitor and it is our fault that she died!"

"Don't go blaming your weakness on me!" Erokhi roared.

"When did it become all about you?! It's about _us_!"

Mikai didn't want to pick a side, so she shouted, "Stop fighting! Shiba wouldn't want this! We're family!"

"Don't tell me what I should do!" Erokhi growled at her.

She pulled away, feeling her heart finally crack. Law glowered at their leader, "Don't take your anger out on us!"

"And I'm not supposed to be angry?! I've lost my arm and my leg, Law! I can't protect anyone in this state and I surely can't hunt down Rhyme this way either!"

"Rhyme isn't your problem right now. You have bigger things to think about than _him_. Worry about yourself and stay out of my damn business!" Law retorted.

"When did it become just your business?! If I remember correctly, I'm the one leading this party!"

"Then I'm leaving!" Law said.

"Stop this madness!" said a voice from the door.

Six walked swiftly into the room, "What is wrong with you two?! This isn't the place for that!"

Law clicked his tongue against his teeth and escaped the sheets of his bed, "Stay away from Rhyme, Erokhi. If you ever come close to him, it won't be him that you'll be fighting against. Sit down and worry about yourself."

Erokhi's eyebrows pulled together furiously, but he looked grimly at the truth of his words. He stared at what was left of his right arm that lacked an elbow and his leg that didn't have a knee. It was all gone. He fell down on Law's bed, planting his face into the sheets as he began to cry in rage. Mikai watched him but soon looked over at Law as he passed Six, "Law...please, don't leave."

The Guardian stared at Law's back, "If you turn your back on them, you can't ever turn towards them again."

"I have no choice. This is the only way I can move forward. As a party, we can't get anywhere in our current state," Law said sternly. "I can only go forward because Shiba gave me this life. She told me to live and I'll do just that."

Law walked out of the room and closed the door on his family, feeling the heaviness of being lonely finally taking effect on his heart. He shouldered the weight and carried himself down the hallway filled with citizens of Klaipeda who were either mentally destroyed or crying over those they had lost. He examined the ancient walls and acknowledged that he had to be inside the castle. Law kept to the center of the marble floored hallway, walking along the red carpet and glancing over the hanging chandeliers above. The world looked so gloomy to him now and it was no longer bright with varying colors as he traveled down the long hallway.

He finally reached the end and was encountered by a small group that was returning from the outside and entering the main hallway. Serus was at the head of the group and noticed Law's presence, stopping to gaze at him, "What is your name?"

Law was taken aback by the sudden question, overwhelmed by the aura Serus emitted, "My name is…Law."

"Law, huh?" he trudged forward. "Don't go getting yourself killed."

The ladies behind him followed close by, throwing separate glances of waning interest at Law. He glanced at the group side-ways as they parted from him, "Who are they?"

He shrugged his shoulders and exited the castle's main hallway and became wrapped in the land of the deceased. He stared out at the outskirts of the castle's grounds in the morning light and noticed the destroyed city. No building was left untouched. He glanced over at the pile of cloaked bodies thrown in a pile beside the body of water between the castle and the decimated city, holding his mouth in utter shock. The numbers of the deceased was outrageously big. There were citizens outside who were paying their respects to a small altar of the sort that was lined with candles and gifts that they had on hand that reminded them of their loved ones. Even soldiers were among the grieving citizens while the lingering soldiers took guard at their positions on the castle's grounds, but in their hearts they were internally crying for their kingdom. It was on this day that Klaipeda had finally fallen.

"Law?"

The boy turned to the speaker who sneaked up beside him, "M-Mira?"

"It is you," her expression glowed up a little. "Wow, I'm glad you're safe, Law. I managed to get to safety myself thanks to the help of this revelator."

"I'm glad," he smiled lightly, trying to hide his grief.

"Where is Shiba? Is she okay?"

He answered quickly, "Shiba is dead."

She gasped, holding her hand over her mouth, "No."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Law? It isn't your fault at all."

"But I was there…I could have prevented it."

Mira shook her head, "Please, don't carry that burden. I know how it feels to—"

"What do you know?" he replied roughly. "You don't have to face the dangers I do as a revelator and you surely can't understand my feelings right now."

She was hurt by his words, but was persistent, "I had no idea you were a revelator. I mean no harm, Law. I just don't want you to end up hurting yourself more than you should."

"How can I stop hurting myself? I lost…someone I loved."

Mira became silent as she stared at his troubled and agitated eyes. She took it upon herself to take responsibility of his emotions, pulling him into a warm hug that resembled motherly affection, "I'm so sorry, Law."

He wanted to pull away. He should have pulled away, but his body refused him to react. He tucked his face into her shoulder, smelling a faint aroma of peaches coming from her neck. She held him tight, feeling the urge to cry but she kept face and comforted the boy like a mother should to their own child. Law submitted to her comfort and felt his heart finally shatter under the immense pressure of his emotions. He finally broke, clutching Mira's clothes as he sobbed on her shoulder, giving an awkward, low cry of despair and anguish. She stroked the back of his hair gently, absorbing the magnanimous, melancholy emotion that seeped from his shuddering figure. It pained him to feel weak and the result of his weakness cost the life of his lover that he seemed to feel as if he have known her forever. There no other feelings in the world that could counter his feelings now. He was defeated and lonely, following down a path away from those he loved while they went their own ways. It was at the crossroads of reality, the same roads they all had once again met.

* * *

The oval-shaped pod steamed as a small beeping erupted from nearby the mechanical capsule. A cloud of chilling air finally reached inside the pod and rolled out the misty steam inside, revealing the body of a girl. She was wide awake as her majestic, sleepy azure eyes peered up at the ceiling of the pod. Her head was captured by a weird mechanism, but it suddenly released her and she sat up sluggishly, feeling no strength in her body. She leaned over the edge of the pod with her tanned arms cast out and her short, shaggy blonde hair dropping over her shoulders when she tilted her head forward. The chilling air made her body shiver naturally and she wrapped her arms around herself, searching the room for any signs of warmth but found nothing but the same pods stationed around the lab-like room. It unsettled her, but she figured it was time to move and find answers to where she was, who she was and much more.

The girl climbed out of the capsule but ended up falling on her side, giving a small yelp and afterwards groaning. She lifted her head and managed to stand up, despite lacking in strength. Her bones felt like jelly as she walked through the lab room, searching for anyone or anything living to give her answers. She wrapped her arms around her black button-down shirt, feeling the air travel through the cracks of her shirt, but her legs felt no better in her blue jeans. She glanced at the table near the heart of the lab room, running her eyes over the blueprints and scrawled on paper that leaked plans to a new invention. It was all strange and foreign to her, but she felt as if the atmosphere was familiar.

"Y-You're awake?!"

She snapped her head at the man behind her, knocking into the table and making it fall and crash on the floor. He stood bewildered, but suddenly took a step forward, "It really is you."

She hesitated to speak, but swallowed any fear she had, "W-Where am I? Who are you?"

"Hold on now. Just…talk slowly," he said softly, edging closer to her with his hand behind his back.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!"

He did as she said, "I just want to help."

"Then you can help by answering my questions!" she argued. "Please, tell me!"

"It's not that simple," he countered. "It will take time, so just be calm and cool off. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm _saving_ you."

"How are you saving me?" she looked quizzical, feeling a mysterious air float around the man.

He ran his fingers through his slick, brown hair, "I'm protecting you from _them_. The Shade."

"The Shade?"

"Exactly. As I thought, you wouldn't understand even if I tried," he walked swiftly towards her. "Just be still for a second."

"N-No!" she panicked and ran away, looking for any type of exit in the wide room. "Stay away from me!"

"Stop! Don't run! I want to help!" he shouted, running after her. "I'm not the enemy here!"

She wasn't listening to his cries, running with all her strength as her bare feet slapped against the cold, marble floor. She turned a corner at the end of a short path, noticing a door at the end of her next path. She aimed for it, but the man suddenly yelled, "No! Don't go out there!"

She disobeyed him and forced her body into the door that slammed opened. Her body was swarmed by a world of ice as her feet crunched through the light snow on the ground. She had little time to gaze around, but she realized that it was snowing and she was inside a large plantation of some sort with tall walls along the borders. She jumped down a small ledge and rolled through the snow below, popping back up and sprinting forward again, trying to get anywhere away from the unknown man.

A couple of voices came from the east and she noticed children playing in the snow and adults attending to the structure of the wall nearby the gate that she ran past. They noticed her and stood shocked, almost mesmerized by her attitude of fear. "Someone, stop her!"

She realized it was the voice of the man and gained speed as multiple bodies came after her. She wouldn't stay still in the land of the unknown, thinking of no better place to run, but glanced over at the ladder leading up to the top of the stretching wall of stone. She hurriedly climbed the ladder and reached the top in a matter of seconds, but once she reached the top, her eyes shot open to the spectacle in the distance.

She stared at the barren and decimated city that lied below at the heart of the mountains they were in. She couldn't understand the emotion she felt when staring at it, but she understood that an unexpected destruction must have fallen upon the mountain city. The man finally reached the top of the wall, breathing hard as he planted his hand on his heaving chest, "Please, don't run from me."

"What is this?" she asked him, her breath taken away by the sight she witnessed.

"That's…our home," he slanted his blue eyes at the collapsed city tainted by the presence of winter.

"My…home?" she stared and unintentionally, a warm tear fell from her left eye.

There was no mistaking the reality of the situation. She had lost her home, something she had forgotten but slowly her memories began to come back the longer she stared. She remembered The Shade who are villains of another world and their struggle to fight back against their unlimited waves. Her home was destroyed by them and she escaped with the survivors. They were the last stand for humanity, but submitted to silence and secrecy, running away from the truth of their fate. This world…is the world that the " _revelators_ " left behind and had forgotten to protect.

 _To be continued…._


End file.
